The Jing Finder
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: What would have happened if in The Revelation Korra and Mako were too late and Bolin lost his bending? A little OOC. New and old friends pay a visit to the depressed ex-Earthbender. AU Korra/Bolin - T for violence and language and perhaps sensuality. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

When Amon placed his fingers on Bolin's forehead, the world began to spin.

It was like being placed in a glass box. He could see the world, but could not touch the world. He could hear their voices, but they could not hear the screams of terror that plead to escape his chapped lips. And then there was darkness.

"Full of so much good," Amon whispered softly to him, almost regretfully. Bolin lifted his head, still on his knees, to the masked man that erased part of his soul. Amon spoke louder to the crowd, raising Bolin from his knees. "Now, this man is no longer corrupted by the curse of bending!" The crowd roared, lights blinding Bolin's eyes.

He felt weak, his knees buckling as he ripped his arm from Amon's grip.

He slid his foot across the wood paneling of the stage and waved his arm fluidly through the air.

His form summoned not even a hint of dirt from the ground.

What came next was horror. He dropped to his knees and placed his palms on the ground. Before, he could feel the vibrations of movement and sometimes heartbeats when he concentrated. Now there was nothing but the cheering of the crowd.

Suddenly, fog began to fill the auditorium, saturating the air with an obscure veil. He felt arms around him and a ragged whisper.

"It's me, brother," he heard, and ran hastily alongside Mako until they'd reached the outside of the building.

Korra followed suit, raising as much fog as she could behind them as they escaped. Her heart raced, longing to see Bolin. He had to be okay, right? Before she had made her way into the boiler room, he was third in line.

What if she was too late?

Korra dove into the alleyway, summoning a rock pillar from the Earth to cover the door she had escaped out of. The cursing from the other side made her smile smugly, pumping her fist and smiling as she searched for Mako and Bolin.

They stood at the end of the alley, deadpanned and silent. Korra fell quiet as well when she saw Bolin. He had taken off his shoes, his feet sinking into the mud and grime that was Republic City. His mouth hung open a little, his eyes closed as if he were trying to concentrate. He held a little dirt in his hands, rubbing it between his palms like putty. In the dim lit alleyway, Korra could see the glistening tears on his cheeks.

"Bolin," Korra whispered as she approached. His eyes snapped open, jaw clenching. He watched her for a moment and then stared to the ground. He held out his arm, and gently let the dirt in his hands fall through his fingers like a sieve.

Bolin realized he no longer held favor with the Earth.

* * *

**Okay, I'm so depressed after writing this. This will not be the length of chapters to come.**

**Next chapter there are happy moments that are, unfortunately in the past.**

**Also a little Borra action!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

It had been a week or so since Bolin had his gift ripped away from him. He hadn't left the apartment and, to be honest, he didn't want to. He never wanted to touch the Earth again, to be reminded that he was deaf and blind to everything. He had not realized how much he knew just by sinking his toes into the ground and breathing… He never realized how in touch he was with Earth.

Bolin had a teacher once, named Maizaku. He was an old shopkeeper in the lower end of Republic City. He had dirty hair and a snaggling smile, but that never bothered Bolin. He would work in Maizaku's store and, in exchange, receive a free meal and a couple of golden coins to help pay for his and Mako's small apartment.

Maizaku was also a great Earthbender. Though, Bolin did not know this when he was first hired. The two had been working late one night, sweeping the floor and cleaning the front window. Bolin was thirteen at the time, and had also promised Maizaku he would fix his leaky roof. To Bolin, the old shop keeper was just that—_old_. Just a helpless old man. This was only reaffirmed when Maizaku expressed his gratefulness towards Bolin when the roof was finally fixed.

"Thank you Bolin," he said, his yellow teeth flashing a surprisingly gentle smile. "You are a fine young man." After delivering this praise, he continued to sweep the floor with a hunch in his back.

Satisfied with the praise, Bolin smiled an proceeded to clean the windows with a rag and an alcohol solution. Suddenly, a third sense in him went wild and he instinctually ducked. Immediately after his cheek pressed against the wooden floor, a crash and the shattering of glass made his heart race with fear.

"Maizaku!" he cried, but before he could even lift his head someone kicked him in the stomach. He gasped for air, but blood choked his throat and he clutched his gut. Someone kicked him again, this time in the head, and everything went blurry.

His ear was pressed against the floor, and in his blurry mind, he could still sense all the events. Three men—he knew they were men by the vibrations of their three deep voices—had come through the front window and seemed to be robbing Maizaku. One of them was a firebender, he could smell the crisping of wood when it was exposed to a flame.

But something changed in the air, like the earth was moving far beneath the floor. And then it shattered through the floorboards, sending the intruders into the air. At this point, all Bolin knew was that someone was Earthbending.

Bolin lifted his sore body from the ground, forcing himself to open his eyes. Although his vision was fogged with a concusion, he could clearly see that a stone had broken from underneath the store, and had wrapped itself around the three men like it was a rope. Behind them, Maizaku was nonchalantly putting out a puttering flame with the edge of his dirty robe. When he saw Bolin, he smiled from ear to ear and closed his eyes.

"I haven't had a chance to do that in a long time," he said, laughing.

Things between Maizaku and Bolin changed after that. Bolin hadn't even known he was an Earthbender until that day; it wasn't until he explained to Maizaku that he had _known_ someone was coming and fell to the floor. Bolin had, at first, thought he was some sort of psychic, but Maizaku laughed and brushed that comment off.

"Very unlikely. You are probably an Earthbender," Maizaku explained with a smile. "Like me."

Bolin squinted and shook his head. They had both taken a seat at the tea table in Maizaku's apartment above the store. The old man poured a cup for Bolin, who took a sip and frowned. "I've never shown any sign I was a bender. That wouldn't make sense anyways; my brother's a firebender. How would that be possible?"

"Well, in the last 70 years, there has been a lot of mixing of the world—especially here in Republic City. Many of the Fire Nation marry within their own, but there are some who marry into other kingdoms," Maizaku went on. "Do you know anything about your parents?"

The thought fell on him and crushed his chest. "I thought both of my parents were Fire Nation, but, then again, my brother and I were really young when they died."

Maizaku frowned and shook his head. "Such a shame one cannot know from whence they came. However, I do believe you are an Earthbender—a great one."

Bolin sighed. "I've never bended in my life. And if I was, I'm kind of old. Usually the _great_ benders are child protégées or whatever." Maizaku chuckled.

"One who looks for the sun to rise does not always see the stars fade into the horizon," the old man said. The old man pulled a velvet bag from a pocked in his robes and set it on the table. Bolin arched an eyebrow, and Maizaku returned the expression by wiggling his nose.

"What I meant by that," the elder went on, "is that you could have bended the Earth, even slightly, but you never noticed because you thought you were destined to be a Firebender if anything."

Bolin thought for a moment and sipped his tea. Could that be possible?

"What you said about listening and feeling—these are all things that great Earthbenders can do. An old proverb said 'the greatest power is the power to listen, think, and then act.' The first Earthbender to ever bend metal was blind, you know. She listened to the Earth, she saw with her body what her eyes could not."

"Wow," Bolin mumbled. "I never knew that."

Maizaku smiled. "Yes, I am a very old man—I was a young boy during the war and I witnessed that great bender assist the Avatar in saving the world. Just a little history lesson. But anyways, I want you to Earthbend for me."

He pointed a long wrinkly finger to the bag he had set on the table. Bolin reached forward and loosened the drawstrings and emptied the rocks into his hand.

Bolin knew that he was most likely not an Earthbender, but he was willing to try for the old man.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"What you did downstairs when those hooligans vandalized my shop. Listen to the rocks, and the rest will follow."

A little skeptical, Bolin closed one of his eyes, and then the other. He pressed his lips together and concentrated on the rocks in his hand. _Bend you stupid rocks, bend! _He thought roughly. Nothing happened.

"Come one, don't yell at the rocks!" Maizaku laughed.

"Wait, how did you know I was yelling?" Bolin said in shocked tone.

"It's clear on your face."

Bolin pouted a little, concentrating harder. This time, it was different. He consciously had not even looked at the rocks, except to know they were rocks. Yet, when his mind ran free, he suddenly knew how many there were. How big each one was compared to the other. And, somehow, he could feel Maizaku's heartbeat, but that wasn't coming from the rocks.

He felt the vibrations of the old man's heart beat going through the floor, into the outerwalls of the house, back through the ground and through the house, through Bolin's shoes, and throughout his body.

He could also feel the people walking outside of the house, hear their voices through distinct vibrations and tones. Someone dropping their money. Small girls playing jump rope.

He gasped as the feelings over came him, and he urged the rocks in his hands to move. When he opened his eyes, the stones orbited his fist, morphing into various shapes like a thick liquid.

Bolin smiled, feeling so much all at once, yet feeling at one with everything too. It was magical, the way he made the small pieces of Earth yield to his will, changing shape, breaking, bonding, exploding, colliding.

"I _told_ you," Maizaku sang, smiling as he poured more tea.

Bolin always called him 'Master' even though Maizaku never instructed him to do so. For years, Bolin continued to work in that shop, coming in early and staying late for Earthbending lessons. He was a quick learner, and was often praised by his master.

"You may have started late, but you are better than any Earthbender I have ever seen," Maizaku said, pleased that his student was one of the best—but had not surpassed him yet.

When Bolin was fifteen, he began to spar with the old man who, surpassingly, was a fast on his feet. He would launch boulders at Bolin, who would summon a wall of protection from the ground. Although Maizaku had a particular style that Bolin was used to, he was very creative. Occasionally, he would surprise Bolin with moves he'd never seen before, making sure Bolin never got comfortable.

"In a battle," Maizaku had told him, "you never know what your opponent knows." Although Bolin never imagined himself battling anyone using bending sense the war was long over, he took the words to heart and learned the new moves quickly.

The bliss of finding Bolin's niche in his master's life didn't last long as he'd hoped. Maizaku died just short of Bolin's sixteenth birthday. Bolin was devastated, losing the closest thing he'd had as a father and his teacher. He felt like he had nowhere to learn, to satiate his need to bend. He was angry for a while, and sometimes the damage he caused was out of his control. Maizaku said once that the best benders use their emotions, but so do the worst. After the old man's death, Bolin had unintentionally destroyed someone's home when he screamed into the sky and somehow erected a small mountain in the middle of Republic City.

Bolin, without his bending, was similarly devastated. But the outlet he once had was empty and gone. Aside from not being able to bend, he also felt like he lost his only connection to his lost from Maizaku. Sometimes he would practice his forms, if only to close his eyes and imagine the weird old man beside him, moving the Earth with him.

Mako was of little comfort to him, and mostly his older brother left Bolin alone. Korra came over to their apartment often, having hushed conversations with Mako about Bolin. It made him angry, angry enough to summon a mountain. He wished he could make the Earth stand still as thousands of pillars of rocks stabbed through the streets. At any cost, that's what he wanted. If only to be a bender again.

Without him being able to bend, the Fireferrets officially dropped out of the Pro-Bending tournament. Mako repeadtly told his younger brother that he didn't blame him or have any hard feelings, but Bolin continually beat himself up about it. Korra offered for them to come leave in the Air Temple, if they couldn't afford to keep their apartment, but his only made Bolin angrier.

"Bolin! We might not have a choice!" Mako yelled, making his younger brother flinch. Sometimes Bolin forgot that his brother was a Firebender and, inherently, had a hot streak in him. When he was angry, it seemed like he could turn into a walking flame at any moment.

Korra gently put a hand on Mako's arm to calm him. This made Bolin's blood boil a little. "What Mako means is that you're in no condition to work—"

"You mean I'm weak?" Bolin snarled, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Maybe I am."

"NO—YOU'RE—NOT!" Korra screamed, a few furious tears streaming down her face. She sat next to Bolin on the couch, and put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You are stronger than anyone I've ever met…you basically had part of you cut out and you still have the will to shave…" she smiled a little, but she still cried.

Mako stepped forward, scratching his head. "If someone took away my bending, I don't think I could get out of bed…let alone cook and clean and everything you do while I work."

"You are strong…_so strong, _Bolin. If you only knew," Korra smiled, and then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. For the first time since he lost his bending, he felt a spark of happiness in side him. His cheek tingled even after her lips moved way and she let go of his face. Korra's deep cerealen eyes fluttered as she cried her last few tears.

"I'll let you guys talk more," Korra said, standing up and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She directed her next words toward Mako. "Let me know what you decide."

Mako nodded, sitting down next to his brother as Korra shut the door.

"She's pretty amazing," Bolin sighed hopelessly. Mako nodded in agreement, blushing slightly as he gazed down at his hands.

"She really cares about you, bro," Mako said. "All she ever talks about is you—asking how you are and if we need anything." There was a slight sign of discontent in his voice, Bolin noticed.

"You like her?" Bolin asked quietly, shifting his eyes towards Mako.

"It's more like…I don't know. She's like a force of nature, spinning and moving and flying all the time. I don't think I could ever, you know, stop her. But, man…when it comes to you its like no one even has to ask her to slow down."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

Mako sighed. "It's hard to explain. It's like, when I Firebend, the world is like a flame, and I'm fighting to be the brightest thing. When I'm with Korra, I suddenly have to compete with the brightest flame—I mean, she _is_ the Avatar.

"But when she's around you—talking about you—its like her fire turns into this pool of churning lava. She's burning so hot and so deep, but the wildfire stops and she is just a girl."

Bolin shook his head. "She is just a girl. The _best _girl." He laughed slightly, remembering how much of a guy she could be too. And man _she could fight._

"And that's why, no matter how much I like her, Korra will pick you," Mako said with a declaration. "Because only you can bring her down to Earth—you can tame the hurricane."

* * *

**AHHHHHH. I'm so sad yet a little hopeful.**

**What about you ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

Bolin, three weeks later, finally agreed to move to the Air Temple to live with the Air Acolytes and Korra. He was grateful to have a home free of rent, but even more grateful to be so close to Korra. Bolin liked everything about her—from her blue eyes to her wide hips that swayed liked a wave when she walked, pulling his eyes in. He hoped she didn't notice; he didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

The temple was surprisingly homey; there were lots of windows with wooden shutters that opened up so you could taste the salty ocean air. Since the Air Temple was on an island, Bolin and Mako could say this was the first time they had ever left Republic City. The thought was slightly gratifying; adventure was always one of Bolin's fortes.

Tenzin, the son of the last Avatar and Korra's Airbending master, seemed a little reluctant to welcome the two brothers with open arms. He had a hard jaw but eyes that seemed to grieve over something. His three kids were very excited to have new friends, and Meelo especially took a liking to Bolin. The little Airbender was hilarious and a little gross, reminding Bolin of a younger version of himself. Tenzin, despite his lack of enthusiasm, agreed to give them a room in the temple. It was a simple room with to padded mats on opposite sides. A bay window opened up, showing a view of the ocean rather than Republic City. Bolin wondered what it would be like to leave the city, travel the world.

To leave forever.

In exchange for living a free life, Mako and Bolin had to live the way of the Air Nomads, including a vegetarian diet and wearing Air Nomad robes. Bolin really didn't care about what he wore, but denying him meat was a daunting challenge. Korra sympathized, telling him that if he craved some meat and noodles, they could go to the city.

Bolin's heart warmed every time Korra made such sweet offers, but he also declined. He found a solace in honoring Tenzin's wishes and becoming an Air Acolyte. Mako, being as easygoing as he was, also conformed.

With Korra staying on the island more often, her training in Airbending continued on a more regular basis. She had changed in the last few weeks, Bolin noticed. Her resolve to become a better Avatar became stronger than ever. Korra had submerged herself into meditation, even if only for a few minutes before she became distracted and wanted to spar with Mako. Her eyes were sad; Bolin saw the sadness every time Korra looked at him. He understood, but he wished Korra would forget he was ever a bender.

One night, under a full moon, Bolin had snuck out of his room while Mako slept. He wanted to be alone, not reminded that he was half of what he used to be whenever he received a look of pity of his Firebending older brother.

He crept down the hall, careful not to wake anyone, and made his way to the courtyard. The moon, he noticed, was large and round like a drop of rabaroo milk. He lifted his thumb to the sky, remembering something his father told him long ago.

_"Did you know, no matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger than your thumb?"_

_"How do you know Daddy? Where have you been?"_

_"I've been many places, Bolin," he answered._

That was one of the few memories he had of his father, and that one was from when he was about four. While the memory of his father's face had faded, he could remember the timbre of his voice. Deep and omniscient. Firm and comforting.

Bolin covered the moon with the tip of his thumb, chuckling to himself. _You were right, Dad._

"Tui and La might not be happy you're laughing at the moon," a voice came from behind him. Bolin turned around and smiled, seeing Korra coming towards him, swaying her hips in a way that made his stomach burn.

"Tui and La?" he asked, dropping his thumb and crossing his arms across his chest.

Korra smirked, nodding. "The spirits of the moon and ocean. Tui and La. Push and pull. It is said that the first Waterbenders watched Tui and La move the water… and that's where I came from."

Bolin smiled, walking silently with Korra to sit on a bench covered with dark green ivy. They sat dangerously close to each other, but not touching. Bolin could almost feel the warmth of Korra's body radiating into the midnight air, warming him.

"The story of Tui and La is also a love story," Korra went on, staring up at the moon. Bolin watched the starry sky as she spoke cautiously. "You see, in the spirit world, their love was forbidden."

"Why?" Bolin asked, his lips opening without his permission.

Korra twisted her lips. "I'm not really sure. But they couldn't be together in the spirit world…so they surrendered their immortality to live together in this world.

"My waterbending master—and Tenzin's mother—Katara said she met the moon and ocean spirits. She also said her friend, Yue, became the moon spirit when an ignorant Fire Nation general killed the first during the war."

"That's awful," Bolin whispered. "But also beautiful."

"Yes," Katara said, smirking, "Makes me proud to be Water Tribe."

Bolin cleared his throat, angling his body towards Korra. She tore her eyes from the sky, suddenly looking into Bolin's deep sea green eyes. She gulped and smiled. Bolin was at a loss for words, so he spit out the first thing he could think of.

"Gah, sometimes I forget you're Water Tribe," Bolin muttered, blushing and wishing he could of thought of something better to say.

Korra frowned, turning her head toward the sky again. "Because I'm the Avatar."

"Wait—no, that's not what I meant," Bolin told her, sputtering as he tried to find the words he truly meant. But Korra had already got up and strutted away like he had severely insulted her.

He brought his hand to forehead, smacking himself repeatedly as he muttered, "Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"

* * *

The night was pleasantly warm, so Bolin ended up sleeping on the ground. To comfort himself, he dug his fingers in the dirt and pressed his face into the grass, inhaling the smell of nature. He fell asleep quickly, a dreamed that him and Korra were sparing with Earthbending.

When he woke, Pubu was rolled on his back, slightly snoring. Bolin laughed and rubbed Pubu's belly, waking his little fire ferret from its sleep.

"You miss me, buddy?" Bolin asked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, conveying that he was alright and just needed some time before he'd be back to his old self.

"Bolin? Bolin?" Mako was half-naked, running around the Air Temple looking for his brother. His jaw dropped when he saw his brother lying in the grass, his face smudged with dirt. "Why are you outside?"

Bolin stretched his arms, yawning as he did so. "What's it t'you?"

Mako, squinting as the sun began to rise higher and higher into the sky, scratched his head. "I was worried."

Bolin mumbled something under his breath, but Mako didn't hear it. "What?"

"I said I'm not a little kid anymore!" Bolin yelled, the volume of his voice shocking Mako. Bolin stood up to face his brother. Although stockier, Mako still had a couple of inches on his younger brother.

"I never said you were—"

"I…I see it on your face, Mako," Bolin stuttered. "Before I lost my bending, too. You always wanted to baby me. Maybe Korra would actually like me if you let me act like a man!"

Mako's expression fell. His fists balled at his sides, and they began to heat, the anger inside him begging to release itself in flames "So _that's _what this is really about, Bolin? Korra?"

Bolin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Yeah, maybe it is."

Mako stepped towards his brother, gritting his teeth, and whispered roughly. "If that's what bothering you," Mako said, trying not to lose his nerve. "Then be a _fucking man."_

What happened next Mako hadn't expected. He was on the ground, struggling against this brother's death grip around his neck. He choked, his eyes growing wide as Bolin froze in a position that could kill him.

Mako struggled against his brother's clench, but Bolin had forced all his weight on Mako's windpipe. Mako knew his brother wasn't trying to hurt him; Bolin was stuck, as if some inner demon had its hands wrapped around his ability to think.

"_Bolin_," Mako tried to say, but he couldn't force any air out of his mouth.

Mako was drifting out of consciousness, uselessly beating against his brother's chest.

_I'm sorry, _Mako thought, closing his eyes and grabbing on to Bolin's bare arm focusing.

Sun, burning, light. The flame of his soul erupted and he shot a flame from his palm, searing Bolin's arm. A cry erupted from his brother's lungs as he fumbled backward into the ground. The burn was bad, worse than Mako had intended. He was so close to unconciousness, he had over-killed the amount of fire.

The worst part was that the burn was the shap of Mako's hand.

Bolin rocked himself, clutching the area around the burn with his other hand. He cried, not daring to open his eyes and see what his older brother had done.

Mako held Bolin's head as he writhed in pain, stunned by what he had done.

"Bo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I overdid it. I hurt you, I should have never taunted you—I'm sorry…" Mako plead and begged Bolin for his forgiveness, but Bolin just sniffled as clutched his arm.

A few minutes had passed and the whole temple had probably heard Bolin's hollering, and Korra had finally come out in nothing but her nightgown. She let out a small breath of air as she saw the sight—Mako gently cradling Bolin, cooing him as silent tears ran down his face.

Korra immediately felt a warmness inside her, forcing her to go to them. Mako's eyes widened when he saw Korra, and he also avoided eye contact wither her. Korra adjusted Bolin's body so she could see the injury.

"What happened…? Oh my gods, what did you do, Mako?" she exclaimed, seeing the deep burn in the shape of a hand etched into Bolin's arm. Her stomach dropped as she imagined what a burn like this must feel like.

"I—it, it was an accident," Mako muttered. "Can you heal him?"

Korra stood up and faced toward the edge of the island. She slid her foot in front of her, and then bent her knee, her arms flowing in a downward motion. Then one of her arms came back up, and a string of water that she summoned from the ocean weaved through her fingers. She continued a flowing motion with her hands as she knelt to the ground and examined the wound once again.

"I've never healed a burn wound this deep," Korra admitted. Her hands spun, and the water became a glowing glove. "This might sting a little," she warned Bolin since it was saltwater she was using. He flinched at first, but his muscles began to relax as some of the burnt flesh mended itself.

Eventually Korra realized that it wouldn't heal all the way.

"You'll have a scar," she told Bolin and frowned. She didn't like leaving marks when she healed. She looked up from the pink handprint and noticed Bolin was unconscious, probably from some level of shock.

Mako exhaled and folded his hands over his face in shame. "I'm a horrible brother," he whispered. Mako was so ashamed of the mark he had left on his baby brother—it would be a constant reminder of what Firebending could do. He'd never lost his self-control; self-control was an intricate part of Firebending.

He'd lost it, and he could have lost his brother.

He felt a hand on his knee. When he opened his eyes, Korra was right next to him, leaning on him, as if _he _was the one who needed—deserved—comforting. When Korra saw the question in his eyes, she smiled softly.

"You aren't horrible," she told him, a hint of sympathy. "Firebending is dangerous—it often hurts the people we love the most."

* * *

**I had to add a little Makkora, just for fun.**

**Poor Bolin.**

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews as of this chapter. Thank you to all of you for your generous praise - But some things just REQUIRE a response!**_

**amethystaquamarine34azure**** - Thank you! It is sad isn't it :/ I don't get into all the Beta stuff, so any errors I've made are purely human error xD. In my own editing, I haven't noticed anything. As for the pairing name, I don't know what's official but Tumblr (my world, hehe) has dubbed it Borra. Kolin sounds like Colon, which is kind of nasty to think about :P**

**Tina**** - Thanks! It's unseen whether Bolin will get his bending back ;) or not but, as you will see with this chapter, he will not be reentering the Pro-Bending tourney.**

**Proudtobepurple - Thank you! I am Makkorra as well, but this story was actually requested by my friend who is so Borra ^.^ And I know, it is really sad!  
**

**Kayzz - :D Thanks! And, whoa, I totally did not to misspell Pabu. Twice. I read over that chapter again and found that I accidentely said 'Kisara' instead of Korra. *face palm* I have too many fandoms.**

* * *

Time. Untouchable, yet inescapable. So monotonous, yet completely random in passing. It was common knowledge that time was nothing but a perspective—that the Spirit World was the only place that the world moved but time did not.

Korra, who was trying to meditate (with little success), philosophically let her mind wander into those boggling thoughts. She _was _the Avatar, which inherently meant she would enter the spirit world some .

She exhaled softly, trying not to sound frustrated, as she placed her hands on the ground. The perfectly carved stones that spread over the courtyard were cold and smooth, and a little wet from the morning dew. Korra fantasized about the day when she didn't have to try so hard to be spiritual. It had been five weeks since Mako and Bolin moved to the island and she rigorously kick-started her Airbending training. But she had yet to even produce a slight gust in the air, which frustrated her. The other three elements had come so easy; water, obviously because she was Water Tribe. She was very easygoing, and became very fluid and graceful when she wasn't distracted. Earth—she excelled in that because she was so stubborn. Korra's mother told her that she was a force to be reckoned with—like a glacier imposing upon a mountain. Fire also came easily to Korra, because of her passion for life. She had learned that passion, in the hands of a Firebender, could be dangerous as well as gratifying.

But air—it was a different matter. Rather than submerge into the element, she had to consciously detach herself from the world. Find some inner peace that would grant her the serenity to bend the element that never stops.

It was a very spiritual thing.

Korra groaned in irritation, opening her eyes to see Tenzin frowning.

"You could at least try, Korra," Tenzin complained, anxiously rubbing his head. Korra stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I _am _trying. But it's just not clicking. The only thing I understand about Airbending is _being the leaf. _And I learned that from Meelo!" Korra threw her hands in the air, aggravated. "Can't you just… you know, switch it up? Teach me some forms?"

Tenzin, very annoyed, shook his head. "One cannot begin to grasp Airbending until you master the art of meditation," he explained. "Inner peace is intricate part of controlling the air."

"I'll _never_ have inner peace, Tenzin. I'm the Avatar!"

"And the Avatar _must _learn Airbending," Tenzin reminded her.

"Ugh!" Korra groaned, kicking the ground. "There is a _revolution _going on over there!" She pointed toward Republic City, just a mere mile off in the distance. "Amon is gaining more and more influence, stripping benders of their abilities. Benders are afraid—and they should be. I'm their leader, I should be fighting. But I can't because I haven't mastered stupid Airbending."

"If you want to control the Avatar state, you must be proficient in all four elements—"

"I know, I know," Korra sighed. "I just, I feel so helpless. There are good people out there, losing hope, losing their minds. Wondering if they'll be the next. Amon might be publicly stripping criminals of their bending, but those Equalists aren't seeing the good people getting caught up in this mess." Korra wrapped her arms around her stomach and kneeled in front of Tenzin. "I'm so lost."

Tenzin frowned, and then gently placed his hand on Korra's cheek. "You are a precious jewel, Korra. You may be a diamond in the rough, but I can see that you'll shine very bright," he told her. She smiled a little. "I know you blame yourself for what happened to your friend Bolin. I see it in your eyes every time you Earthbend."

Korra felt a wave of emotion over come her, forcing her to embrace Tenzin in a hug. She buried her face in the shoulder of his robe and cried. "I—I don't know what I'd do. I can't imagine how he feels…bending is _who I am."_

"It's in our blood and hearts," Tenzin agreed.

"The worst thing is," Korra muttered. "It isn't fair that I can bend three elements… and he can't bend at all."

With that confession, Korra crumbled into a heap of sobs, clutching Tenzin. He was like her second father, her master, her guardian. It was a little ironic that in a past life, she was _his _father. "I know this will sound really un-Avatar, but I hate Amon."

Feeling a familiar pain in his chest, Tenzin comforted Korra like she was his own. "It isn't _un-Avatar_," he admitted solemnly. "It's logical.

* * *

Bolin really liked swords. Though he had never been properly trained in sword-fighting technique, he used to pretend he was the Blue Spirit.

Legend told of a masked vigilante in a blue tribal mask that swept the world and sought to defeat those who opposed him. Not only was he a stealthy warrior, but he also fought skillfully with _two_ swords. Many plays had been written about this masked soldier of justice, but his—or her, Bolin supposed—identity was never revealed.

Bolin wondered if he could ever master the sword, let alone two. He had never been concerned with learning weapon combat since he was an Earthbender, but now he was seriously considering the idea. After all, if he was sticking around Korra, chances are he would need a way to defend himself.

Bolin had pondered these thoughts for a while, but his interest was sparked when he saw two swords hanging in the Great Hall while he was eating. His mouth hung open when he saw them—glistening and sharp, crossed in an 'X' above a bookshelf. There was a plaque underneath it, Bolin realized. He swallowed a mouth full of food, and stumbled over to the wall.

_'To my dear friend and favorite student, Aang,' _it read, _'these are my favorites, so please don't lose them. –Z.' _Bolin scratched his head, wondering who thought the old Avatar would need fighting swords. He reached up to take them off the wall, but a huge gust of wind blew towards him, knocking Bolin to the ground.

"Hey! What's the deal!" Bolin whined, brushing the dust off his pants as he looked up to see the source of the small hurricane that pushed him to the ground. His eyes met the face of a little Airbender with her arms crossed.

"My father says those are a huge no-no and no one is ever, _ever_ supposed to touch them," Jinora, the eldest of Tenzin's children, said. Her expression was blank, but she arched an eyebrow, as if waiting for an excuse.

"I was just looking, Missy," Bolin sang, then clearing his throat. "Besides, I'm a grown-up and I think grown-ups should be able to play with swords…" he reached towards the beautiful blades, only to be thrown off his balance again by the wind. "Stop that!" he exclaimed, instinctively sliding his foot across the floor and stabbing his fist to the ground.

Time stopped, and for a moment, Bolin forgot he was no longer a bender. He could almost see the rocks floating in the air, shifting and morphing into pebbles that he could launch at the little girl and not hurt her.

After a few painful, waiting moments, he relaxed his body and stared at his hands. _Useless, _he thought. _I'm useless._

Jinora, saddened by Bolin's expression, frowned. Father had told her what happened to Bolin, and it made her chest ache. Although she wasn't much of a fighter, she didn't know what she'd do without her bending. It was how she kept her younger siblings in line.

Sighing, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Take them," Jinora told Bolin with a tired tone. "I never saw you here." She turned on her heel and began to walk in the opposite direction at a fast pace. If father found out, he would kill Bolin for sure.

* * *

Trying to hide the pair of swords, Bolin tucked them under the lapel of his robe. As he staggered through the Air Temple to his room he walked with an awkward gait, trying not to stab himself in the knees. Bolin kept his eyes low, hoping no one see him carrying the deadly weapons before he could get alone.

Once he was in his and Mako's room, Bolin was relieved not to see his brother. Mako was probably outside with Korra, or in the White Lotus Guard room listening to the last Pro-Bending tournament game that was about to come on. Bolin hadn't wanted to see Mako ever since he got burned.

Even though it wasn't Mako's fault he had a pink hand-shaped scar spread across his bicep, it hurt like hell.

Bolin set the swords on his mat, examining the pristine weapons once more. The blades were as reflective as a mirror and the grips were carved from a white wood. Beveled in the edges of the grip were little specs of gold that reflected yellow light on the walls.

_Ha, _Bolin thought, _I haven't really used my awesome thief-skills since we lived on the street. _He smiled, gratified that his thievery had gone unnoticed.

He picked one of the swords up with his dominant hand, slashing it through the empty air. It was unexpectedly light; he tried morphing his Earthbender forms with the weapon, using it as an extension of his arm. It was awkward, but at the same time he felt like he was in control for the first time since he lost his bending.

He closed his eyes and planted his feet into the ground. He stepped forward with his right foot, twisting on his heel, and then moved to slash the air. But Bolin lost his balance, and his heart leaped in his chest as he began to fall to the ground.

In a split moment, he swore he was going to fall on the sword, but as his chest hit the ground, the blade barely missed his torso. Breathing heavily, he cursed himself for falling. He had truly lost his ability to move fluidly and rapidly.

_Maybe I should just go put them back, _Bolin thought. He was stupid to think he could ever learn to sword fight—just like he was stupid to think Korra could ever like him.

And she never would—not only because of his big mouth, but because he wasn't a bender. Like Mako. He wasn't brooding. Like Mako. He didn't wear that stupid scarf that belonged to their father, thus carrying the memory like a cross. Like Mako. Bolin thought Mako was stupid too, for thinking that Korra would even consider choosing Bolin.

Bolin rolled over onto his mat, rolling on his side so he could stare at the beautiful pair of blades. A dark pain twisted in his gut. Yeah, he was just going to put them back.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Bolin continued to absentmindedly stare at the swords that taunted him. He was procrastinating to give them back because, in his heart, he truly wanted to learn. But he'd never be able to fight like he used to without his bending. He didn't understand how other benders—let alone Nonbenders—were able to live like that their whole lives. Blind to the subtle vibrations, the movements, the life in every crevice of the world.

Bolin decided that he would eventually give them back, but for now wanted to keep them as souvenirs of his thievery. He wrapped them up in his old clothes and tucked them in his trunk in the corner of the room. Mako, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't find them there.

As he shut the clasp of the trunk, Mako slammed the door open to their room with an exasperated look on his face. His eyes were wild and filled with fear.

"Amon," Mako huffed. "He attacked the pro-bending arena. The Equalists have taken over."

Words stuck in Bolin's throat, he just shoved his hands in his pockets as the memories rushed back to him. The way he felt when his chi imploded inside him and a wall was erected between his soul and his bending. Amon, the evil bastard, who ruined his life.

He needed to pay.

Bolin rose, his lips pressed together. "I want to kill him, Mako," he said in a monotone. He took a few steps forward, realizing that he had injured his ankle earlier in his little sword-fighting practice. The weak ankle gave out, and he began to fall to the floor.

In a sweep, Mako caught him, steadying him as he nodded. "I know," Mako whispered.

Bolin trembled. His bones ached, his tongue was dry, and his voice was weak. "I want to kill Amon," Bolin repeated, sadness growing.

He wanted to feel the Earth again.

Mako lowered himself to the ground, so that both him and Bolin were kneeling. He brought Bolin's face to his shoulder, stroking his back in that way Mako did after their parents had died.

"I know Bolin," Mako said, deeply and with a tone of comfort. "I want to kill him too."

In that moment, Bolin realized that Mako sounded exactly like their father.

* * *

"I want to go, Korra, I need to go!" Bolin protested. After the news of what happened in the Pro-Bending arena, Korra decided that she was going to find Amon and take care of him once and for all—Airbending mastered or not. Against Tenzin's advice, she had made her resolve to face Amon.

Korra glared, repeating what she had already said before. "No, you can't. I am the Avatar and I have to do this _alone."_

"But you're taking Mako!" Bolin yelled, throwing out his arms and looking at his brother.

"I can take care of my self, Bo," Mako explained gently. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Bolin laughed sarcastically. "In other words, I'm incapable from taking care of myself." Korra opened her mouth, about to offer up some sort of alternative excuse. "Because I'm not a bender anymore."

"Bolin…" Mako sighed, frowning as he stared at the ground.

Bolin's face turned a bright shade of pink as he stomped his foot. "Listen—there are plenty of warriors who aren't benders. I mean, look at those freakin' chi blockers! They are like—like—platypus bears!"

Korra rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "That's different. You've been a little weak the last month. Binging on rice and veggie noodles, sleeping an ungodly amount of time… you aren't fit to take on dozens of fighters _and _Amon."

Embarrassed, Bolin pouted. He didn't feel fat, or weak. He just liked veggie noodles and sleeping. Was that so horrible?

"_Fine!"_ he sighed. "I'll stay if you think I'm gonna drag you down. I need some one-on-one time with my friend Pabu over there." Bolin raised his fingers and waved at his furry red friend.

"Okay," Korra announced. "We leave now." She straightened up her Water Tribe robes and flicked a piece of brown hair from her face. Smiling smugly, she punshed her fist into her palm and laughed. "Let's go kick some Amon ass!"

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was pretty long, I think. The next chapter will _not_ focus on Korra and her little mission, but Bolin. Because it's all about Bolin. :)**

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. Thank you for all who have reviewed!**_

**anon**** - Thank you, I'm very flattered. Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

**Zabchan**** - There will eventually be more romance in store, as soon as the...upcoming events rock Bolin's world. ;)**

**Proudtobepurple - Learning to sword fight is in Bolin's future. How... that's to bee seen! (: And yes, I love Jinora and I had to give her a moment :D  
**

**DJ Discord - Thank you! As I said before, I don't have Beta and a try my hardest to catch any typos...but it happens! (I love me some veggie noodles).**

* * *

Meditation, it seemed, was an unexpected talent that Bolin possessed.

After Korra and Mako left, he begun to wake up early in the morning to meditate with the other Airbenders. Bolin sat between Meelo and Jinora with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, focusing on everything and nothing at the same time. Is this what Korra was having such a hard time doing? To Bolin, it was almost like when he was Earthbending. Thinking, feeling, then bending. Maybe he should mention that to Korra.

He inhaled a breath of humid air, visualizing his pain and sadness melting into molten lava and then dripping from his ears. He imagined a mountainous plain filled with a million Pabus, scurrying around with their fluffy little tails.

He sighed with a smile. _Paradise._

"Heh, heh," Meelo suddenly giggled. "Did you fart or somethin'?" Bolin opened one eye and glared judgingly at the young Airbender who was smiling mischievously.

"Ewwww!" Jinora and Ikki protested in harmony, faces scrunching in disgust.

There was a potent smell in the air that made _Bolin _cringe. "Hey! It wasn't me!" Bolin threw up his hands, narrowing his eyes on Meelo. "You know, they say 'the smellers the feller' kid."

"Heh. Hehehe," Meelo giggled, wiping his wrist across his wet nose. "You're right!"

Jinora scoffed in disgust, grabbing Ikki's hand and leaving the gazebo as the stench consumed the meditation area.

Bolin laughed at how sensitive girls were about bodily functions, and smiled. "You're a good kid Meelo," he said, patting the little boy's baldhead.

"You're cool too, even for a grown-up!" Meelo said, beaming. Suddenly, he huffed a big gust a wind in Bolin's face, knocking him over, and then running away as he laughed hysterically.

Bolin couldn't help but snicker as he wiped some spit that was in Meelo's hurricane breath, and he lifted himself from the ground.

"That's how he expresses affection, you know." A voice came from behind him, deep and familiar. Bolin turned around to see Tenzin, smiling softly with his hands behind his back. "He only does that to people he likes."

Bolin pressed his hands together and bowed to his host. "Well he must like me a lot, because it feels like Naga just licked me across the face." Bolin wiped the remaining saliva from his face with his sleeve.

"Yes, yes, that happens," Tenzin muttered. He sighed loudly, stepping forward towards Bolin. "There was something I wanted to ask of you. A favor of sorts."

Bolin arched an eyebrow and nodded. "I'll _try_ to help since you've been so nice to let my brother and I barge in on your peaceful life…"

Tenzin chuckled and brought his palms together, a gesture of agreement. "Honestly, I was reluctant at first—but I think my children have quite enjoyed having you here. That's actually what I was going to talk to you about." He gazed out the gazebo towards Republic City. "I will be leaving Air Temple Island for an extended period of time, longer than usual. The city council needs me, as there is a revolution and such.

"My children usually manage themselves, with the help of Pema. But Pema could be giving birth any day now… and I want you to watch out for and protect my wife and children," he explained.

"Wow," Bolin said, scratching his head. "That is a lot of responsibility for one kid."

Tenzin chortled, rocking back on his heels. "I ask you Bolin, because you know what is like to lose part of you," Tenzin went on. "If anything happened to Pema, Jinora, Ikki…my Meelo—" a breath caught in the wise Airbender's throat. He bowed his head. "These past few weeks, you have proved yourself as a wise young man; perhaps a little unserious, but still wise. For this reason, I trust you to watch over my family."

Bolin was unsure what to say. The old man was genuinely asking him to protect his family…an entirely overwhelming request. Bolin was only sixteen; how could Tenzin be so wise yet trust so much in him? Bolin was weak, and he would continue to be weak as long as he couldn't bend. Why wasn't this clear to Tenzin?

Seeing the confusion on Bolin's face, Tenzin laughed. "I know you must be very confused. You are barely out of boyhood, yet I give you a man's responsibility. Sit with me, Bolin." Tenzin motioned to the floor as he sat down. He placed his hands on his knees and sighed. "You have fought harder battles than many young men your age.

"Losing your parents, so young. Yes, your brother took care of you, but you've had to work for what you have as well. From what I remember in the Pro-Bending tournament, you were very skilled, and there was something special about the way you bended. It reminded me of Toph Beifong, the first Chief of Police of Republic City."

"—Wait, isn't that the Chief's mom?" Bolin interrupted, recognizing the name.

Tenzin smiled. "Yes, Toph was Lin Beifong's mother. She assisted my father in ending the war, once upon a time. She had many accomplishments, among them being the first Metalbender and of course the old Chief.

"But her most notable accomplishment was overcoming one of the largest obstacles one can face: blindness."

Placing his palms against the floor, Bolin absentmindedly felt for the vibrations that he knew he'd never feel again. He'd thought that simply losing his bending meant blindness—but _being _blind…for real…"Wow."

Tenzin nodded. "She was the best. My father told me that when he was looking for a teacher, he was looking for _jing. _Or neutral jing, to be exact. It is an energy that does not require action—but examination of possibilities and practicing patience.

"In other words… thinking, _then _acting. That's what I saw in the arena, in those split moments, you still had _jing," _Tenzin finished with a smile.

"I'd never thought of it like that. I thought that's how it felt to all Earthbenders," Bolin muttered, twisting his lips.

Laughing, Tenzin rocked backwards and propelled himself from the ground with wind. "_If only. _If Korra could grasp neutral jing, she wouldn't have a problem with learning to Airbend. Maybe you can give her a few hints." Bolin laughed as he saw Tenzin's frustration.

"Korra is too stubborn for her own good," Bolin said with a grin. "But…Tenzin?"

"Yes, Bolin?"

"Do you actually think…" Bolin muttered, eyes falling to the ground, "that I'm capable of that?"

Sighing, Tenzin placed a firm hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You are more than capable Bolin." With a serious expression, he then narrowed his eyes.

"Just don't prove me wrong."

* * *

After Tenzin had left the gazebo, Bolin was left with his welter of thoughts. Running his hands up and down his arms, as if he were cold, he stared out into the water. He was unsure if he could handle the task Tenzin had given him. Bolin knew one thing was true: he had no choice but to fulfill the task.

He had been forming a plan in his mind, one that never came to fruition: he wanted to run to the city to help Mako and Korra against their advice. Bolin wasn't sure how his presence would benefit the operation, but he knew he had to go. At least on some crazy level in his mind.

Now that Tenzin charged him with the task of guarding _his family, _Bolin could never leave the island. It was like he was the guardian angel, of sorts. Like he was part of the family.

There seemed to be a duality to Tenzin's request. On one hand, Bolin bore the responsibility of someone well beyond his years. On the other, he felt important. Needed. Part of something. It had been years since Bolin had been part of anything unrelated to bending. Now… it was almost like Pema and the little Airbenders _were _his only family.

Besides Mako, of course.

Bolin brought a hand to his bicep and traced the handprint shaped scar. It didn't hurt anymore, but the memory always made him recoil. He only remembered getting the burn, none of the events leading up to it. Mako told him later that they had fought over something and Bolin had blacked out. Bolin was hurting Mako, and Mako _had_ to burn him. It scared Bolin that he could have reacted so irrationally to losing his bending that he would nearly kill his only living relative. His best friend. His brother.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Bolin stood up and made his way towards his room. He figured with much of the authority of the island nowhere to be found, he might as well return the swords he stole from the wall in the Great Room.

Pulling them from the bottom of his trunk and tucking them under his robe, he peaked around corners and stealthily made his way toward the room. To Bolin's frustration, the Great Room was way too crowed to put the swords back on the walls without being noticed. A smirk curled on his lips. More time to, perhaps, learn how to use them.

There was a place in the courtyard that no one went. Large shrubs surrounded a small area—large enough to practice Airbending—and the gate to get inside was mostly overgrown with emerald vines of ivy so most hadn't even noticed it was there. But Bolin, being as insightful as he was, knew that he could slightly peel back the sheath of vines and maneuver himself into the area where he could practice with the swords unnoticed.

The shade in the area was pleasant, so Bolin shed his robe so that he was shirtless. He always found that he learned how to move his body better when he could see his muscles flex underneath his skin. He held the swords, twirling them slowly . He took a step forward, keeping his knees loose so he wouldn't fall again, and stabbed forward with his right arm, and then spinning 180 degrees on his heels.

The blades sliced through the air—but his eyes met a pair of golden, terrified ones.

Bolin gasped and let his arms fall to his sides. In front of him stood an old man in a black robe and long grey hair. He held his hands calmly in front of him, but raised his eyebrows in question

Bolin, however, was the confused one.

"You are very bad at that," the old man said judgmentally, eyes trailing down to the swords. "You stole those."

Bolin, dumbstruck, stuttered. "Uh, borrowed. I'm gonna give them back. Promise." Bolin threw his hands up in surrender, but the gesture was ineffective since he was still holding the swords.

The old man must have recognized the unique pair of blades, since they did hang in the center of the Great Room. They were quite a spectacle, since Air Acolytes didn't really have personal belongings. But this man wasn't wearing Air Acolyte robes...

The old man nodded and smirked. "I'm surprised you're here," he said. "I thought Tenzin was going to meet me here today."

Bolin shook his head. "Tenzin left today for Republic City."

The man nodded. "Oh, I see. I guess seeing an old friend isn't quite the priority of this age."

The man looked sad to Bolin so he gently set the swords on the ground and gave the old man a comforting smile. "Don't feel bad, sir, there's kind of a revolution going on. I'm sure he just lost track of time."

The old man gave a large, bellowing laugh. "Ha! You are a funny young man—and an Earthbender, correct?"

Swallowing hard, Bolin shifted his gaze toward the ground and kicked the dirt. "_Was."_

_How in the world did he know that?_ Bolin thought, a cold chill running down his spine.

Tilting his head slightly, the man asked, "What do you mean by _was._ Have you given up bending?" He said it as if he thought it were ridiculous.

"Well," Bolin muttered, "I didn't really have a choice." He cleared his throat. "You aren't from…around here are you?" Bolin added when he realized the old man had absolutely now clue what he was talking about. "Are you _supposed_ to be here?

"No I am not," the man said, his wrinkly, partly-obscured face growing cold. "But I won't tell anyone you stole the Avatar's swords if you don't tell anyone I'm here. I'd like to surprise Tenzin when he returns."

It seemed the two of them had reached a stalemate. Bolin sighed and nodded, agreeing to the deal.

"Very good," the old man said as he smirked. "Now, let's see if there's any hope for the swordfighter in you."

* * *

**Who is the mysterious old man? Is it Mister Cabbage guy?**

**I thought Saturday's episode of LOC was hilarious - the Cabbage Guy made it big and then got framed! *Bad mojo he has***

**It seems my head cannon went cannon since Korra invited Mako and Bolin to live on Air Temple Island. I feel so good about myself ;)**

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. Thank you for all who have reviewed!**_

**2lazy2login- Thanks! I love the cabbage guy so much. (love the nickname btw)**

**alchemist extraordinaire**** - Hey you! I'm glad you caught up with Korra! I had a feeling you would lean towards Borra!**

**Luna de Papel - By this chapter, it will be 100% clear who the old man is. But Bolin won't know until later. Thank you!**

**pinkneonglowstick- Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad I'm getting postive reviews on Bolin's character. Honestly I was afraid you all would hate me for making Bolin depressed. So I'm glad that's not the case!**

******proudtobepurple- Thanks! I'm getting very giddy myself because of this next chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

"No, no, NO!" The old man sighed in exasperation, scratching his forehead with a sigh. "Your form—well, you are fighting like an Earthbender."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bolin growled, face contracting. For the past hour, the cranky old man had been yelling at him about maintaining his form. It was hard, because years of Earthbending had not made him light on his feet. Maizaku had trained him to be a very talented Earthbender, but in turn trained him to be a very _untalented _swordsman.

"It means you aren't being…_proactive _enough. When fighting an opponent, you have to act first or you will fall behind and lose," the man explained. He held out his hands, asking for the swords.

Bolin was hesitant to give them to the old man, because he seemed frail with a slight hunch in his back. Reluctantly, he handed over the blades and watched as the old man adjusted.

At first he weighed them in his hands and examined the handles. Gripping them, he closed his eyes and exhaled. "Watch."

Bolin couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the old man move. Even under the thick black robe, it was clear that his legs were strong as he flew into the air. The man kicked the space around him and then landed on his feet, rapidly dicing with the blades as he spun on his heels.

Then the old man slid forward on his left foot and thrust his right arm in a chopping motion, swinging his other leg above his head and stomped. The man froze, not even out of breath, and from his bare foot rose the remnants of a flickering flame.

_Firebender._

"That was amazing," Bolin said. His voice growing scarily excited, he stepped towards the old man "Teach me how to do that!"

The old man thrust the sword at Bolin, poking the tip to his neck. Bolin swallowed hard, raising his hands apologetically. "I mean, if you feel like it… you know I don't really want to learn anyways…" he lied in a stutter.

Smiling, the old man turned the blade around, pointing the grip at Bolin. "Take it."

Hesitantly, Bolin clutched the sword and took a few steps back. They both had a sword, and it was clear by the empty stare on the old man's face that they were about to fight. Gulping Bolin held up his empty hand. "Wait. What should I call you?"

Without thought, the old man responded. "Just call me Master."

Still holding a sword in his hand, he placed his left palm over his fist and bowed. "I would be honored to learn this art from you…Master."

Bolin would finally learn how to defend himself again.

* * *

"Hold on, don't kill, me, I have to feed Pabu!" Master sighed impatiently as Bolin hunched over to feed his fluffy red pet. Pabu squeaked in excitement as Bolin retrieved a cracker from his pocket.

"That seems unsanitary," Master commented, his face scrunching slightly.

"It's for Pabu. It's not like I eat it…well maybe I do," Bolin muttered, shoving a cracker in his mouth. He needed the carbs.

"I would actually appreciate it if we resumed our training," the old man continued. "I am, in fact, a very busy person and have taken the time to train someone who has no foreseeable talent."

"Hey!" Bolin protested. "I'm just…not used to this kind of fighting." His eyes trailed to the ground.

"Because you _can't _bend?" Master added. "Why is that exactly?"

Laughing, Bolin scratched his head. "Wow, you really _aren't_ from around here." Master's eyes narrowed, compelling Bolin to continue. "The head of the anti-bender revolution, this guy named Amon, is a freakin' lunatic. He can energy bend and take away bending."

"That's impossible. Only the—"

"Avatar can energy bend?" Bolin interrupted. "Yeah, well guess what? It's possible. It's been almost two months since Amon took my bending and I've been a rotting pile of uselessness and veggie noodles."

"Hmm, with cabbage?" Master attempted, but quickly realized the joke was unheard. "I was unaware of how big of a problem this has become. Of all the things, I never suspected that an anti-bender revolution would occur in my lifetime. The war… I thought it ended when benders could finally live in harmony with eachother.

And now a Nonbender can do things the spirits only allow the Avatar to do," Master sighed, face turning pale. "I am truly sorry that you can no longer bend."

"Yeah," Bolin mumbled. "I just want to get him back, you know? And that's why I stole-erm, _borrowed_-the swords. Korra—the Avatar—she's my friend. She went with my brother into the city to fight Amon almost a week ago and I haven't heard anything. I wanted to help…but I'm useless."

Surprising Bolin, the old man gently rest a hand on his shoulder. "Do not be disgruntled by this obstacle. There is power to be found in Nonbending if you know how to use your body in conjunction with other tecniques." He gestured to the sword in Bolin's hand. "Such as duel-wielding."

"But you're a bender," Bolin pointed out. "How do you understand what it's like to be a Nonbender?"

"There have been times in my life where I have chosen to not use my bending to fight—when I didn't want my opponents to know of my heritage."

"Oh," Bolin realized, eyebrows knitting together. "Because you're a Firebender—and during the war—"

"Yes, I supported the Avatar, and if the Fire Nation had realized who I was…um, a Firebender that is, the penalty would have been even worse than simply being a sword fighting Nonbender," Master explained. "It was a very tricky situation, hiding who I was. "

"I could see that." Bolin, shocked and amazed, filled with joy as he realized he was being trained by an actual warrior—who had fought in an actual war. Who better than to teach him to fight?

"Bolin," Master went on, "I knew you were an Earthbender from the start because of the way you move. You hold back—and you can't do that when you're fighting with swords."

"Tenzin told me that holding back was what made me a great Earthbender," Bolin said, showing Master some of his Earthbending forms. He thrust his fist forward, almost expecting the dirt ground to carve itself into a boulder and leviate before him. But, as usual, empty air. "I think he called it neutral jing."

Master laughed, shaking his head. "Tenzin told you about _jing_. He should have explained there are different kinds of jing, and knowing how and when to use them is something the Avatar usually learns.

"But I will teach you, I suppose."

* * *

"Neutral jing," Master began standing pacifistically in front of Bolin. "As you know, requires hesitation. Not that hesitation is always a bad thing. Attack me."

Bolin's jaw dropped, as he imagined attacking the old man and hurting them. At the same time, he also feared what would happen if Master went Firebender on him.

"Don't be chicken" Master chortled. "Try to knock me over. It's only a lesson."

"Okay…" Bolin mumbled, taking a fighting stance and then launching himself at Master with a flying roundhouse kick. In an instant, Master swayed from the kick's path and Bolin flailed in the air. Then, the old man had Bolin by his shoulders and he was pinned to the ground.

"Holycrapholycrap," Bolin muttered, unsure what had just happened.

"That's neutral jing; watching what your opponent does before reacting," Master said, helping Bolin from the ground. "Firebender style.

"Now negative jing is often associated with Airbending. Since the Airbender lifestyle is typical pacifistic, the usual fighting tactics involve more evasion than invasion."

"So what do I do? Attack you? You'll just run away," Bolin said.

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not going to waste your time and mine by showing you how to do the easiest jing. You just run away. Instead, I'm going to teach you the most difficult form of jing: _positive_ jing." Master smiled as he readied himself in a fighting stance. Bolin stumbled, not sure if he would be prompted to attack or what. He held up his clenched fists and watched Master carefully.

Bolin and his master hovered around the enclosed area in a circle, as if one of them could attack at any moment. Master smirked, and then was suddenly a blur. Bolin ducked instinctively as he felt a blast of fire coming toward him. The old man was kicking repeatedly at Bolin, spouting small flames as he did.

"Very good negative jing, Bolin!" Master shouted in laughter above Bolin's mutterings of panic. "Now fight back!"

How was Bolin supposed to fight a Firebender without any bending? He had to do something, because Master showed now sign of slowing down even at his age.

Bolin noticed that with every kick, Master had to rotate his hip an extra few degrees to maintain his speed. Dodging each fire kick, Bolin watched for his opportunity to knock Master off his balance.

And then the moment came. Bolin, instead of simply dodging the attack, dove under Master's leg and grabbed his ankle, pulling his foot the ground. Then, he wrapped his feet around the old man's ankles and thrust his hips, forcing Master to stumble to the ground. But instead of falling, Master dove into the fall, rolling out of Bolin's grasp and standing up.

Master smiled, holding out a hand to help Bolin off the ground. "_That_ was positive jing," he said. "You not only used your natural strength, but were clever in finding my weakness."

Bolin pumped his fist in the air in happiness. "So I beat you, Master?"

The old man laughed and then his face deadpanned. "I purposely created a weakness for you to find," he said in the most serious tone. "When it comes to positive jing—the jing of the Firebenders and sword fighters—my form is inexplicably perfect."

* * *

"I think it's time for tea," Master announced, adjusting his robe. "Let's go."

Bolin was hunched over, huffing and sighing as he tried to regain his strength. The past few hours had been the most rigorous of his life. Master had taught him some forms that were apparently used Firebending, and then taught him how to adjoin a sword in the quick movements. They had even fought each other some, but Bolin didn't have any illusions—the old man was going easy on him.

"Hold—on—" Bolin wiped the dripping sweat from his face and then slipped on his robe. Master tucked the swords inside a pocket in his robe, making Bolin raise his eyebrows.

"Are you going to steal those?" Bolin muttered, suddenly regretting opening his mouth when Master narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I steal these? They are of sentimental value to the legend of the Avatar, and honestly they aren't the best swords in the world." Master opened up the other side of his robe, showing a long cylinder tucked inside containing two additional swords.

"Sorry I asked." Bolin picked up Pabu, who was joyfully chasing his tail, and placed the little ferret on his shoulder. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know you were here. How are we going to get tea?"

Master opened the gate and motioned for Bolin to go in front of him. Slipping through the blanket of green, Bolin checked around the courtyard to see if anyone was around. The sun was beginning to set, so the other Air Acolytes were either meditating or sleeping. Maybe they _could _sneak into the tea room without getting caught.

"That is a dillema," Master answered. "But weighing the benefits against the nonbeneifits, I must say I'd rather have nice cup of jasmine tea than to be your little secret."

"Does that mean…" Bolin mumbled. "You're going to turn me in for stealing the swords?"

The old man let out a bellowing laugh. "What do you think? I'm stupid? I'm the one holding the swords." He patted Bolin on the back humorously. "Besides, you are the funniest student I've had. When you've seen what I've seen, comic relief is essential to getting by."

* * *

**So it's kind of obvious who 'Master' is. But there's thing...called dramatic irony...I learned about it in English and I'm totally using it! In other words, you guys will know what Bolin won't know until later.**

**I promise there will be Borra fluff in the next chapter (even if Korra hasn't returned yet).**

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, ANY PLOT EXCEPT MINE. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

* * *

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

**_Read, rate, review :)_**

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. Thank you to all of you for your generous praise - some things just REQUIRE a response!**_

**alchemistextraordinaire**** - When you open up your fanfic account, message me and I'll sub you! Thanks girl!**

******proudtobepurple- I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to portray old Zuko. But I imagine a slightly happier version of Zuko with a little more sarcasm as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SamoaCookie- You're welcome! Hehe (:**

**zabchan - I love him and Z together as well!**

**o0seaflower0o- Thank you very much! The show must go on!**

******Awkward Seductress - I guess you will find out!**

* * *

Bolin felt so grateful to have the privilege of learning from a fighter like his master, whom he appropriately called Master. The two of them had made their way to the tea room, which was in the far corner of the Air Temple. As Bolin had thought, it was deserted.

"Would you like any sugar, Master?" Bolin asked as he tipped the spout of the teapot into two porcelain mugs.

"No thank you," Master replied, smiling gently. Bolin walked to the counter with his cup to retrieve a scoop of sugar for his tea, realizing it was slightly cold. He considered heating it up over the stove, but decided that room temperature, in this weather, wasn't all that bad.

When he sat down across from his master, Bolin's jaw dropped as he saw the old man taking a sip from a _simmering_ cup of tea.

"Whoa, did you Firebend the tea?" he asked, perplexed. Master nodded with a pleasing smile. He set his mug down and reached to take Bolin's, closing his eyes and swirling his hand around the cup. Spurting a small flame, the tea was now a perfect temperature.

Bolin sipped the mug, a feeling of absolution running over him. "Wow, this is some good jasmine."

"Very good," he agreed. Taking another sip with a smile. "And believe me, I've had a lot of tea."

Bolin snickered. "The old men here love tea—not calling you _old_, of course. Master."

"You kidding? I might as well have a foot in the grave," Master laughed. He leaned back in his chair. "I'm pretty old."

"Well, as old as you are," Bolin chided. "That thing with the tea was cool. Living on the streets with Mako, he should have Firebended our drinking water." Bolin made a face of disgust. "We got it out of this fountain in front of a pet shop, and it was kind of green. It was so nasty."

Master cringed and the froze suddenly, auburn eyes widening as he leaned over the table.

"Mako—your brother?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yeah…" Bolin trailed off.

"Your brother's a Firebender?" Master's voice was terse with confusion and slight excitement. Bolin's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, but that's slightly atypical."

"Here in Republic City," Bolin said, shaking his head. "A lot of intermarriage goes on." Bolin said this, unsure if that even applied to him. He was under the impression that his parents were both of Firebender decent. It wasn't until he had met Maizaku that he had even considered the possibility of being an Earthbender.

"I know that. But usually—I have noticed—that Earthbenders and Firebenders have Earthbending children. It's very strange, as if Earthbending is the dominant element—which is ironic considering a war was fought over that argument.

"Do you know what your parents were?" Master asked gently, tilting his head.

Bolin stared at his tea. "They died when I was about six. But I remember they were dark haired and light skinned—like me. Like Fire Nation. Mako and I assumed they were descended from the original colonialist here in the Earth Kingdom."

"Hm," Master mumbled, taking a long sip of his tea. "I'd like to meet your brother. He is quite an anomaly—at least from what I've seen in my travels."

"Yep," Bolin agreed sarcastically. "He's pretty damn special."

Master raised an eyebrow. "Am I sensing some jealousy, Bolin?"

Bolin pressed his lips together a shook his head. "Nope. None whatsoever. He's the perfect big brother." Bolin felt his face growing hotter and hotter, feeling Master's eyes burning into him. "Fine! So you know how I told you he ran off with Korra to save the city?" Master nodded. "We both like her. A lot. But she likes him. How am I supposed to show her how awesome I am if Mako's her only backup?"

Leaning back in his chair, Master chuckled. "Not to lessen your pain, but this seems ironic. The previous incarnation of the Avatar had trouble getting the object of his affections' attention."

"Uh," Bolin shuddered. "Don't remind me that Korra used to be a dude…but wait. You knew the old Avatar personally?"

"Oh yes. I never established that?" Master grinned and refilled his tea. "Aang, Tenzin's father, was in love with a Waterbender for years. She never really reciprocated anything until the war had ended.

"Karma has seemed to work in favor of the Avatar this time. Why, Katara had several young men fawning after her. Including me. Now Korra, also a Waterbender, has taken on a similar role." Master smiled, reminiscing the past.

"Whoa, Katara as in Korra's Waterbending teacher Katara?" Bolin exclaimed, eyebrows arched as high as they could go. "Katara as in Tenzin's mom? You 'fawned' over her?" Bolin's voice was filled with hysterical disbelief as he tried to imagine Master being old enough to be Tenzin's dad!

"Haha, yes. I was fascinated by how talented she was and how deeply she cared. And, to my surprise, she cared about me too. And I her. Just never in the same way."

"Man," Bolin laughed. "I guess we're in the same boat."

"Well, whatever she decides just keep in mind it's for the better. I married my childhood sweetheart and we had a beautiful daughter; I couldn't have asked for a better life," Master lectured. "Keep in mind, as the Avatar, love might have to go on the backburner until Korra restores balance. So don't be frustrated when she is oblivious to your advances."

A little shocked and trapped in a stage of disbelief, Bolin considered that Master—although old—must have had more experience in matters of the heart. Bowing his head, he took another sip of tea.

"Thanks Master."

* * *

"Dual-wielding is a very difficult fighting technique as it requires controlling both your dominant hand and non-dominant hand simultaneously," Master instructed, using his own personal swords to demonstrate his words. "They are two halves of a single weapon…two sides of one man." Master pressed the blades against each other, eyes trailing down their lengths.

Suddenly, Bolin felt his robe growing hot. And hotter. And then his skin was starting to itch with some foreign instinct. He opened his eyes to see Master with his palm shoved forward, orange and blue flickering from the center. Then, looking down at his robe, a flame was consuming the fabric.

"What the hell!" Bolin screamed, dropping his swords as rolling on the ground, trying to extinguish the flames. When he was sure that he wasn't going to be roasted alive, Bolin stood up and examined his blackened robe. "Thanks a lot."

Narrowing his eyes, Master moved into his fighting stance. "You can thank yourself. If you want to become more than a puny, Nonbending child, you must harden yourself. Show. No. Weakness." Suddenly, Master was coming at him, twirling his swords like a airship blade.

Bolin stumbled backwards, diving to the ground and grasping the swords just in time to block Master's double-slash at him. The metal crashing together made a high pitched sound of collision making Bolin cringe.

"You better get your ass of the ground before I make you fried sushi!" Master yelled in laughter, still coming at Bolin at full force. Bolin was trapped on the ground in a defensive mode. And he was barely holding against Master's strength.

Under the pressure, Bolin began to use his head. In Earthbending, what would he do? He would dodge then attack at full force. That was impossible right now.

Clearly neutral jing wouldn't work in this situation, seeing Bolin was trapped. And it seemed that his jing was quite negative at the moment, barely holding up his defenses.

So maybe it was time to go on the offense.

_Postive jing, _Bolin thought, gritting his teeth. _The jing of the Firebenders and swordfighters. _That's what Master had said when he first demonstrated his awesome skills. To get off the ground, Bolin would have to disable or confuse Master, and then go into offense.

Feeling the weakness growing in his arms, the motivation to end this quarrel grew in the pit of his stomach. Releasing a roar of exasperation, Bolin launched himself from the ground by thrusting his legs and then stomach in a wave motion. He twisted his ankle in the process, but managed to jump far enough away from Master to regain his footing and hold up his swords. Now that he wasn't in a single position on the ground, he had more options.

Master smiled, pleased that his student had escaped from a seemingly impossible situation. Now it was time not stop going easy on him.

Bolin's jaw dropped as flames emerged from the sword's blades, a mischievous smirk on Master's face. Somehow, Bolin realized, the old man was bending _through _the swords, spurting yellow and orange from the tip and all down the sides.

_Positive jing, postive jing, _Bolin chanted internally, whipping his swords in a scissor-like motion. When his swords clashed with the flaming blades, lightning seemed to explode where they met. Even though Bolin's arms were growing tired, he felt more exhilarated than he had in a while.

Since he lost his bending.

Smiling, he felt the chi rushing through his body, some deep and dormant instinct erupting in his chest. A whisper in his mind told him what to do and how to move, where to strike and when to block or dodge. He found himself moving in a particular way he had only seen Mako move in the Pro-Bending arena.

He was fighting like a Firebender.

The thought made him smile as he propelled himself off the ground and launching kick at the old man. The timing was perfect; he was mid sword swing, and his chest was wide open. Bolin grunted as his foot planted itself in the center of Master's abdomen, sending them both to the ground.

Grinning widely and out of breath, Bolin had pinned Master to the ground.

Without Earthbending.

Chuckling, Master let his swords clatter to the ground, their flames going out immediately. Bolin took his foot off the old man and lent Master a hand, which he took.

Dusting off his black robes and then bowing his head, Master looked more pleased than ever.

"Bolin, remember that, even though you are no longer a bender, you have fire in your heart," Master said, his voice tinged with pride. "Quite literally, in fact. You are descended from greatness, I suspect. Both Firebender and Earthbender. Never forget that." Master place his hands firmly on Bolin shoulders, and then embraced Bolin.

Dropping his swords, Bolin hugged his master, burying his face in the shoulder of his robe.

He didn't want Master to see him crying.

* * *

It had been a week since Tenzin left and Master had changed Bolin's life.

Their training had continued; starting in the cool morning hours to meditate, taking breaks when the sun was at its highest, and then resuming training until nightfall. Master had been a man of few words since their first duel. And what he did say was criticism, which Bolin supposed was good. But he wondered why Master hadn't been showering him with the usual life lessons and anecdotes about tea.

One day, during the afternoon, the two of them had sat down for tea in the courtyard (Bolin had smuggled one of Pema's teapots) and Master heated the pot as usual and poured the sizzling green liquid. Nervously sipping, Bolin glanced up at the old man whose expression was completely blank.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Bolin asked gently, eyes turning toward the bottom of his tea cup. He watched the loose tea leaves float around as he waited for a response.

"Yes and no," Master said dully. "Yes, there is something wrong. No, it is nothing you have done."

"Oh," Bolin muttered.

Master sighed heartily and set his mug on the floor, placing his hands on his knees.

"You remind me very much of an old friend," he admitted.

"What? Do I look old?" Bolin chided sarcastically. Master smiled slightly, almost unperturbed.

"The friend I'm speaking of is also Tenzin's uncle—Katara's brother. He wasn't a bender, and he was always trying to find new ways to fight alongside his sister and the Avatar. He fought with a sword, sometimes. He was pretty good."

"Oh," Bolin muttered in realization. "_Was?"_

"Yes, he passed away a few years ago. I suppose you remind me of him when we were young. Very intuitive, but also comical."

"I am pretty funny." Bolin reached to pour Master some more tea, but he shook his head. He cleared his throat and started. "I just want to thank you again for putting up with me. I'm not a very good swordfighter, but I feel so empowered. I feel like I could take on the world."

"You are right, Bolin." Master sipped his tea, and inhaled the jasmine steam. "You aren't a good swordfighter. You are an_amazing_ swordfighter. When we first began, I did not forsee you mastering one sword let alone two.

"In a short week, with your heart aflame with passion, you have _mastered _the technique I have taught you. You are among the best students I have ever had."

"Wow," Bolin mumbled, scratching his head. "So I guess we're done?"

Master nodded. "For now, at least. Maybe one day I will return to see Tenzin and finally meet the new Avatar. And your brother."

"Wait," Bolin paused. "_Return_? You're leaving?" His expression fell, eyebrows pulling together.

Master laughed. "Don't worry, I do visit more frequently than you think. But I have important business to attend to in Ba Sing Se." Master reached his hand across the table, and Bolin took it with a firm handshake.

"Yeah, okay," Bolin muttered. "So are you leaving now?" Master nodded. Gulping down the last bit of his hot tea—the temperature stinging his tongue. "Thank you, so much Master. For everything."

They both got up from the ground, and bowed to each other. Master began to walk away, and then stopped to turn around.

"Bolin?" the old man said.

"Yes, Master?"

The old man smiled, and bowed his head slightly. "Next time we meet, you may call me Master _Zuko._" Bolin nodded, watching his black-robbed master make his way toward the docks.

Staring at the ground, he saw his swords glistening in the sunlight. Maybe it was time to hang them up back where they belonged. He would have to get his own next time he was in Republic City.

Going into the Great Room, he saw it was moderately empty so he pulled the swords from his lapel. He hung them gently on the small bronze hinges prodtruding from the wall, the plaque bellow catching his eye again.

_'To my dear friend and favorite student, Aang,' _it read, _'these are my favorites, so please don't lose them. –Z.'_

Z.

_Z._

_Zuko._

_Firebending _Zuko.

Fire _Lord _Zuko.

His stomach dropping about twenty feet, he gulped.

He had just been trained to fight by a Fire Lord.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH.**

**I couldn't resist.**

**I'm very happy about how this chapter turned out. I so want Zuko's flamin' swords.**

**The next chapter is going to take a turn for the worst so prepare yourselves, my pretties.**

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, ANY PLOT EXCEPT MINE. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

* * *

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

**_Read, rate, review :)_**

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. Thank you to all of you for your generous praise - some things just REQUIRE a response! **_

**Luna de Papel - I do miss Iroh dearly. I've always thought that, despite all he's been through, Zuko would be a softy. Especially as an old man.**

**proudtobepurple - Yes! I love the Sokka/Bolin parallels to death. And who better to train a sword fighter than the Blue Spirit, right? And yes, the shits 'bout to hit the fan D:**

**o0seaflower0o - Glad you enjoyed :D**

**amethystaquamarine34azure - Thank you for the review! Looking forward to your fanfic!**

* * *

After Master Zuko's departure, Bolin mulled in disbelief over the fact that the old man had not only known Avatar Aang, but _trained_ him. Bolin was surprised he was still alive. He had heard the Great Redeemer, as they called him, was fair yet fierce. The old man who had poured his tea and embraced him warmly did not seem like the old Fire Lord history spoke of.

Bolin was sweeping the floor of his and Mako's bedroom as he thought about his master. Even though he was dumbstruck, he was wholly honored. He had literally drank tea with the most famous Fire Lord of all time, and survived. Thrusting the straw-end of the broom across the paneled floor, he began to sweep the dirt and bits of food into a dustpan.

But before the dirt could find its way to the trashcan, a large gust of wind blew the dust and bits of cracker in Bolin's face, making him clench his eyes and tighten his lips in disgust.

"Which one of you little turds blew all this crud in my face?" Bolin yelled, face growing red. He dropped the dustpan and wiped the nasty residue from his face and bolted into the hallway. He heard the familiar, high pitched giggle of Meelo echoing from the end of the hall. Bolin chased after the snickering, until he was in one of the old Air Acolytes bedrooms. He could hear the giggling, but was unsure from where.

A stunned old man's eyes opened wide as he stabbed a finger to his trunk, which was slightly cracked. Bolin approached the trunk carefully, the snickering growing with every step he took. He flung the lid open and grabbed the little Airbender by the shoulders, laughing hysterically along with the little boy as Bolin held him captive.

"You shouldn't sabotage my hard work when I'm doing house chores," Bolin lectured Meelo with a smile. "You're mom might kill me if I don't get the sweeping done." Bolin set the little Airbender on the floor and kneeled next to him. "So will you wait to blow in my face s'more until later?"

Meelo nodded enthusiastically, bending a little ball of air between his hands. "Okay! Watch this!" The ball of air transformed into a little tornado, growing and consuming the air around them.

"That's enough Meme!" a loud voice erupted from behind Bolin. Pema, whose stomach seemed like it was about to explode it was so big, crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her youngest little Airbender.

Meelo dropped his arms and the tornado disappeared. "Sorry," he muttered.

Pema's frown turned into a smile as she knelt and opened her arms. She lifted the little boy, resting his weight against her shoulder. She then turned her eyes toward Bolin.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done since Tenzin has been away," she said, her expression saddened. "The kids really do like you."

Blushing, Bolin scratched his neck nervously. "Yeah, its no problem. Is there anything else you need help with?"

Sighing, she readjusted Meelo on her shoulder. "Yes, you could help me paint the nursery. It's a very dull shade of grey and I wanted to paint it blue for the baby." She absentmindedly placed her free hand on her stomach.

"Sure," Bolin agreed. Pema set her son down and he ran off down the hall.

"Follow me then," Pema said, motioning Bolin towards the nursery.

* * *

Bolin was midstroke with the paintbrush when he heard the explosion.

It was slow yet dangerously rapid, sending vibrations across the water and into the island. Bolin gasped as he felt the tingling sensation of the vibrations traveling through his bones and his hands. A slight moment later, a light gust of wind travel through the bedroom window and kissed Bolin's face.

"What the hell?" Bolin said, dropping his paintbrush and running to the window. In the distance, he saw flames engulfing Republic City—so high they seemed to be licking the clouds. Pema stood next to him, deadpanned, placing her hand over her chest.

"Tenzin…" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. It had only been a couple weeks since Mako and Korra left, and a week since Tenzin followed.

Bolin was at a loss as he watched the embers swirl with the wind. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of screaming in the distance. The cries of pain and despair tore at Bolin, making him clutch the windowsill tightly.

Was his brother screaming for help?

Bolin turned to Pema, who was bent over and clutching her stomach. She groaned, and then opened her eyes. Bolin's heart stopped when he heard the sound of trickling water.

"The baby," Pema muttered. "It's coming.

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Bolin screamed, directing all the Air Acolytes into the Great Room. Most of them women, cried as they clutched their babies and small children. None of the men sat down, instead they waited like eager soldiers for their instructions.

After the explosion, Bolin knew a choice would have to be made. The city was being rapidly consumed by the flames, and soon the island would not be safe. It was the end; this was what revolution looked like.

Boats were beginning to leave the city harbor, making their way toward Air Temple Island, and Bolin had no idea if they were filled with friends or enemies. Since Tenzin had dubbed him with some authority in his absence, he managed to get everyone into the Great Room so he could address them.

Though he had no idea what to say.

There was no way to evacuate the whole Air Temple in one trip, and the nearest harbor was too far away to make a round trip. There were thousands of possibilities…none of them involved every single person leaving the island that day.

Once he was sure the rest of the temple was empty, he locked the doors to the Great Room and stood atop a chair and whistled loudly over the crying and angry chatter.

"Hey! Listen up!" Bolin yelled forcefully. To his surprise, people quieted and looked up at him attentively "As you all have seen, there has been some kind of attack on Republic City; probably the work of Amon. I know most of you don't know me, but a decision needs to be made."

"What kind of decision?" one man spoke up, crossing his arms and staring up at Bolin skeptically.

"Uh…an important one," Bolin muttered. He shook his head, trying to relinquish his fear and nervousness. "Here is my plan: We evacuate all the elderly, women, and children on the Water Tribe ship that's sitting on the dock. Because it won't be able to carry _all_ of us. They will travel to Ba Sing Se and get help from the Earth King, because this shit has gotten way out of hand."

"What will the rest of us do?" another man yelled. Bolin pressed his lips together.

"Well I figure we wait for those boats to get to the island, check if they're friend or foe. If they are our friends, they will be officially declared Republic City refugees," Bolin explained. "We will move as many as we can off the island and to Ba Sing Se on the sky bison, and the remaining we will stay with until reinforcements arrive."

"And if they're our foe?" That question came from a sweaty, in-labor Pema who sat on a bench as a Healer patter her forehead with a rag.

With a surge of strength pumping through his veins, Bolin lifted his chin.

"Then we fight."

* * *

"Tenzin asked me to protect you all," Bolin said hurriedly as he ushered Pema on to the boat. Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki followed reluctantly, faces pouting.

"Where is Daddy?" Meelo asked sadly. Bolin had never seen the little kid so depressed. He rubbed Meelo's bald head.

"You're dad is being a hero," Bolin said. He didn't have the heart to make him any promises about Tenzin's safety. The little boy frowned and crossed his arms. Bolin's chest swelled, and he whistled loudly.

"Pabu!" he called for his fire ferret. Through the crowd of people, Bolin saw his little fire ferret weaving through the foot traffic and on to the boat. Pabu then climbed on Bolin's shoulder, cuddling against his cheek. Heaving a sigh, he removed Pabu and placed him in Meelo's arms. Unsure what to do with the fire ferret, Meelo hugged the little animal.

"Take care of them, Pabu," Bolin instructed, following up with a message made of the clicking of his tongue.

"Wait a minute—" Jinora suddenly spoke up. "Mom is giving birth and you're stuffing us all on a boat?" Jinora asked incredulously. "That's just _perfect_."

Bolin groaned. "You know, you could die if you stay here, so don't give me any lip Jinora!" he snapped. Eyes wide, Jinora ran further onto the boat, her younger siblings following her silently. Bolin's chest tightened as he watched is red furry friend dissapear.

Pema lay back on a bed that was set up on the ship's deck. She smiled slightly. "I don't think anyone's ever made her feel that wrong," Pema said, coughing.

Bolin laughed awkwardly. "Hehe, yeah, she was just bugging me."

Pema nodded. "You are in a tough position, Bolin. But if Tenzin were here… he'd be proud." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Now go save our home."

* * *

_**WARNING: Parts of this section might not be for the faint of heart. Read at your own discretion.**_

Once the Water Tribe ship had set sail, Bolin instructed the men to find what ever they could use as a weapon. Although the Air Acolytes were pacifists, desperate times called for desperate measures—and a Pro-Bending ex-bending sixteen year old was leading them into battle.

They all stood on by the water, as a ship was about to come ashore. Bolin had grabbed the swords from the Great Room—once again—but did not feel guilty. He felt a pang of pride as he imagined Master Zuko standing beside him, also ready to fight with his swords in a glorious blaze of red flames. He could even see Maizaku bending in his mind, even though he wasn't a bender anymore. He was a soldier of duality—the blades he held in his hands were his only retribution.

His arms hung at his side, but muscles still flexed for every moment. The anchor of the ship dropped, and a bridge fell from its side as people poured out of the metal contraption.

They all raised their weapons for an instant, but dropped them soon after because the images of the people were horrifying. Covered in soot with their clothes singed from fire, they coughed and huffed, almost collapsing as they hit the dock. Some were covered in enough blood to belong to a single person, and the causation sickened Bolin.

Then the thought he had been forcing out of his mind hit Bolin like a boulder—Mako and Korra! Were they okay? Were they dead? Were they bleeding to death on the street? Being consumed by the orange and black flames?

Did Korra face Amon?

There was nothing he could do about that now—he had to play his part and help the people who were running from the evil that had consumed the city he called home.

Bolin tucked the swords inside his robe and swarmed to the people who needed the most help. At least fifty men, women, and children were on that ship. None of them looked like chi blockers. Bolin's stomach fell when he saw children coughing, crying, and clinging to their mother's and fathers. One little girl sobbed over her mother, whose face was raw from a sickening burn and already seemed to be dead.

The remaining Air Acolytes had set up an infirmary of sorts in the Great Room. After a few hours, they realized that the room better served as a holding place for the deceased.

Bolin, swarming around anxiously applying bandages and making sure the injured had water, found a woman sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. She rocked back and forth, her eyes void of emotion. She seemed unscathed, except for her blackened hair that seemed to have been on fire. Bolin approached her clearing his throat. "Are you alright Miss?"

The woman shook her head vigorously. "I—I made a mistake."

"What?" Bolin asked, confused. He knelt before the woman, trying to make eye contact with the young woman.

The woman's voice trembled. "I made a mistake. I'm a Equalist."

"_What?" _Bolin exclaimed. He stumbled backward, and looked around. What was he supposed to do? Tie her up and interrogate her? He wasn't the police. He wasn't here to enforce the law. Instead, he found a blanket and drapped it over the woman despite his anger. She was an Equalist… but she seemed like half of a person.

She tucked her chin under the edge of the blanket and looked up at Bolin. "Thank you," she mumbled through the fabric, and then she began to cry.

Face hot, he leaned forward. "Why are you here?" Bolin asked through clenched teeth.

"I ran," she said simply, staring at the ground. "I made a mistake so I ran."

There was a long silence in the air, and then the woman sighed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I went to one of Amon's rallies, and it was amazing. The energy, the solidarity. This must sound sick…but I felt special. I was the only Nonbender in my family, and I guess I always felt like a disappointment to my parents...but I see now that isn't true.

"At that first rally I saw, Amon said, '_if we want a bender free society, we must start from the ground up_.' I thought that sounded great, until today. My home, my shop—destroyed. I didn't think he was being literal.

"I just felt so…unimportant. Amon made me feel important. I felt guilty, but it wasn't enough." The woman choked on her breath. "And then the explosion—I was there with Amon when he detonated it. He said, '_it's time for a new beginning._' It was horrible. So much screaming…

"And I ran! I felt like a coward at first, but…" the woman trailed on, "I almost died. After the initial explosion, Amon had many of his machines marching down the streets, binding benders left and right. Little kids weren't safe—because a bender's a bender. They're all dangerous." The woman snarled, her expression filled with pure hatred.

"Just because someone's a bender doesn't make them inherently evil," Bolin growled. "Just the same, being a Nonbender doesn't make you inherently good." The words were clearly meant as a pointed insult towards the woman.

"I know," the woman mumbled. "I hate myself for what I've done. What I've helped Amon do. Eventually, the machines exploded. All of them. I don't know if Amon rigged them with bombs or what, but it wasn't just benders that were dying then. That's when I ran. The streets were filled with flames, barreling towards anyone and everyone. One was coming towards me. And before I could even blink, a Firebender dived in front of me and bended the flame away…" Filled with disspair, the woman shook her head.

"I will never forget that moment. The bravery of one bender saved my life."

Bolin, at a loss for words, just mulled over everything the woman had said. Amon had clearly surrendered his leverage over many of the Equalists once he began to exterminate _everyone. _The lunatic had planted a bomb, used machines against children, and essentially destroyed Republic City. Bolin felt a twinge of pain, images of Mako and Korra flashing into his mind. Were they in the mess? Were they fighting Amon?

Bolin's chest grew tight; he wondered if one of the mangled and burned bodies was his brother. Or worse, what if there was nothing left of him?

He leaned forward and cleared his throat. "By chance…" he muttered, "was the Firebender wearing a red scarf?"

The woman gazed up at him, biting her lip. "No, she wasn't." _She,_ Bolin wept internally. He still had no idea whether his brother was alive or not.

"What about the Avatar?" he continued. The woman shook her head.

"I wasn't very high up in the organization, so I don't know," she muttered. She then narrowed her eyes at Bolin and pressed her bloodied lips together. "I hope she gets that sick son of a bitch."

With that last heave of anger, the woman's body toppled weakly over, revealing the back of the woman's head to Bolin. Her blonde hair stained with blood and embedded with gravel and dirt, her scalp seemed to peeling from her skull like a peel from an orange.

Holding down the contents of his stomach, he wrapped the frail and broken woman in a blanket, and then carried her to the Great Room. There, she wasn't an Equalist who contributed to the death of hundreds—perhaps thousands.

She was just another casualty of war.

* * *

**My heart = broken**

**I'm excited for the next chapter even though I haven't written a word of it. It might take me a bit longer than usual, but its coming!**

**What do you think about this "we're going to make you wait two weeks for another LoK episode" BS? I might just write a mini fanfiction, from Bolin's point of view, talking about how pissed that makes him. Here it is.**

_"What?" Bolin said, pulling his sharp blades from the inner lining of his coat. "Two weeks? TWO WEEKS? But that's TWO WEEKS MORE I'll have to wait for some lip action with Korra! I'm never gonna get **some of that** with these stupid producers prolonging the series!"_

_The picture of Bryke hanging on his bedroom wall, taunting him, Bolin sneered. Throwing his arm back, he then whipped his shoulder, launching the sword. It sliced through the air, the tip of the blade planting itself in the smiling face of the wretched producer..._

**I'm not even gonna proof read that, I know its so bad.**_  
_

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. Thank you to all who have reviewed!**_

**palaemon77- Thank you! **TEAM PABU!****

**alchemist extraordinaire**** - Oh my goodness, just wait until you read this chapter! xoxo**

**Luna de Papel - Yes I completely agree with everything you just said xD For all we know, Amon's been taking away innocent bender's ability in secret - the "punishment" for the corrupt benders has just been propaganda. And I've heard of that quote - from the first episode I've always thought Republic City was supposed to symbolize post WWI Germany... the Nazi regime and whatnot. It just seems like there are many parallels regarding equality, a scapegoat (Germany = Jews, RC = benders), and of course a cult of personality. I guess it could also symbolize pre-Communist Russia, too. Thanks for your review!**

**Z- Thanks for the feedback! I fixed those errors. And in chapter 7 Bolin says: "How am I supposed to show her how awesome I am if Mako's her only backup?" It was supposed to be comical, but serious too. He's upset that Mako's gone to help Korra with the Amon problem, being her "backup." By spending more time with Korra, Bolin feels like Korra will like Mako more. He feels like if he "backing up" Korra as well, he might stand a fighting chance against his brother (for Korra's affections.)**

******Amethystaquamarine34azure - Thank you! BOOOO 2 weeks! I will probably be spending my summer watching the episodes over and over and over... :)**

******proudtobepurple- Yes! Go Bolin! **fangirrlllin** I'm glad this is action-packed enough for everyone!**

******Yuukifan001 - Yes, I thought the eyes might give it a way. Zuko's my favorite character-ever-so I can't ever exclude him from my head cannons. xD And I want to throw rocks at the producers too! :((**

* * *

It was becoming hard to breathe as thick smoke filled the air of Air Temple Island. Everyone's breathing was clearly labored, which is why Bolin organized a system that would evacuated the most severely injured on the sky bison. He had also gathered as many benders he could find in the courtyard. In the distance he could see a dozen ships, some commercial and some private. The threat of Amon and his chi blockers—not to mention those crazy enough to remain loyal to him—still hung in the air, and the island needed a line of defense before the Earth Kingdom Army reached Republic City.

The group of benders wasn't that large; some he recognized from Pro-Bending teams, and some were families of made of women and young children. Bolin cleared his throat, addressing the group.

"I know everything is hectic already, but we will have no hope if all those ships—" he pointed out into the ocean "—are filled with Amon's supporters. We have to reinforce the island, but also make it accessible to good people who might need our help.

"So here's the plan," Bolin continued. "Waterbenders—are there any Waterbenders?" Bolin looked around, and a few raised their hands. "If you have the ability to heal, go back into the Air Temple and start treating the minor injuries so there will be more turn-over. We'll need as many people as we can today." A few left, including all the children, Bolin noticed in relief. The rest of the group was made of teenagers and adults with hardened expressions.

"I know you all are out for blood," Bolin said, bowing his head. "I am too. But today isn't about revenge. Our numbers are weak and we have no machines.

"But today, we can show Amon how great we are—how great _benders _are. Because everyone on this island is relying on us until help comes."

"What if help never comes?" a man in the crowd spoke up. "What if these revolutions are happening everywhere, and we just don't know it?"

The thought made Bolin shudder, and he shook his head in disagreement. "Help _will _ come," he reiterated. "But until then, I need the Earthbenders to build a wall around the whole island. It doesn't have to be pretty, but it needs to be tall," Bolin instructed. "Remaining Waterbenders—you need to freeze the water around the ships just before they dock. Then you check if they're hostile or not. If so, bring 'em on in."

"What about us?" a Firebender playfully tossed a flame from hand to hand, smirking as he looked up at Bolin.

"Well, as they say in the Fire Nation—flame-o hotmen!" Bolin laughed heartily.

The group of benders nodded in agreement, some smiling. Bolin felt his chest swell as the Earthbenders began summon pillars of dense rock around the island—towering above their heads. Waterbenders made the island's marina a minefield of ice shards and waves. Firebenders stood at the ready as a ship marked _Future Industries_ approached the island.

_There's only one thing worse than a bender without his bending_, Bolin thought. _A bender without a purpose._

* * *

The island seemed to hold their breath as the Waterbenders skated across their paths of ice into the water. A woman barreled herself onto the deck of the ship, disappearing from sight. The other benders followed her on board, but the large metal walls of the ship made it hard to see what was going on.

Among the anxious group of Firebenders, it was easy for Bolin to see who had lost someone. They had red eyes but stern expressions, and the fire balls in their hands were particularly restless. Although he hoped Mako was safe on one of these ships, a sense of reality had began to set in Bolin's mind. The scenes of horror he had witnessed in the past few hours were enough to break him. But the thought of losing his brother…he couldn't accept that reality just yet.

Mako was relentless. When their parents died, Mako made sure that, even when they lived in a moldy cardboard box, they always had food to eat. Mako always did dangerous jobs like redirecting lightning at the power plant, and working for various gangs within the Republic City. From the perspective of most street kids, Bolin was privledged to have an older brother like Mako.

Suddenly, Bolin felt guilty for every harboring angst against Mako. For hurting him over and over. For being an immature brat. If his brother could see him, would he be proud?

Bolin's train of thought was broken when he heard screams. Heart racing, he looked at the Firebenders. They nodded in understanding, the flames in their hands shaping into more destructive-looking weapons.

The Waterbenders aboard the ship were jumping off the metal walls hysterically, their expressions consumed with fear.

"There's a bomb!" they yelled, wrapping themselves in an orb of water.

The seconds before the explosion were menacing. The Waterbenders on shore made a tidal wave come towards the boat and push it away from the island. The Earthbenders thickened the wall of stone, and then everyone braced for the impact.

Bolin's eardrums seemed to explode. They were left ringing and his forehead felt numb with a pain he'd never experienced before. Like someone was blending his brain. He fell to the ground instinctively, feeling the pulse of the explosion beneath him and the water flying through the air. He glanced up and saw part of the wall was beginning to fall over, about to topple over him. Bolin gasped, the darkness swallowing him—he knew the next thing he'd feel was the pain of a million deaths as his own element crushed him.

But the pain never came. Bolin opened his eyes, heart pounding in his ringing ears, and saw that someone had shielded him with a dome of rock, protecting his body from the tumbling wall. He crawled out from beneath it on his hands and knees, coughing as the smoke and dust filled his lungs. With his numbed hearing, Bolin felt the vibrations from the screams in his palms.

Glancing upward, he saw a silhouette reaching out their hand. Bolin took it gladly, stumbling forward into the person. He was surprised when he felt their arms wrap around him, clenching his shirt. Shocked, Bolin buried his face into their shoulder and gasped. His face was pressed against a red—dirty, but red—scarf.

"Mako," Bolin gasped, throwing his arms around his brother tight. His chest swelled with happiness; Mako was alive and he was _here_. Images of childhood struck him like lightning—the night their parents died, Mako holding Bolin and rocking him softly. They cried together. They fought together.

And they would continue to _fight together._

Once They released each other, Mako firmly placed his hands on Bolin's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're alright," Mako mumbled, tears in his eyes. Bolin, in a trance of silent happiness, nodded in agreement. "We couldn't stop the ship in time—but the others are _all_ filled with good people."

Bolin nodded, looking around. Waterbenders frantically doused flames and Earthbenders were trying to clean up the mess the crumbling wall left. Part of the Air Temple was gone completely—Bolin hoped that it was empty prior to the explosion.

Gathering his thoughts, Bolin ran his fingers through his hair. "Tell the Waterbenders to bring the other ships to shore—tell them what you told me—and any ships that aren't damaged… get all the Nonbenders out of here." Then a moment of realization flashed over Bolin. "Wait—how did you get here?"

Mako smiled, stabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Bolin looked in the direction he pointed, and there he saw Korra—face blackened with soot and her Water Tribe clothes slightly singed—bent over an injured person as she placed a glove of glowing water over them. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail and her brown locks hung delicately over her face as she worked over her patient. Bolin's heart thumped in his chest as he ran over to Korra, who smiled when she saw him.

"Bo," she sighed in relief. Standing up once her patient was healed, she met Bolin and threw her arms around him. They embraced each other, and Bolin could feel her heart palpitating against his chest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair and Korra's fingers stabbed into his back.

The moment, seeming so perfect, had to end. Korra released him first, blushing as she stared at the ground.

Bolin, who really wasn't good at these sort of things, placed a hand on her cheek. Her faced reddened even more under his touch, and she glanced up to meet his eyes.

"Korra…" Bolin stuttered, sensing Korra's heart beating harder and harder against her chest, leaned in quickly and pressed his lips against hers.

They were soft, and unsure at first. But soon, she brought a hand to his cheek, pulling him down to her to deepen the kiss before breaking free.

Wordless, Bolin smiled goofily.

"I—I gotta heal some more people," Korra said, scratching her neck.

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, you're really good at that." He awkwardly gave her a thumbs-up. "Keep up the good work. Mako will tell you the plan…"

Bolin whipped around, facing his brother who had a shit-faced smile. He tauntingly clapped his hands together softly, as if praising Bolin. Blushing, Bolin marched toward the dock as he waited for the rest of the ships to come ashore.

* * *

The last ship had dropped its bridge onto Air Temple Island and Bolin still hadn't spotted Tenzin. He watched with anticipation as the horrible images continued: injured elderly, adults, children, animals—stumbling off the congested ship and gasping for air. Some of their expressions were filled with terror, especially as they set eyes on Air Temple Island.

Smoke billowed in pyres in places where the fires hadn't been put out yet. Parts of the temple itself had been blown away when the ship exploded, or just eaten up by some of the flames following the explosion. Most of these refuges had expected a sanctuary—what Air Temple Island had promised to be. Then again, Republic City was supposed to be the center of harmony and equality in the world. And look at it now - consumed by a war fueled by hatred.

The Equalists had corrupted the idea of harmony. Their perception of the bending world was distorted by the gangs and crime. They failed to see the good in benders—the healers, the law enforcers. Complete equality was just an illusion—and evening the playing field by ruthlessly killing benders was just _sick._

He wondered how many people, like the woman he had spoken to, were repentant Equalists. How many of them had helped Amon achieve so much destruction? How many of them had contributed to the stripping of his own bending? At this point, Bolin thought, it didn't matter. Seventy years of attempting harmony had simply failed; maybe Avatar Aang and the others were wrong to think that nonbenders and benders could ever live together without tearing eachothers throats out.

Bolin's chest clenched as someone announced the last boat had been emptied. Either Tenzin was gone or still in Republic City…

Before he could finish the thought, someone let out an bloodcurdling scream. He turned around to see a woman, pointing towards the sky.

Just a few hundred feet above the water was a smoking airship, swirving through the air as it lost altitude. It looked the MetalbBender airship, but how could anyone be sure? It could be filled with chi blockers who had damaged and the comondeered it.

Korra was suddenly standing beside Bolin, face hardened as her hair stirred in the wind.

"Tenzin might be on there," she said. "Last time I saw him, he was with Bei Fong." Tenzin was very close to Korra, and he wanted to comfort her somehow. Feelings from their kiss came rushing back to him, but he knew now wasn't the time.

"If it doesn't slow down, it's going to crash into the island," Bolin mumbled. Korra's lips pressed into a line.

"I know," she whispered. Without warning, she began to run. Bolin began to charge after her, holding out his hand.

"Wait! Korra!" he yelled, panicing. At the end of the dock, she elongated her body as she dove into the water. Bolin stopped himself - he wasn't following her into the water. It was too late. Swallowing hard, he silently prayed to Tui and La that they were on Korra's side - and not Amon's.

The airship was coming down hard and fast. Korra emerged from the water, standing atop a tornado of water that grew higher and higher to meet the aircraft. Bolin watched in amazement as she spun her arms, increasing the size of her tower of water. It was clear what she was trying to do; she was going to cushion the airship's crash by creating a pillow of water before crashed into the island.

The airship plummeted into the water, creating a terrifyingly large tidal wave that was coming right for Air Temple Island. Behind Bolin, people began to run, even though there was no where to run. Bolin, however, didn't flinch because he was watching Korra. He watched how her body moved and could anticapate her plan - even though he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Much like in the Pro-Bending arena, he would predict her actions to piggy-back off of her attacks.

This time he watched her, seeing her strength as she seemed to be bending the entire ocean. He got a glimpse of her face, and saw her eyes glowing with a magnificence he had never seen before. Her expression was so intense, her power raging through the air and filling the sky with dark and ominous clouds.

He didn't just see Korra—he saw the Avatar.

And in the moment that the wave was about to crash over the island, Korra thrust her arms outwards as if to silence a symphony. A crackling sound exploded as the wave and the water around the airship became solid ice. The pillar of water Korra surrounded herself in was all but calm now. Her illuminated eyes turned toward Republic City.

"Korra! No!" Bolin yelled into the air. His voice cut through the sound of the water and the screaming and crying. Somehow, so far away, the entranced Avatar heard Bolin and faced him.

Cautiously, Bolin stepped out onto the ice and began to approach Korra. The cracking sounds beneath his feet scared him, but Korra did not. Even though she seemed to be the goddess of rage and destruction, Bolin saw who she was. She wasn't just the Avatar—she was a hurt girl. But her pain was amplified by the rage of a thousand Avatars that came before her, a thousand Avatars who were insulted by the disgraceful things Amon had done.

"Korra, you have to help these people first!" Bolin yelled, motioning towards the island. Korra cocked her head, her tower of water seeming to drop.

"Amon can wait," he said softer. Eyes filled with anguish, Korra let out a cry as the water beneath her fell.

The water washed harmlessly over the ice and Bolin vigilantly skated over the field of frozen water. He found Korra, soaked and cold, and gathered her into his arms. Coughing, she clutched to him and tried to gather some warmth from his body.

Her teeth chattered, but she leaned against his ear. "Thank you."

* * *

**Okay, so after she went all Avatar, I was kind of imagining that scene in ATLA when Sokka's does the **WATER TRIBE** thing. Haha.**

**So they finally kissed! Yay! It was so hard not to be all fluffy, because I'm such a fluffy person. But eventually there will be more than just a kiss.**

**And I figured since Katara was able to calm Aang down, why can't Bolin do the same? I mean this story does ship them.**

**Whewww. This was a hard chapter to write.**

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. I can't believe how many I have! I think I might be investing as much time into replying as I do to writing the chapter! Hehe. Thanks to all who have reviewed!**_

o0seaflower0o - Thank you mucho mucho!

alchemist extraordinaire - Thanks girl! I love me some Borra action!

yuukifan001 - Yeah as much as I like Mako, the pairing seems impossible. And Masami doesn't seem all that bad since this past episode gave me some feels when Korra selflessly tells Mako to be with Asami. I either want Borra or Tahno... my dark Tahorra side is growing stronger by the day lol.

azaliahearts - I don't know what my life would be without a happy ending. But I'm not sure how its gonna end yet, so we'll see. I'll tell you this: I'm not gonna make poor Bo suffer anymore :'D

Fleeting Moment - I am most definitely a girl! LOL. LOK is pretty much the shit, IMO, so everything your saying I'm down with! I'm glad I could be your Borra dealer and ease these painful Korra-less days that are ahead. XD And I really do try to write chunky - I really do - but sometimes I just draw a blank and go with _short_ instead of sounding flaky and cheesy. I can be pretty dang cheesy. :P **And could someone tell me how my writing style is 'unique'?** I've gotten several reviews saying so, but I've always felt like my writing is kind of dry...idk. Thank you so much for your awesome review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! XOXO

Palaemon77 - Thank you! I've really tried to expand Bolin's character even if he does seem a little OOC. Remember Pabu left with Pema and the fan! Bolin wanted his little fire ferret to watch over them while he was saving everyone else XD (After summarizing that plot line, it sounds so amazingly corny).

Awkward Seductress - Thank you darling! I am planning on seeing this one through! ;D

lpwriter4life - Why thank you!

nakala - I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter... have you enjoyed any others? Just curious :)

amethystaquamarine34azure - Ohmygoodness I just love fluff. I eat it up like cotton candy - no, COCAIN-LINED cotton candy. But I'm am holding back the tidal wave and saving it for a one-shot or something. **I honestly can't believe I'm posting a chapter every freaking day** and I hope I don't run out of my creative juice before I'm done (I tend to do that) XD

Theatre of the Mind - Wow thank you so much! I really do put a lot of thought into everything I write, which is both a good and a bad thing XD I'm glad you decided to read my ff!

* * *

"Bo! Bolin! What's wrong with her?" Mako rushed over to Bolin, who was carrying Korra towards the Air Temple. Bolin didn't hear his brother, as something had numbed his hearing. He just saw a worried expression on Mako's face as he met Bolin on the edge of the dock. Perhaps it was the explosion that had damaged his hearing, but it was unlikely Bolin was in a slight condition of shock as he gazed into the azure eyes of the broken young woman he held.

Korra was frailer than he had ever seen her; caramel skin faded into the color of ash, hooded eyes reddened, pink lips cracked by the cold. Her face leaned in the crook of his shoulder, and he felt absolutely no body heat coming from her. He felt a dull heart beat, and her breathing had slowed. He was scared, because he'd seen these signs too many times today.

Korra was dying.

Korra, the unstoppable mountain, the relentless tower of molten beauty, and the fiercest girl he'd ever met. Yet, as she weakly clung to him, she seemed as breakable as a thin sheet of glass.

Mako lit a fire in his hand and Korra opened her weak fingers to hold it. Delicately, as if giving her a porcelain toy, Mako slid the flame into her hand. Maybe it would help warm her up, Mako thought, but that thought quickly evaporated when Korra couldn't keep the flame going. It sparked dimly, but then spurted out.

"She needs a healer—something!" Mako yelled, his voice filled with panic. Bolin swallowed hard, unable to accept the almighty Korra had fallen, and nodded. He handed Korra off to Mako who, since he had much more agility than Bolin, sprinted off toward the Air Temple.

Bolin was about to follow after when he remembered the airship sitting in the frozen wave of water. He hesitated, wondering if Korra needed him. Grinding his teeth together, he tried to think of what _Korra_ would want him to do. He recalled the woman who had summoned what seemed like the entire ocean to create a pedestal of inexorable power. Her bright ice-like eyes filled with an inconceivable rage that extended backwards a thousand lifetimes. Earth, Water, Air, and Fire coursed through her veins as she tried to save the airship.

To save _Tenzin._ That's what Korra would want, Bolin decided. To make sure her friend, her surrogate father, her teacher was alright.

He found a few Waterbenders to help unfreeze the door to the airship. The water slushed down the sides of the metal port, and immediately the door fell open. On the sides, Bolin could see where the Metalbenders had tried to bend the door open, but the ice on the outside made it difficult to do so.

The Republic City police force poured out of the airship, noticeable due to their metal armor. Civilians also were on board, just as saddened and scared as the ones Bolin had seen before. A few gurneys forged from scrap metal also were being carried out of the airship—one holding a man in familiar red and orange robes caught Bolin's attention.

"Tenzin!" Bolin yelled, rushing across the ice, sliding ungracefully on his feet as he did so, to meet the gurny. Chief Bei Fong, who hovered next to Tenzin, turned to see Bolin running towards them, and extended her wrist forward with a hard expression.

The next thing Bolin knew, he was wrapped tightly around the waist with metal rope; it squeezed his abdomen and he cried out in pain. "Hey! I'm one of the good guys!" Bolin squeaked, the force of the Metal bended around him making him lose his balance. Like a bowling pin, Bolin toppled over and howled as his head hit the ice.

"_Lin…"_ Bolin heard, still not being able to hear. He thought it was Tenzin's voice. All he could hear was mumbling. But soon after he was freed from the metal binds.

"Sorry about that," a voice said from above him. He looked up and rubbed the side of his head. Chief Bei Fong held out a hand, and Bolin looked up at her questionably. Her scar and unforgivably stern eyes were quite scary, Bolin thought. "Come on, I don't have all day," she snapped, and Bolin took her hand.

Once he regained his balance, he followed Bei Fong to the Air Temple where Tenzin had been laid in a bed and healers worked over him. He was conscious, but Bolin cringed when he saw Tenzin's injuries. His robe was almost completely gone, burned away. His whole left arm was red and raw—a severe burn. His face wasn't its usual calm expression; he was afraid. Tenzin thrashed in pain against the saltwater the healers were using to mend his burns, so he didn't notice Bolin approach.

"Tenzin…" Bolin mumbled, making the old Airbender's eyes flash to him.

"Bolin!" he frantically stuttered, jerking up from the bed.

"Tenzin, you need to lay down," Bei Fong chastised, pushing him back. Tenzin shoved her away, a roughness Bolin had never seen in Tenzin before.

"Where is Pema?" he demanded, eyes wide and scared. "My children—my Jinora, Ikki, MeMe?" his voice cracked as his eyes began to brim with tears.

"They're okay," Bolin said firmly. "They are fine. I got them off the island right after the first explosion in Republic City."

Tenzin sighed in relief, letting the tears fall down his face. He laid back, letting the healers continue to work on his arm. Bolin held his other hand and explained everything that happened. How Bolin got most of the Air Acolytes off the island on the Water Tribe ship and then prepared the island for the Republic City refugees. Bolin, as he spoke, suddenly began to realize everything he had done. When he organized the benders to ensure the safety of the island—how his efforts to create a wall had most likely saved Air Temple Island from being consumed by the _Future Industries _ship that had been rigged to explode. The ideas had come naturally, even though he was terrified that his brother and Korra hadn't survived at all. All day, people had been looking up to _him—_the immature, younger brother of the cool-headed Mako. The pathetic ex-bender.

Then again, Bolin reminded himself internally, he wasn't just an ex-bender anymore. He had mastered dual-wielding from the Great Redeemer himself—an art that even Master Zuko thought Bolin would not begin to understand. He had grown. He was more than he used to be.

Tenzin was slightly distracted by the deep burns in his arm, but listened to Bolin with an aura of pride. He squeezed Bolin's hand once he was finished, and smiled weakly.

"I knew I made the right decision, Bolin, by charging you with the task to protect my family. But you have exceeded all expectations. Even your own," Tenzin said quietly. "Look at yourself three months ago—before you ever lost your bending. I thought you were just another Pro-Bender with a crush on Korra. You keep changing my perceptions of you, making me question my own ability to read others.

"Bolin, I never asked you to take care of the island. It was mere chance—well, most likely _not _chance, now that I think of it—that all of the White Lotus guards were in Republic City when Amon attacked. You rose to the occasion—you saved my family, and by doing so my entire heritage. My father's legacy, my legacy, and the legacy of Airbending lies in the future of my children.

"My debt to you will never be repaid, Bolin," Tenzin said firmly, lips pressing into a firm line.

"Tenzin, thank you…" Bolin muttered, unsure what to say.

"Bolin!" Running towards them was Mako, huffing from running. Exhausted, he rested his hands on his knees and looked up at Bolin. "Korra's asking for you."

* * *

Several healers hovered around Korra's bed, blankets of glowing blue water surrounding her head and chest. Bolin, eyebrows pulling together, wrapped his fingers around Korra's hand. One of the Waterbenders pulled all of the water off of her so that she wouldn't freeze. But she still shuddered every few seconds, her blue eyelids fluttering—trying to stay open. Bolin didn't understand—she should be alright, shouldn't she?

Mako peeled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Korra's. He stood next to Bolin, his arm wrapped around his shoulder, comforting his little brother. Bolin smiled weakly at Mako, then turning to the Healers. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's simply exhausted," one of the healers—and old woman—said numbly. "I think that going into her…spiritual state…might have blocked her chakras."

"Her what blocked her what?" Bolin asked.

The healer cleared her throat, pointing to Korra's heart. "There are many chakras that rule our bodies and minds," the old healer explained. "It takes a very spiritual person to overcome these blocks once they are formed."

"Korra sucks at the spirtual stuff," Bolin muttered, squeezing her hand.

"As I assumed," the healer said. "We are trying to use the powers we were endowed by Tui and La to heal our Avatar…but unblocking the chakras can only be done by the one who is blocked…by channeling the spirits.

"It seems that this poor girl crossed over into the Avatar State—the condition in which she channels the spirit relm and all the power of all the Avatars before her—without the proper knowledge of how to navigate in and out. She might have used all of her remaining energy to simply relinquish herself from the spiritual state…" the woman carried on, bending some water into her hands, and then holding the glove of water to the crown of Korra's head.

"What does that mean?" Bolin demanded, staring down at Korra's face.

"It means that she is too weak to enter the Avatar State again," the old woman sighed. "Perhaps to weak to ever _bend_ again." Bolin's heart thumped unbearably hard against his ribcage. He remembered Mako trying to give her a flame, but it just went out in her hands. How could Korra loose her bending—she was the _Avatar_. The only connection to the Spirit World and—

Bolin froze. If the Avatar was supposed to be the lifeline between the spirits and the humans, but the Avatar wasn't attuned to the spiritual side yet, couldn't the problem be solved by _becoming_ spiritual?

"Korra," Bolin suddenly bent down next to the feeble girl, still clutching her fingers as he grazed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered open, revealing her brilliant-as-ever blue eyes. Bolin smiled softly, cradling her chin in his hand. "Hey," she whispered. "Did I kick Amon's ass?" she asked, and then coughed some.

"Don't hurt yourself," Bolin chuckled. Then he was serious. "You need to master the spiritual side of the elements, Korra."

She nodded, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm too tired."

"I know, I know," Bolin said, his voice dropping until it was barely audible. "But this is really important."

Mako kneeled next to Bolin, placing his hand on her leg. "I'm here for you. Both of you." He glanced at Bolin and they nodded in a silent agreement. That moment, to Bolin, was Mako's surrender. He wasn't there because he wanted Korra—he was there for his little brother and friend. Bolin traced a circle on Korra's cheek, making her smile.

"Okay," Korra mumbled. "What do I need to do?"

"Just close your eyes—but don't go to sleep. I need you to listen; not to the voices or noise. Listen for my heartbeat," Bolin instructed. Korra closed her eyes and was relaxed for a few moments. But her face began to contort in frustration, and she sighed in frustration.

"I can't."

"Yes you can," Bolin reassured her. "Listen for my heart." He picked up her hand and pressed it against his chest. Holding it there, Bolin watched as her frustration faded into something else. Surprise, perhaps. Her eyes flashed open suddenly and she looked up at Bolin.

"I can feel it—not just in my hand, but _everywhere_," Korra muttered, shocked. Bolin knew how it felt to _feel _for the first time, through Earthbending. That's what he was trying to teach her. Tenzin once told Bolin that this idea of feeling and listening to the Earth was associated with neutral jing. Master Zuko had told him the same. But Tenzin had also said that if Korra could comprehend the concept of neutral jing, that she could also learn Airbending.

Bolin thought that if she could learn the most spiritual element, she could contact the Spirit World. Then maybe she could unblock her chakras.

Korra closed her eyes and dropped her hand, laying them against the bed instead. "I can feel the foot steps," she said quietly. "And Mako—I can feel your heartbeat." Her eyes remained closed. "I can see the island…I can see all the dead bodies—" Tears ran down her cheeks, forcing Bolin to lean close to her.

"This is what Earthbending is supposed to feel like," Bolin explained to her. "Neutral jing is feeling, listening, then acting."

"I remember…Tenzin saying that," Korra's voice cracked. "But I never really understood." Her hooded eyes opened, making Bolin's heart stutter. Promptly after that stutter, she smiled. "Until now."

The color was starting to return to her face, but her recovery was not as miraculous as Bolin had hopped. The healers left, deciding that ultimately there was nothing they could do for the Avatar. Mako and Bolin stayed with her, as she was overly fascinated by how she could feel everything around her just by closing her eyes.

* * *

**I feel like the end of this one was slightly anti-climatic. But the last couple of chapters were supposed to be the _climax _so it's supposed to be not-so-climatic from here.**

Yay for Mako giving up for Bolin's sake! Booooooo that Korra's all hurt and stuff. Being the Avatar _really_ takes it out of ya.

POOR TENZIN. And yes, I did purposely dabble in the Tenzin/Lin zone. Because its irresistibly irresistible.

So can a blocked chakra block _bending_? I seems like it.

Can a _person_ block chakras? (hehe)

FWI this story is based upon many of my head-cannons so don't be surprised when I go into huge explanations of things...relating to LOK.

**PS I LOVE THIS FANDOM! LOVE LOVE LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to reply to the reviews. I can't believe how many I have! I think I might be investing as much time into replying as I do to writing the chapter! Hehe. Thanks to all who have reviewed!**_

Nakala - Thank you! I was just curious. I know how it is. Whatever happened that made Korra finally choose Bolin happened when she was in Republic City. Since Bolin wasn't there, we won't find out unless Korra/Mako tells us ;)

alchemistextraordinaire - Thaaaaaaannnnnnkkk youuu. Kill of Korra? You kidding? She's way to bad$$ to go out like that *snaps*

amethystaquamarine34azure - Thank you again and again and again! It was a very hard day without my weekly fix. I saw this meme on Tumblr with the promo poster "Every Saturday 11:30!" and then it said: "Every Saturday, they said; an new episode, they said." It was funny.

o0seaflower0o - Thanks darling. (:

* * *

Night had fallen on Air Temple Island, causing the temperature to drop to a surprisingly frigid coldness. Mako lit some candles in the lobby of the Air Temple, where the remaining injured were being kept.

Tenzin, along with Chief Bei Fong had begun evacuating the island on four of the thirteen ships that weren't damaged irreparably. Bei Fong and Tenzin had gotten into a heated argument about forcing people to evacuate. Although the majority of the refugees gladly boarded the ships, many—especially the young and cross benders—refused to step foot off the island until the Avatar recovered and they would all finally challenge Amon to reclaim Republic City.

Lin Bei Fong, livid and angry that her authority was suddenly useless in this wave of anarchy, threw up her hands in indifference as she marched away.

Afterwards, Tenzin told Bolin of the argument, who sneered in disbelief. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving Korra."

"What did Bei Fong expect? We'd all run away because Amon's winning?" Mako scoffed, nudging his brother's shoulder.

Korra, who laid just a few feet away, spoke up. "He hasn't won just yet," she mumbled, stirring.

"You should be sleeping Korra," Tenzin said, limping over to her and running his free hand through her hair. His injured arm was wrapped in gauze and it hung in a red sling made from his robes.

"Yeah, yeah," Korra replied, trying to smirk. She glanced toward Mako and Bolin and smiled. "You guys have been babying me to much. At some point, you're gonna have to be a drill sergeant and get me out of bed." She tried to sit up, lifting herself onto her forearms, but they gave out and the back of her skull smacked the bed with a _whack. _Groaning in frustration, she inhaled deeply, tose being tickled by the scent of hot candlewax.

"You can sleep tonight; tomorrow you'll have more energy," Tenzin cooed softly. Korra shuddered, a flash of coldness running through her even though she had tried to suppress it. Tenzin retrieved another blanket and draped it over her, tucking the edges under her body.

"Tomorrow," she muttered, closing her eyes—even though she badly wanted to stay awake. With a warm feeling, she slipped into an unconscious state and exhaled—falling to sleep.

Tenzin turned back to Bolin, eyes staring at the ground. "I was supposed to protect her."

"She'll be okay," Bolin said, unsure what words could amend Tenzin's guilt. He scratched his neck. "You know about chakras?"

Tenzin sniffed and lifted his chin. "Yes." His eyebrows knitted together. "Why? You think that a block is causing her condition?" The idea wasn't absurd—Tenzin remembered his father telling him of how a guru told him unblocking the chakras was the only way to _control_ the Avatar state. In any of his father's lessons, he didn't recall Avatar Aang mentioning that a block charka could be detrimental to a bender's condition.

"Yeah, a healer said that entering the Avatar State without becoming spiritual might have hurt her—"

"Come again?" Tenzin deadpanned, glancing to Korra. "She went into the _Avatar State_?" he demanded in harshness that Bolin was uncomfortable with.

Bolin went red and nodded. "I thought you knew."

Tenzin mulled over this, looking at the sleeping young woman. It did seem plausible that exerting so much spiritual energy might have hurt her due to her complete inattention to the spiritual side ofthe elements. It might even be possible that she angered the spirits by using the Avatar State so selfishly…

What was Tenzin thinking? Korra was the most unselfish girl he'd met. Perhaps she was reckless and slightly self-destructive—crude and indulgent—but the spirits would have seen her pure, unblemished heart and spared her such wrath.

However, Tenzin wondered, the spirits might have actually _saved_ her for that very reason. Korra could have died, if Bolin was right. Running on empty, so to say; Korra tried to summon spiritual energy which she did not even possess. Yet.

"This changes things," Tenzin mumbled, his face contorting in a new kind of worry.

"How?" Mako and Bolin asked in unison.

"Korra's chakras—most of them anyways—might need to be unblocked before she can ever enter the Avatar State again. And this will be an ultimately difficult task.

"Since Korra has no meditating skills whatsoever." Tenzin began to stroke his beard anxiously.

"Don't look so blue, Tenzin," Bolin laughed. He pressed his hands together and bowed to the old Airbender. "I taught her about neutral jing."

Tenzin quirked an eyebrow. "And she understood?" he asked doubtfully.

Bolin looked to his brother, who shrugged it shoulder in a silent agreement. "Yeah, I think she did. She was kind of excited about it—exited as someone so tired can be," Bolin chuckled. This made Tenzin smile, almost hopefully. Then again, hope was a hard thing to have when your life was crumbling and the Avatar was incapacitated.

* * *

Bolin and Mako split up, looking to help in any way they could. Various benders came up to Bolin—who had clearly been dubbed their leader—and asked _him_ what they should do. At first he reddened and shrugged. He looked across the sea, seeing the smoke rising from Republic City.

"Well," Bolin began, kicking his feet. "Turn the wall into a watch tower—you know? So people can walk along the top and look for people heading for Air Temple Island." The benders before him nodded. "If you see someone, alert the Metalbenders. They might be help…or they might be Amon's help." Bolin bowed his head, and the benders scattered. Walking alway, Bolin laughed. Who would have ever thought people would be taking orders from him?

Ahead, he saw Chief Bei Fong and approached her. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes tired. She was bending the metal from what seemed like the airship that still sat in the frozen ocean water. Her Metalbenders assisted her in morphing the sheets into solid rectangular prisms, stacking them against the back of the stone wall. They were trying to reinforce the island's only defense; the idea was completely appropriate as Bolin recalled the image of seeing the huge wall begin to topple over him.

Luckily, someone who, in a split second, summoned a layer of rock through from the ground to shield Bolin, spared him that pain. He wished he knew who it was so he could thank them.

Bei Fong looked over her shoulder and waved a hand.

"Come here, and fix this wall," Bei Fong barked, returning to her Metalbending. Bolin sauntered over and stared at the large wall; it was cracked in places and jagged in others. He recalled saying _it doesn't have to be pretty_ and he supposed that the comment was taken quite literally.

But how was he supposed to fix it? He looked at the Chief, eyes wide and arms across his chest.

Propelling the metal brick against the earthen wall, Bei Fong noticed Bolin standing there idly, as if he hadn't heard her. "Are you deaf?" she snapped, stomping her heel into the ground and summoning a boulder of rock in her hand, and then propelled it toward him.

"No—" Bolin started and then suddenly saw the large round stone hurling toward him, whistling in the air. He instinctively held up his forearms, blocking the earth. It was almost like in the Pro-Bending matches, when the opposing Earthbender launched a disk of rock at him. He would break it as it hit him. It was just moments before the boulder was about to strike him when he remembered that he couldn't Earthbend. His heart sank as his worst fears came into fruition once again: being crushed to death by his own element, the earth hitting him as no force moved against it. Just like when he saw the wall collapsing over him, Bolin squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

And then impact.

The earth slapped against his forearms first, rocking against his elbows as Bolin instinctively pushed forward. Bolin felt his adrenaline pumping, forcing him to fall but another force in his body demanded he stand. Possessed by an inescapable feeling of light, Bolin's feet suddenly were planted in the earth bellow. In his ears, he heard the distinct sound of shattering stone, pebbles hitting his face as he ground his teeth.

His heart exploded, as if it had stopped in anticipation of his death, forcing him to open his eyes. There was no rock flying towards him. There were no spirits greeting him on the other side. All he saw was his arms, trembling, and a confused Chief Bei Fong in the distance.

Bolin gasped and fell to his knees, not knowing what had happened. Running his fingers across the ground, he felt various sized pieces of gravel scattered in front of him. He sunk his fingers into the Earth and sharply inhaled as the vibrations over came him.

Like he was seeing for the first time, he felt the ambient pulses moving through the earth bellow him, then pulsating through his fingertips, creating an image in his mind he hadn't seen in months.

Reveling in the feeling, he lied face down in the dirt, inhaling the ash and soot that lay beneath him. Smiling, he began to laugh hysterically, pushing his body into the ground. Surrounding himself in the element. Laughing at how warm it was just a few inches bellow the astmosphere.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bolin heard, finally breaking his joyful reverie. Bolin kicked his foot into the ground, suddenly launching himself into the air and planting his feet upright.

Bolin cleared his throat, still grinning, and bowed to Chief Bei Fong. "I am an Earthbender."

Bei Fong glared at him, irritated by his utter disregard of her _priorities. _"I knew that, you dimwit. That's why I hurled the damned rock at you."

Bolin burst out laughing, loudly, clutching his stomach as he gasped for air. "You—ah—you didn't know! You—God what is wrong with me?—you didn't know Amon took my bending!"

Bei Fong growled. "What are you talking about?" she demanded with a snarl in her lip. "You _just _bended." Suddenly, her eyes widened and she held up a finger and pointed it accusingly at Bolin. "Unless…"

"Unless somehow I just got it back?" he finished with an quirky expression. "Because Amon is a _fraud_?"

Bei Fong, who began to smile devilishly, turned to her Metalbenders. "Spread the word. Amon's ability to take bending is in fact _not_ permanent." Lin turned to Bolin, crossing her arms across her chest as she smirked. "We need to find out what you did to get your bending back."

She planted her feet and lifted the block of metal in front of her and punched an arm towards the wall. With a loud clang, the block set itself against the rock, and Lin brushed the sweat from her brow with a pleased smile

* * *

**This was a short chapter, I know. I've recently hit **_that time of the month_** and my writing sucks. **

**So don't be so hard on me, kk?**

I just had to give Bo his bending back. This story is going to be wrapping up soon anyways. He found his jing, which I believe is the key to getting the bending back.

I remember in one of the ATLA episodes, Iroh was teaching Zuko about all four elements, and Zuko said "Isn't this Avatar stuff?" - Iroh had a point, that the true value of bending doesn't just lie in knowledge of one's own element, but the knowledge of all the elements. This isn't just something the Avatar should learn.

That's why Zuko tought Bolin about postive jing, the jing of firebenders and sword fighters. Zuko understood Iroh's lesson and instilled it in Bolin. Unbeknownst to Zuko, this lesson eventually led to Bolin getting his bending back.

If any of that is nonsense, blame it on exhaustion and my ovaries being clawed at by some wildebeest.

Everything will be explained in the next chapter, hopefully.

* * *

**Please review, pretty please (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

** I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a broad response to all of my readers so PLEASE READ:**_

_**I really feel the need to apologize for the last chapter. **My feeling crappy messed with my writing and I should have waited until I got my head back in the game. That being said everything that happened in the last chapter I WANTED TO HAPPEN and is all part of my plan. However, my plan is less foggy than before. I will not be 'wrapping up' this story anytime soon, it seems. After a highly medicated couple of days, I have seen the light. You, however, will have to wait a couple chapters to see the light._

_**The light is coming.**_

Palaemon77 - Thank you! And Bolin does have bigger prospects than just being happy he's a bender again. I promise. He will be helping the world...

proudtobepurple - I kind of hinted that all would be revealed in this chapter. I lied. I wrote way more than I expected for the events which take place this chapter so I'm waiting until the next. But you are bound to enjoy this one :)

amethystaquamarine34azure - God I don't know what is wrong with my spellcheck. I swear I proof read everything, but I just miss the stupidest stuff! I'm going to go back and edit all the chapters eventually... Thank you for the review *elation*

Luna de Papel - OMG I never thought about _that! _Amon having his face _stolen_ by the spirits! HEADCANNON: Maybe he's an evil spirit banished from the spirit world after he had his face stolen. Now he has it out for anything slightly related to the spiritual realm (BENDERS). Haha, don't worry, him being a bender again won't change much for now.

A Pandering Elcor - Kind to Bolin? You probably won't agree after this chapter...

alchemistextraordinaire - Yes, I did hint at him being the one who saved himself. I don't think he'll ever realize that, but as a writer that's how I want my readers to interpret that moment.

Fleeting Moment - (FIRST AND FOREMOST, I am 100% entertained by your reviews!) I have come to a realization that making this story any shorter than 20 chapters would just be a plain insult to my characters. So yes, TJF will be much longer than intended and some of your ideas _are _actually in my plans. You'll see. I will be sure to add something deliciously sweet (not quite citrus) in later chapters. I do enjoy the occasional lemon but whenever I try to write one I feel like I'm going to be struck by lightning! AH! :P And dude, I LUHUHUVE you too and I'm so glad you enjoy my story (along with a some slurptastic ramen) (:

azaliahearts - Thank you thank you THANK YOU. (:

lpwriter4life - NOO NO NO, I gave Bolin swords for a reason and HE SHALL USE THEM.

nakala - I'm glad it makes sense to someone besides me XD Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_The water gently pulled and pushed the water against the shores of Air Temple Island. Moonlight gleaming off the waves as they brushed against the ridged wall that had been erected around the island, a fog had begun to settle over the sea. It provided a thin layer of cover for several men who planted their feet on the shore. Peeling off their wet suits and replacing their dripping swimming gear with their machines, one stockier man pointed up the wall. Nodding in agreement, the men pulled large hooks from their bags, launching them upward until they hooked reliably on to rock._

...

...

...

...

...

Tenzin and Bei Fong heatedly discussed the issue of Bolin's bending—as if it were an _issue._

Bolin, on the other hand, was elated; the seismic waves rolling through every inch of him was nearly numbing. Sitting against the inner wall of the Air Temple, Mako leaned next to Bolin smiling slyly.

"Amon's full of shit," he said smugly, sifting his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his brother. Eyes closed, Bolin rubbed a handful of gravly pieces of Earth between his fingers, smiling as he did.

"Yeah," Bolin replied absentmindedly, savoring the feeling of the earth in his hand.

Mako sank to the floor, nudging his elbow against Bolin and giving him a smirk. "So what about Korra?"

Bolin immediately blushed and let the dirt sieve through his fingers. Rubbing his dirty hand against his pant leg, he coughed. "What about her?"

"Earlier. With the kiss." Mako quirked an eyebrow, prompting his brother to contribute.

Bolin shifted uncomfortably. "Do you really want to hear about it?" Bolin hadn't thought about how his and Korra's relationship…transforming…would change things between him and Mako. He hadn't expected Mako to approve, let alone _ask _about it like a gossiping school boy.

Mako shrugged. "I'm happy for you Bo. You used to confide in me about this kind of stuff."

"Oh," Bolin laughed. "Like with that _one_ girl I went on _one _date with?" Bolin gave Mako a doubtful expression, receiving an expression of recognition from Mako.

"Oh _yeah,"_ he mumbled. "The one who shoved her tongue down your throat at the end of the night?" Mako began to laugh, gasping for air as he clutched his stomach.

Bolin shivered at the memory. "Dude, I rinsed my mouth with soap after that. It was so freakin' nasty." Then he burst in to laughter, face turning purple as he tried to calm his breathing.

Bolin felt a moment of normality roll over him, comforting him, calming him. His brother laughing next to him, his Earthbending back. Now if only Amon wasn't acting like someone peed in his noodles, everything would be almost perfect.

Bolin felt his lips tingle, the memory of Korra's kiss making his cheeks redden. If only he could tell Mako how perfect that short kiss was.

As if reading Bolin's mind, Mako turned to him. "So are you going to tell me about Korra, or not?"

"Listen, Mako, I don't want to talk about Korra if it might upset you," Bolin explained, resting his chin on his arms. "Before you left we were _fighting_ over her."

Mako nervously scratched his neck and nodded at the memory. "It seems like a million years ago. Maybe it was, for the sake of the conversation. Korra and I…we worked things out in Republic City."

Bolin tilted his head in confusion, raising and eyebrow. "What do you mean _worked things out._ Did she declare her undying love for me?"

Mako blushed, shaking his head slightly. "No."

Bolin could tell his brother was starting to close up like a tunaclam, so Bolin pressed harder.

"You want _me_ to spill about Korra? _You first._" Bolin said, tone slightly defensive.

Mako sighed. "We had just raided some chi blocker training facility with the task force," Mako explained, propping his head against his arm. "We were staying in an extra room in city hall. We were just talking about stuff. About life.

"She kissed me, Bo," Mako said shamefully, palming his hand against his eye. "I feel guilty, because I kissed her back. I _really_ kissed her back." Mako scowled, looking up at his brother.

Bolin's chest was burning with an intense emotion he didn't quite recognize. With saddened eyes, he nodded for Mako to continue.

"I finally realized what we were doing and stopped. It didn't feel right, knowing you were here…

"I asked if I was what she wanted, and she starting crying. She was _sobbing, _Bo. She grabbed onto me and was mumbling and I couldn't understand her. I was trying to make her feel better; I thought it was something _I _had done.

"Once she calmed down, she told me she was afraid. Afraid of Amon, afraid of losing her bending, and afraid… of losing us."

A silence filled the small space between them as Bolin mulled over what Mako had just said. Bolin hugged his chest, nails digging into his stomach. A trembling feeling coming over him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more, cry or scream.

"So…" Bolin began with a shuddered breath. "She's just sampling the Bending Brothers, to see what she likes the best? To see who's the better kisser?

"Is she really _that _confused?" Bolin demanded, his voice growing louder with each word.

Mako's eyes widened. "Bo, you _gotta_ let me finish—"

"How about you get up—" Bo slammed his fist into the ground, making a pillar of rock shoot up bellow Mako, launching him into the air. "—get out—" He summoned the loose dirt from the ground next to him and compacted them into a ball of rock. Throwing back his shoulder, he squeezed the rock, veins in his arms pulsing with blood. "—before something happens we'll both regret."

Mako stared into Bolin's eyes, his mouth hard and eyes sad. With a prolonged sigh, he turned on his heel and marched outside the Air Temple, leaving Bolin to seethe.

Seething became pure rage, making the stone in Bolin's hand explode into a cloud of dust. Rage became shame and embarrassment.

And then everything turned to tears.

...

...

...

...

...

_They scaled the wall, the soles of their shoes quietly patting against the stone as each man dragged themselves up their metal cables. A light was coming toward their end of the wall, illuminating a young woman who stared out toward the ocean. The men pressed themselves flush against the wall, waiting until the woman had passed._

_Once she was far enough away, they flung themselves over the edge, sliding down the other side. Going down was much easier than going up._

_The leader warned the others of a man in Airbender robes and a police officer talking just a few hundred feet down the wall. He silently ordered half of them to go into the temple, the other half to subdue the other two._

_Checking the area around them, the leader heard footsteps coming from the inside of the Air temple._

_A young man with a red scarf entered the moonlight, eyes filling with fear as he saw a dozen chi blockers coming towards him with their frightening electric rods._

...

...

...

...

...

Bolin heard his brother yelling in pain, sending him to a state of alertness. Launching himself from the ground, he ran down the corridor, his footsteps echoing beneath his feet. The darkness outside the Air Temple was filled with bright blue lightning surrounding a few dark figures. He heard his brother yell again, making him run faster.

Then, out of nowhere, lighning struck him. His vision was whitened and his body throbbed and pulsed as he tried to move. Contorting in pain, he lifted himself from the ground, woozy and weak, his muscles feeling like rubber.

Through his flashing white vision he saw his brother, bound with metal cables and his scarf gagged in his throat. He was screaming, even as the chi blockers continuously kicked him in the stomach. Bolin could barely move, but he reached his arm toward Mako.

In a blazing rage, Mako breathed fire, burning his beloved scarf into hot ash. "They want Korra!" he yelled at Bolin. Bolin could hear screams all around him now, one distinctly coming from within the Air Temple. Bolin turned on his legs, still dizzy, to see a chi blocker with a rod of lightning in his face.

"Move and you will get another," the masked man threatened. Swallowing hard, Bolin dug his heel into the ground, but nothing happened. For a fleeting moment, he felt as though he had lost his bending once again. But then he realized that after he was electrocuted, his chi must have been blocked.

But the slight movement of his leg earned him a blow across the face, streams of electricity flowing through the wounds and into his body. Writhing, Bolin cried out in pain, vision blurring. He felt his feet suddenly bound by the metal cables, and then he was being dragged across the tile floor.

He heard the scream within the Air Temple again, and realized it was Korra.

"Korra!" he yelled out. The chi blocker kicked him across the cheek.

"Shut up you dirty bender," he growled. Bolin glared, chest filling with hot rage.

And then he smiled peculiarly.

He reached inside his robe with both of his arms, pulling the swords out that he had enclosed beaneath. Eyes surprised, the chi blocker reached for his metal rod, but not fast enough.

Bolin pulled the chi blocker to the ground since he still had a hold of Bolin's feet, and plunged the sword into his shoulder. Crying out, the man fumbled for his rod, but accidently caught the electric end. Bolin pulled his sword from the man's shoulder, afraid the electrical current would travel through the metal blade and into him.

He wiped the bloodied sword against his pant leg, and then began to saw at the metal cable that bound his ankles. Silently cursing, Bolin thought of one of the legends of the Blue Spirit. The legend said that with a strong strike of his swords, the Blue Spirit could shatter any chains.

Biting his lip and raising his swords vertically, he hoped that his swords—and him—would be powerful enough.

Strength rippling through him, Bolin dropped the swords with a silent command: _break._ He bellowed, muscles clenching as the swords hit the cable. The impact was almost frightening, as Bolin suddelly realized that the swords _could _go through the chains and into his legs.

Eyes shut, Bolin moved against his binds. As if he had cut through fabric, the metal cable fell of his ankles, freeing him.

Bolin ran towards Korra's room, swords still in his hands and bending apparently still gone. Outside her door were two chi blockers, standing ready with gloves that sprang with electricity.

Glowering at them, Bolin heard a whisper in his mind. _Positive jing. Act first._

Inhaling, Bolin dived forward, slicing the swords through the air as he moved against the chi blockers. One of them grabbed a sword with their metal glove, which Bolin responded to by kicking them in the chest and into the wall. The other tried to grab his neck, but never got the chance when Bolin's sword collided with the edge of the glove.

The chi blocker hollered in pain, crumbling to the ground. Bolin gasped, realizing the sword had _severed_ the man's hand and the glove along with it. The chi blocker cried, clutching his wrist which spurt with dark red blood over the floor.

Bolin felt a pang of guilt, and then remembered who they were. What they had done.

_Korra,_ a voice in his head reminded him.

When Bolin entered the room, where he _expected _to see Korra's bed, he saw a large dome of rock piled against the wall. It reminded Bolin vauguly of a turtleduck's shell, the way the floor tile had been bended into a pile.

Or maybe it was a _shield, _Bolin thought.

Two chi blockers were hammering at the dome with their metal rods, trying to get inside.

"Korra?" Bolin yelled, suddenly getting the attention of the chi blockers. Bolin smiled and saluted with his bloody sword. "Do you want to lose a piece of _you?" _he asked.

"Bolin?" Korra called, her voice obviously weak and muffled from under the rock.

"Don't worry," Bolin called out to Korra, watching carefully as the chi blockers approached him. Like vultures, they circled around him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Eyes flashing from one to the other, Bolin realized one of them had a limp. Korra had probably done a bit of damage before she enclosed her self in the stone tiles.

Easier for him, Bolin supposed, as he dove toward the limping chi blocker.

Instinctively, the limping man swung his rod, which Bolin blocked with his sword. The current didn't go past the grips of Bolin's sword, probably because it was wood, but the lighting conducted through the metal of the blade, making it flash with blue.

From Bolin's other side, the blocker came at him with a kick to the gut, sliding Bolin a few feet away but not knocking him down. Bolin pulled his swords in front of him, and then began to slice them through the air swiftly, creating an air of intimidation. Bolin smirked, as the limping chi blocker came at him with a kick. Bolin ducked, sliding his leg underneath the man as he followed through with his kick, and then pulling his ankle out from under him. Skittering across the tile, the other chi blocker pulled a knife from his belt, also glimmering with blue electricity.

Bolin cocked his head and chuckled, looking down at his swords as they glimmered in the candlelight. "I think mine are bigger than yours."

The chi blocker lunged toward Bolin, the dagger going for his side. Bolin swung out of the way, feet sliding swiftly across the floor. This chi blocker wasn't impaired as the other one was, Bolin noted. He moved with the agility typical of the chi blockers he had seen before.

Bolin was more agile.

Crossing his swords in an _x_ Bolin pressed his arms together in a scissor motion, capturing the tip of the blocker's dagger, forcing it from his hand. It clattered to the floor; Bolin kicked it behind him and swung the swords toward the man.

What the chi blocker didn't realize was the Bolin had forced him into a corner, where there was no way to escape. Behind the mask, the man frantically looked from side to side, placing his hand on his belt to pull out his lightning rod.

Bolin crossed his swords against the chi blocker's neck, moving his arms slightly, making the blades squeeze against his wind pipe.

"You better not even _think_ about it," Bolin warned, squeezing the blades a little harder. The man grunted as the blade broke through the fabric of the mask and pricked his skin, making blood run down the edge of the sword.

Trembling, the man held up his hands in surrender. Bolin smiled, taking the butt of one of his swords and striking the chi blocker across the face, making him fall to the floor.

Bolin panted, arms falling to his sides as he stared at the unconscious chi blockers sprawled across the room. Bolin slid his foot across the floor, realizing his bending abilities had returned, and wrapped them all in a twisted rock formation. Then he kicked the dome of rock, making it shatter and crumble down. Underneath, Korra laid on the bed, covered in dust, clutching her knees against her chest. Her eyes were closed from flinching, but when she opened her eyes to see Bolin, she beamed.

Tears were in her eyes. "You saved me."

Bolin shrugged, tucking his swords inside his robe.

"With _swords_?" she continued, a question in her voice as she saw the blood on the blades.

"A lot has changed," Bolin said, looking down. His words clearly had a double meaning. Korra frowned, swinging her legs off the bed. They crumbled beneath her and she cried out, groaning in frustration as she planted her palms to the floor.

Bolin internalized his pride and kneeled to the floor to pick her up. She clutched his neck and he inadvertently buried his face in her brown hair. He inhaled, the scent of ocean brine making his nose tingle.

...

...

...

...

...

_The leader of the chi blockers heard thier numbers dwindling from within the Air Temple._

_"We can't get the Avatar this time," one of them mumbled._

_"What will we tell Amon?" another said. "That we got our asses handed to us by some kid with a couple swords?"_

_The leader, beneath his mask, frowned._

_"I have a better excuse," one of the watchmen called from the top of the wall. "There are about two-hundred ships coming this way."_

_"Earth Kingdom?" the leader demanded._

_The watchman shook his head. "Earth Kingdom. Fire Nation. Water Tribe._

_"Every country in the world."_

_The leader nodded. "We must go now, but we need a hostage."_

_Before them laid several benders, among the Chief of Police, the Airbender, and the livid Firebender. All of them were unconscious, but they would only take one._

_"Who will be the most unfortunate," the leader paced in front of the bodies, eying each one. "I know," he realized. "Amon has a special place in his heart for firebenders._

_"He'll be happy to make this one—" the leader kicked the young Firebender in the stomach "—wish he were never born."_

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think?**

Trying to spice things up, the italicized portions are third-person omniscient - showing how the island was finally invaded. I thought it was cool.

I tried to make this one action-packed as I could - and I hope it makes up for the previous chapter being so godawful.

So Bolin's pissed at Mako, and he's getting kidnapped! I wonder what kind of feelings that will brew?

I figured that it would be appropriate for all the nations to sweep in to rescue Republic City, since benders of all denominations called it home.

I'm very excited for the next chapter.

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET. BOO YA.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

** I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a broad response to all of my readers so PLEASE READ:**_

_**This one is more like a filler than anything. No real plot development - nothing that you guys hadn't already guessed.**_

_**I'd also like to make one clarification regaurding the whole Bolin-left-Mako thing. **_Bolin idolizes Mako in many ways, and thought deep in his heart that Mako would find a way out of things. And then Mako so heatedly and emotionally DEMANDED Bolin to save Korra. In the heat of the moment, Bolin didn't argue with his brother.

So don't read into anything, assuming that because Bolin left Mako that Bolin loves Korra more than his brother.

[[BTW this review-replies are kinda sucky because I wrote them right after I finished this chapter. In other words, Lord help my poor fingers not fall off my hands]]

**Awkward Seductress -** That was probably my favorite part! Thanks!

**The Fing Finder -** Wow, lol. That's clever. Bolin getting his bending back _might not_ be as easy as 123. You'll find out more later.

**Azaliahearts -** Me too ^.^ Poor Mako...

**proudtobepurple -** Yes, this last update took the longest purely because I was away from my computer a couple days.

**Palaemon77 -** THANK YOU. The story will be finished...eventually...

**lpwriter4life -** WOW WHAT A COMPLIMENT. I think LOK needs at least half the action I have provided...

**Fleeting Moment -** KK. You made my day. Again. Angst is definitely going to be a bigger theme...for now...even though I reallyreallyreally am thirsty for fluffiness. Bolin's in for some major sulkiness. I shall saw no more. MUMS THE WORD.

**Nakala -** Thanks! Think of it this way: Bolin thought that Mako could handle himself because he's Mako! His big bro, invincible, yatayatayata.

**amethystaquamarine34azure** - Yes, yes, yes, I agree. I wanted Bolin to have no choice but to use the swords. And only ONE MORE DAY. Btw, congrats on being out of school!

* * *

Bolin set Korra down against the outer wall of the Air Temple, anxiously looking across the moonlit courtyard.

Dozens of benders, some bloody and brusied from fighting, were sprawled across the square. Their hands and ankles bound, Bolin noticed some of them squirming for freedom. A Waterbender had summoned a little bit of water and was trying to create a fissure in the metal cables. Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong still laying unconscious, Bolin pulled out a sword and began breaking all of the metal shackles.

The imact of the sword on Tenzin's binds roused him awake. His eyes flashing open, he air bended himself to his feet and frantically looked around. "Korra!" he called out, and then his face relaxed when he saw Korra sunk against the Air Temple.

"I'm alright," she assured him, forcing a smile.

Bolin continued to free the other benders, but had yet to see his brother. He asked the others if they had seen him, but few were of any help.

"Wait, the super-pissed Firebender...the fire-breather?" the Waterbender who had tried to free herself asked, rubbing her swollen wrists. Bolin recalled the image of Mako angrily exhaled a fiery flame that incinerated their father's scarf.

"Yeah, that's him." Bolin's voice was slightly amused, but his expression fell when the Waterbender's bit her lip and frowned.

"I was pretending to be unconscious," she admitted, her voice hinted with shame. "The Firebender wouldn't be quiet, even as they shocked him with their gloves and rods, kicking him again and again…" she trailed off. Bolin's chest sank, his throat closing up.

"One of them said there were ships coming toward the island—and they had to go. But they didn't want to go to Amon empty-handed," the girl continued. "They took him."

With those words, Bolin turned around, searching all over to make sure the girl wasn't mistaken.

"Mako!" he called, his voice terse with pain. "MAKO!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing it and pulling the black strands to the point of pain. His heart pounded in his ears, making his vision blurry. Or maybe it was the tears filling his eyes.

He glanced to the ground, and even in the darkness, he saw a piece of charred red fabric. Bolin knelt on his knees, picking it up and clutching it in his fingers. It was a fragment of his brother's burnt scarf—he was sure of it.

Bolin shoved the cloth is his pocket and turned toward the stone wall that was supposed to keep the chi blockers _out. _In his fighting stance, he brought his dominant foot into the air and then brought it down with all the power he could summon. The impact made the earth beneath his feet ripple, the seismic waves running through his body as he shut his eyes. He brought his other foot down and did the same. Chi pulsing through his body as violent rage pumped through his veins, Bolin bent his knees and sent a deafening punch through the air, hitting the base of the earthen wall.

Dust filled the air as the large wall shattered like glass, crumbling backward into the island's shore. Shielded the debris by summoning a wall behind him—also preventing anyone from coming after him. He looked out across the water—the moon reflecting off the waves as he gazed toward the ruins of the place he called home. He searched for a boat, and saw nothing. He still felt the pull of anger forcing him toward Republic City.

"Bolin?" he heard from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder; eyes hooded, and saw Korra emerging from the rubble. His anger began to intensify—it was _her _fault that Mako was gone. If it weren't for her, they would have never fought. Mako wouldn't have left him alone in the Air Temple. _Mako_ wouldn't have been taken.

Red filled his vision as he looked at Korra, hair falling down her shoulders as she leaned against a pillar of broken stone. Her eyes were hard, lips tight, and she seemed to be wordlessly apologizing. Bolin inhaled, watching her as she stumbled forward.

"It's my turn to stop you," she called out, looking directly into Bolin's cautious eyes.

"It's my brother, Korra," he replied, clenching his jaw as he looked across the water.

"I know."

Bolin looked at her again, his anger shedding away as he gazed into her blue-green eyes. The sun beginning to rise on the other side of the island, and the moonlight glistening from the opposite direction, Korra's skin seemed to be glowing. Caught between day and night, calm and storm, life and death, she held out a hand—beckoning him to her.

Bolin jolted himself from his trance and thought of Mako. Was there anything he _could_ do? Without the Avatar, he probably would never make it out of Republic City alive, let alone with his brother.

He shoved a hand in his pocket, feeling the fabric beneath his fingertips. Exhaling, he tilted his head toward the ground and walked towards Korra. But he did not take her hand.

...

...

...

...

...

Mako awoke to a blind white light in his eyes, making him gasp. His heart took off, galloping in his chest as he tried to survey his surroundings. _Industrial_, he thought, feeling his cheek pressed into the damp concrete floor. He was sore all over; in the stomach, legs. His face throbbed with pain—he could taste the blood dripping into his mouth as he tried to breathe. His ankles and wrists were bound with metal cables. His skin in those areas were chaffed from struggling against the binds.

His chain of thought was broken as he felt a kick in the gut. He coughed up blood, saliva oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

_Were am I, _he thought, fear striking through him. He didn't have the energy to cry out, even as he was continually kicked.

"We're not going to electrocute you anymore," a voice said, barely audible in Mako's ears. "But you better not try anything funny."

With a strike across the back of his head, Mako began to slip from conciousness.

Then he felt cold water dripping down his face, forcing his eyes open.

"Hello, Firebender," Mako heard another voice; deep and familar coming from above. He shifted his eyes, seeing the familiar mask that was forever implanted in his mind.

"Do not fight it," the voice said. "This is for the best."

...

...

...

...

...

"Korra, you _must_ leave Air Temple Island," Tenzin insisted, but Korra refused to board the Fire Nation ship that was docked in the harbor. Bolin was absentmindedly sitting on the edge of the dock, dipping his bare feet in the marina as he stared toward Republic City. The sun was about midway in the sky; Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom ships flooded the city's harbor, the sound of marching almost audible at the Island.

Avatar Aang Memorial Island was also visible from where Bolin sat. The statue of the late Avatar was nearly destroyed and the temple underneath caved in and ablaze with orange flames. Bolin wondered what Avatar Aang would think of the city he built, being washed away by flames like a sandcastle on the beach. Bolin never dreamed that _this _would happen. Almost everyone he ever knew were probably dead. The city, whether he lived in a shitty apartment or in a cardboard box, was his home. He found Pabu on those streets, he met Maizaku on those streets, he grew up _on_ those streets.

He shuddered, wondering how many bodies were on _those streets._

Korra was in mid-argument with Tenzin when she looked towards Bolin. Even though she could only see the back of his head, she knew he was in pain. She knew he resented her for not letting him go get Mako. Korra was never one to claim any wisdom or spirituality, but she knew trouble when she saw it. The despair was written across his face as he lividly stared across the water, looking for a sign that Mako wasn't too far-gone. She felt _obligated_ to hold him back, knowing that acting out in such an emotional state would only result in more pain. It was exactly what Bolin had done _for her_ the day before, when she was in her most vulnerable place. The Avatar State.

She vaguely remembered him calling out to her, but his voice rang as if through a hole from another world. Barely audible, his warning.

_"Amon can wait," _the words felt like a whisper at the time, but they pulled Korra out of the intense trance she had fell in.

Korra turned back to Tenzin, wondering in the back of her mind if Bolin would ever forgive her. Or if she would ever forgive herself.

"I'll go," she declared with finality. "But only if Bolin comes with me."

The sound of his name made Bolin's jaw clench. He clutched the red fabric he had been toying with in his fist.

"I'm not leaving without my brother," he mumbled.

Tenzin lowered his voice, but Bolin was able to amplify it by listening to the vibrations. "_We don't know if he's still alive, Korra, but you must leave the island."_

"He isn't dead," Bolin said louder. "They took him hostage. They have something planned for him."

"Bolin is right," Korra said, voice filling with sadness. "I know I can't do anything...in my condition...but we can't abandon Mako."

"_Again,"_ Bolin amended coarsely.

Korra felt her cheeks go hot with a sudden burst of annoyance. "You know what?" she asserted, words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "You can be angry all you want. If you had gone after Mako, you could have died. I saved your life, so sue me!" She felt a moment of shame overcome her, for being cross with Bolin at such a delicate time.

"Does he matter at all to you?" Bolin countered in a cracked voice.

"Of course he does," Korra exclaimed. "I care about him. I care about _you." _

"Oh, I know," Bolin mumbled. "The bending brothers. Just pawns in your games." Korra watched his face contort in anger, lips tight and face red.

"What?" was all Korra could say, confusion evident in her eyes.

"I _know_ you kissed Mako when you guys were on your _little mission _in Republic City," he spit venemously. She was taken back by his words. "Yeah, he told me."

Chewing her lip, she walked to Bolin, who was now standing on the edge of the dock with his arms across his chest. "He didn't tell you _much_, apparently," she muttered under her breath.

"What else is there?" he snorted. "I should have known that you were just playing games. When you left, you _just couldn't _make up your mind. I see you, you kiss me..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "It meant nothing."

Korra widened her eyes and raised her hand, striking Bolin across his already-bruised face. Exhaling the breath she was holding, she twisted her lips, trying to hold back the hot tears that were gathering in her eyes. "Nothing," she repeated.

Bolin stood there, shocked, as he brought a hand up to his cheek. The sting of her palm didn't hurt Bolin nearly as much as Korra's expression. Already so fragile, she looked as if she were about to fall apart. He was about to open his mouth in an apology when she turned on her heel and ran away. Just as she passed Tenzin, who watched with a disapproving expression, her legs crumbled underneath her.

Bolin felt the deep instinct to run towards her, but Tenzin sternly held a hand up and shook his head. Instead he kneeled down to Korra and brushed the hair out of her face.

Bolin was quite sure, as he felt the vibrations through his feet, that Korra was crying.

* * *

**Hells yes.**

**More angst to come, hopefully.**

**You'd be so happy if you knew what the chapter was going to be...and at the last minute I changed it.**

**You wouldn't have been pleased AT ALL.**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

** I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES EXCEPT MY OWN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

_This is my first LOC fanfiction, so be nice as I attempt to capture the world of Avatar._

_This is an AU FF in which Bolin did have his Earthbending stripped, and the dark journey which follows._

_BolinXKorra "Borra"_

_Read & Review :)_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a broad response to all of my readers so PLEASE READ:**_

I'm going to try **as hard as I can** to contain all the feelings I have about last Saturday's episode. **Just in case some of you haven't seen it**.

I laughed at the **fartbending**.

The **Ikki-Imma-Kill-You face**.

I raised my eyebrow at Asami when she saw the **Makkora going on**.

I squealed at the **Borra bridge of love**.

And for the last few days I've had high blood pressure whenever I think of **Tarrlok**.

The episode was **perfect** and I feel empty inside knowing I'm MISSING this Saturday's episode due to **ACT testing**.

I have no illusions; this chapter doesn't compete with S1E8 so I'm just going with the flow. Lots of dialogue, very little describy-ness. But that's okay. This is important stuff up in here.

-A NOTE: This chapter is Korracentric, no Bo.

**NOW ON TO THE INDIVIDUAL REVIEWS~~~~~~**

**nakala - **Thank you! I just love angst. It makes the resolution so much better.

**The Fing Jinder - **Let's just say this story's alternative course was... unpleasant. :) I've spoken to the comedy gods, who are my dear friends, and they forgive you (but say you can keep the water squirter, they prefer NERF guns). I love apples. And chocolate. And chocolate covered apples. YIPEE. I DO PROMISE there will be fluff later on, but angst is my friend today.

**azaliahearts - **Thanks for being a lifer! Every review you give is so encouraging and I love seeing them! xoxo

**lpwriter4life - **I agree, angst and imperfect characters makes them more relatable. Who wants to read about friends/more-than-friends who always get along? That's not real life.

**alchemistextraordinaire - **I'm sorry I made you cry, twas not my intention! AND NO I'm not dissolving the Borra. Even though my guilty pleasure is the Tahno tag on Tumblr, I've promised a Borra fic and I will deliver. Eventually. AND DUDE. THAT EPISODE WAS THE FREAKING BOMB. I mean...erm...you've seen my Tumblr right? adskljfldkjflsk!

* * *

"Korra?"

Korra was laying in her bed, sheets pulled up over her head. She felt oddly cold. Void of energy or will, as if someone had extinguished the fire within her. When the chi blockers attacked, it took every last drop of energy she had to encase herself in the crumbled pieces of tile and wall. She couldn't fight. She felt a pang of shame for acting so cowardly.

When Korra heard her name being called, she had no choice but to sit up on her hands, and look towards the door. There, Tenzin stood pale and tired, waving a hand. "Can you come with me please?"

Korra nodded, reluctantly swinging the legs off her bed and onto the floor. Her muscles were sore and she felt as if her bones were made of fragile porcelain. Gravity seemed to be her greatest enemy, so she caught Tenzin's good arm and leaned on him as they walked.

The hall of the Air Temple was caved-in and exposed outside, forcing the two of them to walk in caution.

"Do not be angry at Bolin," Tenzin suddenly said, breaking the silence. "At least not for long." Korra blushed as she recalled their conversation from earlier that day, the palm of her hand tingling as she recalled the sound it made when she slapped Bolin.

"I've never felt so… disrespected," Korra muttered, not being able to think of a better word. She had been tolerant at first, but when he declared their kiss had been meaningless, something in her chest snapped.

"When you are ready, I suggest talking to him. To me—and I could be wrong—this seems like a misunderstanding."

"I'll deal with it," Korra snapped, shocked at how bitter her voice sounded. Maybe she was just too drained to deal with any more conflict. Maybe going into the Avatar State had fractured her conscience and her ability to be compassionate.

_Maybe I'm just useless now,_ the thought crept into her mind, consuming her, wondering if the Spirits or whoever was in charge made the right decision in making _her _the Avatar.

...

...

...

...

...

"Where are we going?" Korra asked after a few moments of quiet. They passed the entrance to the Great Room—where she had been not to enter. Apparently, that's where the healers had been keeping the deceased before the evacuation. She shivered as she recalled the horrors she witnessed in the city, all the people who were ruthlessly slaughtered on the streets.

"We have a meeting," Tenzin broke Korra's horrible train of thought, opening a door at the end of the hall. Korra's eyebrows knitted together.

"_Tea room?"_

...

...

...

...

...

_"Zuko!"_ Korra cried, a smile spreading across her lips. Zuko looked up from his his tea cup and smirked.

"Korra, you have grown since the last time I saw you," he spoke with pride in his voice. Setting down his cup, he stood and held open his arms. Korra let go of Tenzin and jumped into them, embracing her old friend. Even though the metal chest plate he wore was uncomfortable against her already-sore body, she held him tight.

"You're all dressed up like you're going to battle," she muttered, examining him as she backed away. He wore a traditional Fire Nation uniform with a bronze plate covering his front, the color theme being the usual black and red. His white hair, which usually hung down around his face, was pulled up into a tight bun on top of his head. Woven through his bun, was a royal relic, which Zuko once told Korra belonged to Avatar Roku himself.

Zuko cleared his throat and nodded. "Although I stepped down as Fire Lord many years ago, my daughter has charged me to oversee any problems which would directly endanger our ally, the United Republic of Nations," he explained, eyes turning to the ground. "I never anticipated this great city falling to mere Nonbenders."

"Amon manipulated many citizens," Tenzin spoke up, voice filled with sadness. "We, as leaders, did not place a high enough value on the protection of the nonbending citizens. Therefore, they sought extremity to resolve their problems. Now everyone has suffered."

Zuko sighed loudly. "Tenzin, my friend, it could only be expected after a hundred years of quarreling between benders."

"Yes, indeed there are others to blame besides this _Amon," _another voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Ling, please spare the antics. I'm much older than you and have heard it enough," Zuko spoke in a tone of warning, eyes narrowing on the man. He approached Korra, holding out a hand to her.

"My name is Commander Huan of the Earth Kingdom Navy," he said, a clearly fake smile spreading across his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra."

Korra shook his hand reluctantly, resenting the political complexities that came with being the Avatar. Her initial impression was that he was just another sleazy politican, not unlike Tarrlok, whom she never liked and hoped she would never see again.

"The pleasure is mine," Korra replied weakly in the most sugary voice she could summon. "My Earthbending master was also from the Haun family. Does _Tauro_ ring any bells?"

Commander Huan's face contorted into a displeased expression. "That would be my elder brother." He smiled again, obviously more forcing it more than before.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I see," she continued. "You couldn't make it as an Earthbending master, so you joined the military? Hoping you could be half the man Master Haun is?"

His face turned blood red as his hands clenched. "You better watch your mouth, you little girl." Huan began to trudge toward Korra, the earth rumbling beneath his feet as he started to bend it.

"Enough!" Tenzin shouted, extending his right arm toward Huan and Airbending him backwards. Fuming, he tore his angry eyes from Korra and looked towards Zuko, stabbing a finger in his direction.

"The Earth King will be eager to hear how the _Avatar_ is more concerned with befriending tyrannical Fire Lords than remaining an ally with the Earth Kingdom," he barked, about to shove Zuko backwards when the elderly Firebender caught him by the wrist.

Wickedly smiling as he twisted Huan's arm, Zuko shoved him backwards, causing the Earthbender to stumble to his knees, and then Zuko crossed his arms. "I am not a tyrant. I'm not even _Fire Lord,"_ Zuko laughed sarcastically. "And I will visit the Earth King myself to express my unwavering loyalty to him as established by our many treaties.

"And explain that any animosity that the Avatar has demonstrated has _not _been directed at the Earth Kingdom, but towards _you_ for being a _disgrace_ to the uniform you wear," Zuko finished, gritting his teeth. "You have dishonored yourself by behaving like a child towards the Avatar herself."

A moment of chilling silence filled the room as Huan seethed before the enraged Fire Prince.

As long as Korra had known Zuko, she'd seen him as the wise old man who poured her tea. Occassionaly, she witnessed him as being the fierce and powerful Firebender he was. However, she had never seen him spew words venomously, power behind each phrase. Words so carefully chosen.

Her eyes widened as Huan staggered to his feet and stomped out of the tea room, slamming the door behind him.

"That…" Korra trailed off. "Was _amazing!" _Korra cried, smiling widely.

Zuko's face faded to its usual calmness and he shrugged. "There is much hostility between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, even after seventy years of pseudo-peace. Nothing will erase the pain my predecessors caused the peoples of the Earth Kingdom. Or any nation for that matter." He looked to Tenzin, face becoming pale. "Only with time shall peace prevail."

"I never left the compound, let alone the South Pole," Korra explained. "So I never knew that it was still bad. I thought after the United Republic of Nations was formed, everyone… kind of made up?" Zuko chuckled at her choice of words.

"Katara, being of such high influence in the Southern Water Tribe, has healed the wounds the Fire Nation left. As you know, I frequently traveled to the South Pole to confer with the leaders and continuously remind the people, who remember the war, that the Fire Nation is now a nation of peace, not destruction as it once was.

"The Earth Kingdom, however," Zuko went on sadly. "As not been as receptive. Many are still haunted by the seizure of Ba Sing Se. One that I was, unfortunately, directly involved with due to my misguided search for my father's approval. Please, sit," Zuko motioned to the circular table, then pouring tea for Tenzin and Korra.

"You were my age when you did that, right?" Korra asked curiously.

Zuko nodded, wrapping his hands around his cup and making steam rise—Firebending the tea. "Yes, that was one of the greatest mistakes I ever made. It was soon after I left the Fire Nation to find Aang, to train him in Firebending."

Korra pressed her tea cup to her lips, sighing as the warm liquid dripped down her throat. "Did Aang have trouble learning to Firebend?" Korra asked.

Zuko looked up and pursed his lips. "Why are you curious? Last I heard you were a Firebending master." He smiled, but Korra was unresponsive.

"I know he had trouble Earthbending, but I've never really heard whether he struggled learning Firebending," Korra muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "I just—I can't Airbend. I don't know what's holding me back." Zuko nodded, understanding her question.

"Aang was _afraid_ of Firebending," Zuko admitted, leaning back in his chair. Korra inhaled sharply.

"I never knew that," she confessed, eyeing Tenzin out of the corner of her eye. Korra had always assumed that the elements came relatively easy to Avatar Aang; in her mind, she compared herself to him. He was the fearless Avatar who saved the world before he turned fifteen. Knowing that he had _fears_ lifted the pressure of Korra's shoulders-slightly.

Zuko leaned forward, shuffling in his seat. "Those fears began before I knew him…as a friend. He had mastered Waterbending, and began his search for an Earthbending teacher. But he found a Firebender who had deserted the Fire Nation, and forced this old master to teach him. Even though he had yet to master Earthbending.

"You see, Korra," Zuko went on, holding out his hand and summoning a small flame—flickering yellow and red. "There is a cycle to the world, and a balance to be maintained. This you must understand above all things—as the Avatar.

"The Avatar, as the cycle goes, _must_ master the elements in order. But Aang feared that he would never find a master who was unaffiliated with the Fire Nation, so he _broke_ the cycle. That combined with the ignorance of youth, he was unable to control the fire he bended and he _burned_ a dear friend of his. Katara."

"Oh," Korra gasped, watching the flame in Zuko's hand turn blue before he clenched his fist and extinguished it. "When I was young, I could bend three elements. I never knew that… you could lose control by not learning them in order."

"You were a protégé, as far as Avatars go," Zuko chuckled. "You are fortunate that you didn't lose control."

"Could _that _be why I can't Airbend, then?" Korra asked. "Because I broke the cycle?"

"Nonsense," Zuko declared, taking a long drink of tea and sighing. "I theorize that you can't Airbend because you haven't truly mastered the other elements."

Korra frowned. "Of course I have," she argued. Zuko arched an eyebrow as he poured himself more tea. Frantically, Korra turned to Tenzin. "Haven't I?"

Tenzin stroked his beard in a state of concentration. "You are very out of touch with the spiritual side of being the Avatar," Tenzin thought aloud.

"I know." Korra ground her teeth. "Don't remind me."

"What Tenzin's trying to say is that spirituality is not only reserved for the Avatar," Zuko explained. "There is a spiritual side to each element: for water, the moon pushing and pulling the ocean;

"Earth, the art of hesitation and influence over each singular particle of soil and rock;

"Fire, the breath of life and passion that fuels us all;

"And air, the directionless wind and spirit following no particular course."

"Wait," Korra leaned across the table. "Does this have to do with _jing._"

Zuko smirked. "It does indeed."

"I know about _neutral _jing. Bolin taught me," Korra said, angling herself toward Tenzin. He nodded with a hesitant smile.

"Bolin told me that you finally understood—if Zuko is correct, then mastering _that_ skill is more important than you realize," Tenzin said seriously cradling his tea cup in his hands.

Zuko raised a finger. "Did you say _Bolin?_ The young man who used to Earthbend?"

Korra gave him a confused look. How did he know Bolin? "Yeah…Well he got his bending back."

"Is that so?" Zuko said, Firebending his tea as he smiled. "I met him a while back. Taught him a thing or two about jing. Apparently doing so was a good idea—it helped him _and_ you."

"Wait - when did you meet..." Korra trailed off in confusion.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Tenzin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ever since Bolin told me that Amon was taking bending, I have been developing a theory." He took a drink of his tea. "Amon is simply creating a block in the mind, to the point where one is unable to access the _memory _of bending. I taught Bolin about the jing of all the elements, which might have triggered that block to break, thus regaining his Earthbending.

"Just the same, Korra, you could overcome your mental Airbending block by _relearning_ the elements, the spiritual way."

Korra glowered, disappointed that her years of seclusion and training meant nothing. "What can I do that I haven't already done? I meditate. I _try_ to contact Aang so he can help me. But _I can't."_

"I have some ideas, but they involve traveling the world a little bit," Zuko suggested, waving his hand toward the window.

Korra's face fell. "I can't leave," Korra studdered.

Zuko nodded in understanding, and then sighed. He reached across the table and gripped her hand.

"I know you feel a duty to stay," Zuko said softly. "However, you cannot fulfil your duty in _this_ state. You _must_ master all four elements before Amon _consumes_ the United Republic. It isn't _just_ Republic City."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean," she said under her breath, ripping her hand away from Zuko.

Zuko grimaced. "The revolutions are not isolated Korra, as you may have been lead to believe," he looked at Tenzin, who was glowering. "Republic City is the cradle of a revolution, of a war we did not foresee. Equalist uprisings are erupting across the world and—_oh how I hate to even mutter this cliché_—only the Avatar can restore this imbalance."

Her face pale and a sickening feeling in her stomach, she slouched in her chair and stared into the void. Visions of Mako being tortured—his bending taken—flashed through her mind. Even more, Bolin's pain and resentment. She didn't want to run; there was an internal instinct that made her feel shame at the thought of cowardice. If the revolutions weren't isolated to Republic City, she wouldn't be helping by staying anyways. Weak, damaged, and useless—she had to go. She had to master all the elements_ - the right way._

She had no other choice.

* * *

**I missed Zuko. Through his long life, he has gained the wisdom we all admired out Iroh, and I really want that to show.**

**So consider him part of the usual cast from here on out.**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. My mind was running a blank and my soul was torn apart about whether Bolin was going to stay or go.**_

_**It was a hard decision and I hope you agree with my reasoning.**_

_**And I'm sorry its short.**_

* * *

**NOW ON TO THE INDIVIDUAL REVIEWS~~~~~~**

****alchemistextraordinaire - I agree that 'forced' might be too strong of a word. Technically, it was Roku who who 'compelled' Jiong Jiong (sp?) to tutor Aang in a vision. I loved the FMA movie, btw, but you already know that ;)

azaliahearts - I promise there will be Borra soon. Thanks for reading!

Luna de Papel - I LOVE ZUKO so much :)

lpwriter4life - *Zuko flashback hotness overload*

The Fing Finder - Actually it was the "Borra bridge of love" I was referrring to, during the car chase when Bolin and Korra made a ramp. And wow that cliffie resolved with pure amazingness. I'm growing tired of Makkorra as well. I hope the writers redeem him in someway - he's coming off as a real jerkbender.

nakala - *whistles quietly* You will see.

A Pandering Elcor - The plan is, indeed, to milk the angst cow.

natalie1668 - Thank you!

amethystaquamarine34azure - Thanks so much! And yes, the last chapter is basically me spewing my headcannon's out of my favorite Avatar character's mouth. Gah, I love Zuko so much. Ironically, the next chapter (or the one after that I'm not sure) will directly involve the warriors you mention ;)

Fleeting Moment - Oh my gosh your headcannons are killing me. Some of them are spot on, and now I think I should change my storyline to twist it up on ya! ;) On another note... there is no Asami or Masami in this story. Shit went down, and Mako's chance meeting with the Sato girl never happened. Thus, no one ever suspected Hiroshi Sato of his machines and they ultimately destroyed the city. And if you thought the last chapter was short, so is this one :( My apologies!

* * *

Bolin found himself sitting in the place where he learned to fight with swords.

Though, by now, the area was no longer contained by green walls of vegetation. The plants that once shielded this oasis now were mostly burnt. Bolin felt the burns, part of him exposed and raw after the past few days. He gazed at the cobblestone ground, eyes tracing the lines of grout and sand that wove through the stones. No rhyme, no reason, but still each jagged piece fit together harmoniously. Legs pulled to his chest, he wrested his chin on his kneecaps, inhaling the scent of blood and dirt that lingered off of him.

He thought regretfully about the exchange between him and Korra. Of course, Bolin hadn't meant what he said. Like with most things, he hadn't thought before he spoke. And now, instead of being left with the bittersweet memory of Korra's lips dancing across his, Bolin would always remember the sting of her slap on his cheek. He didn't blame Korra, for hitting him at least. He was still slightly bitter about feeling used upon discovering Mako had kissed her. Though, as he recalled Korra's expression from earlier - broken, terrified, furious - he couldn't help but doubt he had made the wrong assumptions.

"I thought I might find you here," Bolin heard, breaking his reverie. His mouth opened a little when he turned to see Zuko standing behind him, looking very different. Bolin squinted, realizing how different he looked when he wore Fire Nation armor and his silvery white hair was stacked on top of his head instead of framing his face. His face was also more hardened than he remembered, but Bolin did not wonder why. He could feel the deepening creased in his own face, carved first from his sadness of losing his bending, his anger at Korra, and now his indescribable grief that consumed him now that Mako was gone.

Realizing that Zuko waited for a response, Bolin stumbled to his feet and bowed frantically. "Fire Lord Zuko," he muttered, trying to honor the man who he repeatedly attacked during their training.

Zuko chuckled softly, grasping Bolin by his forearm and lifting him from his bow. "Son, I no longer bear the title of Fire Lord. After my daughter took the throne, I returned to my position as crowned prince.

"Nevertheless, that is not what I told you to call me when we meet again," he spoke firmly, his voice more like a teasing tut.

Simply bowing his head, Bolin softly grinned. "Master Zuko."

Before Bolin could stop himself, he threw his arms around the old man, the child within him crumbling and tears brimming in his eyes. Zuko flinched at the sudden embrace, but soon reciprocated and placed a comforting hand at the base of Bolin's neck.

Mouth buried in the shoulder pad of Zuko's uniform, Bolin let out a choked cry.

"What is wrong?" Zuko asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Everything," the young man breathed, releasing Zuko and letting his knees fall to the ground. He stared down at his hands; the scratches and dried blood caked on with his sweat.

Calmly, Zuko sat down on the ground across from Bolin, crossing his legs and holding his hands in his lap. He waited patiently for Bolin to continue, amber eyes filled with quiet sorrow.

"I got my bending back," Bolin finally said after a few minutes, pressing his palms to the cold stone bellow them. The vibrations were surreal, flowing through him, pulsating in his blood. He clenched his fingers, his hand balling into a fist. "But that didn't stop them from taking my brother."

Images swirled in his head – Mako struggling against metal bindings as he roared _her_ name. Demanded him to save _her. _Bolin did not give a second thought to his brother's passionate request. Then, he was gone. All that Bolin had left of his brother was a piece of charred red scarf, which burned in his pocket.

After a few moments of thought, Zuko tilted his head. "Do you blame yourself?"

The response wasn't hard to conjure. Bolin felt no denial. "_Yes_."

As he breathed the small word, the sky seemed to fall on rest on his shoulders, making his breathing unsteady. He ran his fingers through his oily black hair, tugging at it making his scalp sore.

"I… It's my fault!" he exclaimed, his voice becoming louder. "He told me to save Korra – and I did! She was hurt, she was tired. She needed me…

"But he needed me too," Bolin mumbled, closing his eyes. Despite himself, tears ran down his face, which he furiously rubbed away with the edge of his sleeve.

"Regret will only cloud your mind," Zuko said softly, catching Bolin's eyes. "Do not look back, except to learn. Look forward, so you can do what must be done."

Confusion sparking in his eyes, Bolin's eyebrows pulled together. "What can _I_ do?" he muttered incredulously, glowering at his master.

"Help the Avatar fulfill her destiny." The words seemed so simple, shielding the true weight of the statement. He recalled history lessons about Avatar Aang who, at only the age of twelve, saved the world with the help of his friends. Bolin had never considered that he might play a similar role, become part of a legacy much larger than himself.

Though, such a legacy would seem incomplete without Mako by his side.

Bolin remained silent, prompting Zuko to continue. "I come with a proposition," he said, pressing his palms against his knees. "I will be taking Korra away from Republic City, as it is too dangerous. We will then—"

"I'm not leaving without my brother," Bolin interjected, narrowing his eyes.

Zuko's expression hardened, and he leaned closer. "Listen before you interrupt," he whispered harshly. "There is nothing you can do for your brother by staying. Under no circumstance will you be going on a rescue mission in a warzone.

"Instead, you will be sitting here stewing in your own grief," Zuko continued, ignoring Bolin's hard frown. "Possibly being targeted further. The Avatar will be going with or without you. However, she cannot fulfill her destiny alone."

"She doesn't need me," Bolin muttered. "I may not be able to help find Mako and bring him back, but he needs to know I waited. If he comes back, and I'm not here…" Sadness began to brew in the pit of his stomach. "If he comes back…"

"Avatar Aang would not have saved the world without his friends, simple as that." Zuko rose from the ground, gesturing for Bolin to stand up. "Get up," he said tersely. When Bolin numbly looked up at the old man, Zuko extended two fingers toward the ground, just next to Bolin. Shooting fire, not trying to hurt the young Earthbender, Zuko succeeded in getting Bolin off his backside.

Once Bolin spun around a few times, making sure he wasn't on fire, he stood before Zuko with a blank expression.

Reaching behind him, Zuko pulled his swords, and crossed them over his chest, flames suddenly pouring from their tips. Orange and blue flickering in the shadows, Bolin fumbled inside his robe and pulled out his swords, bending his elbows slightly as he watched his master approach him.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked curtly, suddenly stabbing forward with his swords, making Bolin flinch to the side. Slicing his swords through the air, a flame shot out from the blades, coming toward Bolin. Instinctually, Bolin stomped his foot into the stone – the impact vibrating into him – and summoned a shield made from cracked cobblestone.

Now that Bolin had his bending back, Zuko was testing him. Bolin realized this immediately, wondering how far he could go by combining his sword fighting skills with his bending. They were completely different in form, yet the vibration of his foot hitting the ground created a diagram of Zuko's footing in his mind.

Taking a few steps backward, Zuko raised his eyebrows. "You never answered my question. Who are you?" His voice dropped to a lower register, causing his words to reverberate in Bolin's mind.

"I'm Bolin?" he replied the words coming out more like a question.

Zuko, in response, swung his leg through the air, slamming a bare foot into the stone. Powerful, blinding flames shot out, spraying towards Bolin faster than he could run. He stabbed the words into the ground and motioned his arms in the air with as much power as he could summon. Shooting up into the air on a tower of earth, the flames barely flickered at his feet.

"You'll never defeat me if you fight with so much negative jing," Zuko sighed critically, arching a brow. Tightening his face scornfully, Bolin pulled the swords from the rock and dove off his pillar, arms hammering down on Zuko with a sudden pulse of anger.

Zuko dodged the attack, barely, slightly surprised by Bolin's forcefulness. "That's more like it," he announced approvingly. "Now, who do you want to be?"

Frustrated by the strange and blunt questions, Bolin scowled and let his arms fall to his side. "Is there a point to you asking me all this?"

Zuko persed his dry lips, sighing as he stowed away his swords in their containers which were strapped to his back.

"I always have a point."

Bolin blinked, biting his lips. "I want to be something more."

Zuko bowed his head, smiling at Bolin's words. "That is the ultimate goal of man, to be more."

Bolin was about to tuck his swords away when Zuko held up a hand.

"You are liable to kill yourself, keeping blades tucked in your robes like pencils," he criticized, pointedly arching a brow. He began to undo the straps around his shoulders, detaching the wooden cylinders that contained his blades from his back. Tangling them in his hand, Zuko bowed his head. "Take these," he said, holding out his other hands to take the other pair of swords.

Quietly, and confused, Bolin took the straps and slung the swords around his shoulders. It was strange feeling them flush against his back. Experimentally, he crossed his arms, pulling the swords in an _x_ motion – his right hand going for the left sword and his left going for the right. The blades slightly scratched against each other as they crossed paths, the high pitched noise making him wince slightly.

"Those are lighter," Zuko continued. "Sharper." He examined the older swords in his hands again. "These have more of a sentimental value, anyways."

Eyes wide, he tucked the swords away, and bowed to Zuko. "Forgive me for not being very respectful."

"There is nothing to forgive," Zuko murmured, clasping Bolin's shoulder firmly. "But you haven't accepted nor declined my proposition."

Bolin tightened his lips. "To go with Korra?" Zuko nodded slightly. For a few moments, Bolin gazed at the ground, thinking. He had abandoned his brother once; it would be unforgivable to abandon him again. "I can't."

"Because of Mako," Zuko finished, not as a question. Releasing Bolin, the Fire Prince motioned a hand toward the ocean in the distance, blue and white waves swaying with the wind. "The world is a cruel and horrible place, but we cannot idle due to our pain. I have experienced much pain in my life, but because I moved forward, I found inner peace and happiness.

"Death is part of life; they are an endless cycle. Without one, the other cannot be fathomed. Mako might be alive, but the odds are not great. The love of family is something I… did not find until my later years, but I know its power. It is in the Avatar's nature to feel extreme pain and guilt over the losses she did not prevent," Zuko went on, expression souring. "With the weight of the world on Korra's shoulders, she needs more than wise mentors like Tenzin and myself. She needs a companion – someone to bear the pain she cannot afford to carry."

As Bolin listened to the wise Firebender, his chest hardened. He hadn't stopped to consider what Mako's loss had done to Korra. Shame overthrew him, as it became clear his selfishness blinded him. Korra felt responsible for _everything_ that happened. Every death, every failure to stop Amon. For one second, he hadn't reflected over Korra's emotional pain. The residual emotion from her entering the Avatar State must have intensified her grief exponentially.

Turning his head, Bolin stared out at Republic City – and he promised that it would be the last time he grieved over his obliterated home.

His gazed returned to his master's, and he heaved a sigh. It was filled with surrender, as he realized that there was truly nothing he could do to save the city, his brother. He could only hope that Mako would make it out alive, and then forgive Bolin for not saving him.

_I want to be something more - _his own words whispered quietly in his mind. He couldn't surpass the person he was now without following Korra. With a quiet realization, her blue eyes flickering in his mind, he realized he needed her as much as she did him. Through his anger, through his sadness, Bolin knew Korra was more than a sour memory.

She made him something more.

"I accept," he whispered to Zuko quietly.

...

...

...

...

...

_"You will now be cleansed of your impurity."_

Cold, pale fingers press against Mako's forehead, locking the muscles in his body. He can't move. His lungs seem to have given up. Air, he needs air. Mako needs air.

Fire dances behind his eyes, illuminating his vision. But then it goes dark, the blue and black flames extinguished. Then he is alone.

Then he is nothing.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any Mako lovers out there, who see this as an utter betrayal. Rationally speaking, I think Bolin would go if he knew his presence was useless and Korra needed him.**

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry guys but this chapter I'm not replying to reviews. Number one, I'm sick and can't really think straight. Number two, I had all the effing nice little replies typed out, a friendly author's note poising discussion and intrigue- you know, me being my friendly self-and WHAMMM Safari crashes. All my edits lost. So I'm starting over my bazillion proof-reads and such and just have no energy to write out my replies again. I know its my fault for not saving my stupid dock sooner but I was in a hurry to get this chapter out earlier and now it's just gonna be late :(**_

_**That being said, I will reply to all of them on the next chapter - and if you review both I'll answer them both in the same reply.**_

_**WELCOME NEW READERS - I AM SORRY TO INCONVENIENCE YOU WITH MY COMPLAINING.**_

_**Please take this nice & long chapter as my token of appreciation for all your love and support. xoxo, Katie**_

* * *

Bolin leaned over the deck of the ship, hazily watching the water ripple as the underbelly sliced through the ocean. Bile swelled in his throat, and he held it back. He had never _truly_ sailed in the ocean; beside the short ferry rides in Yue Bay. His ears rang as his discomfort increased—he could only hear the sound of the motor pushing the ship forward now.

"How much longer?" Bolin groaned, hugging his stomach as he stared at the water. Any second, his lunch would be going overboard.

"At least an hour!" He heard Zuko call from across the ship. He sat cross-legged, eyes carefully examining a pai sho board. Bolin craned his neck to look at his master, envying his calmness. They had been at sea for about seven hours, traveling north at full speed. Bolin longed to set feet on solid ground – to feel the vibrations of the earth beneath his feet – but also knew that the North Pole was going to be a big chunk of ice.

At least it wasn't a boat.

Hugging his stomach, Bolin wobbled over to Zuko—trying not to lose his footing with the sway of the boat—and plopped down in front of the pai sho table. He never understood the game; it seemed like it took too much thought. Too much strategy. Bolin was always the type to think on his feet, not tactically plan a victory of any sort.

Zuko glanced up as Bolin's presence broke his concentration. "Don't throw up on my pai sho pieces, they belonged to my uncle."

Sour air filling his throat, Bolin shook his head. "I'll be sure to aim the other way," he rasped. "Remind me after the world is all put back together to _never_ travel by ship again."

Zuko chuckled softly, examining the board and placing a tile in one of the checkered boxes. "Noted."

Bolin rubbed his palms across his arms, trying to warm them by creating some sort of friction. The air was frigid, to say the least, and the norther they went the more chilly the air became. Bolin had already adorned two extra layers of Fire Nation clothes and a scarf that came over his ears.

Korra was inside the ship, resting he assumed. They hadn't spoken except when Bolin told her he was going with her on her journey. She had refused to look at him, her eyes glazing over as she nodded wordlessly. Korra had never been the type to be quiet about her feelings—good or bad—but she refused to even _look_ at him. It almost bothered Bolin, not hearing her passion when she yelled at him. The slap might have hurt him, mostly emotionally, but it also snapped him from his grief. He saw how bad he hurt her. He wanted to make it up.

Zuko, witnessing the silent exchange, instructed Bolin that time could only heal some wounds. Perhaps by the time they reached the North Pole—

"Destination in sight, Prince Zuko!" a voice called from a loud speaker, echoing over the sound of rushing water. With a thoughtful smile, Bolin's master examined his pai sho table and placed another tile. Thank the spirits they were early!

"You have met your match," he said delightfully, crossing his arms and looking up to Bolin.

Jabbing a finger at his own chest, Bolin's face became filled with confusion. "Who? Me?"

Zuko laughed, as if the idea were preposterous. "No! Me," he stated. "I have been testing a new strategy, a strategy that has finally won against my previously formed tactical maneuvers."

Gaping, Bolin's eyes widened. "Whatever you say old man…" Bolin chuckled and stood up, peering over the side of the deck expectantly. Icebergs protruded from the water, making the icy tundra a messy place to invade, Bolin supposed. In the distance, through a haze of blowing snow, he saw a clean wall of ice with the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe engraved on it.

Tribal ships, long canoes with Waterbenders paddling on the sides with large movements of their arms, accompanied the ship to the wall. On top of it, other Waterbenders danced atop the ice in intricate movements, severing the solid block precisely and making an opening just large enough for their ship to enter the encased City of Ice.

He had heard about the Northern Water Tribe—how The City of Ice had survived a hundred years without being invaded by the tyrannical Fire Nation. Next to Ba Sing Se, it was once considered the most impenetrable of places.

Bolin's mouth went agape when he studied how all the buildings were made of ice, intricate designs carved out, making it look so majestic and…old. River channels were also carved from the ice, arched bridges cascading across the city. Given their ship's size, they stayed on the main channel, traveling to the heart of the city. There, was an elaborate castle-like structure with a small harbor outside its own small wall. Bolin heard the silencing of the ship's motor as it continued floating until the mast delicately bumped into the ice dock, the anchor dropping with a _thunk._

Still mesmerized by the city, Bolin almost didn't notice Korra standing a few feet away from him—leaning against the railing. He jerked his head, seeing her eyes turn from wonder to anger. Without a word, she huffed and turned around, gathering herself before going to Zuko.

"This city is ridiculous," she muttered to Zuko; Bolin could almost see her rolling her eyes. As she spoke, Bolin turned around. "They think they're all high-and-mighty—"

"This is not the time, nor place, Korra," Zuko warned in a hushed voice, scratching his chin as he placed another hand on her shoulder. "We will talk later."

Vibrations wracked through the ship as the deck lowered, a walkway extending from the topside of the ship down under the mast. As Zuko walked forward, Korra and Bolin followed, several White Lotus and Fire Nation guards following behind.

At the end of the path leading to the icy shore, stood a man in elaborate blue and white robes and a long beard extending down his chin. His guards stood ready, as if poised to attack, and the old man's eyes narrowed at Zuko.

"So, once again, we have no choice but to show hospitality toward the Fire _Prince_," the old man spat, crossing his arms tight across his chest. "I thought we made it clear we wanted nothing of your precious new alliance?"

Cool and collected, as usual, Zuko laughed. "That alliance was not facilitated by me, but by the Avatar who saved your city from my predecessor," Zuko stated firmly. "And it is not towards me your hospitality is required, but of your _new_ Avatar—" He stepped out of the way, gesturing an arm toward the young lady behind him. "Korra."

The hostility in the old man's face evaporated as he set eyes on Korra. "Oh, my apologies, young Avatar. I assumed that any visit you paid us would be announced!" The man widened his arms, taking Korra in for a bear hug. She gaped and stared at Bolin, as if screaming _help me_ as she kept her arms rigid at her side. Once he released her, the old man laughed lightly. "What brings our Southern sister to the Northern Water Tribe?"

"King Mulo, did you not receive our wire?" Zuko murmured.

The old man pursed his lips. "I'm afraid we don't check our transmissions often. The world's news plagues our minds. Seventy years ago, the Avatar's compliancy to grant immunity to the Fire Nation after _your father_ was imprisoned seemed almost admirable. Though, us here in the Northern Tribe—severely injured by Fire Nation invasion—have taken offense to the alliances formed over the years. We are no fools.

"Of all the nations, we believed the Earth Kingdom to be a firm ally against the Fire Nation. Instead, they forfeit all that land taken in the war to make new nation. A façade of peace—the United Republic of Nations is but propaganda to ensure the sins of your fathers go unpunished."

Korra, inflamed by his words stepped forward and stabbed a finger unexpectedly in the king's chest. "You were _severely injured_ by the Fire Nation?" Korra demanded suddenly. "You were untouched for over one hundred years! All the while, you abandoned your _sister tribe,_ our numbers almost _obliterated_." She motioned to the kingdom of ice, eyebrows pinching as her voice elevated. "Over a hundred years, my people spent their lives living in ice huts, constantly being raided by the Fire Nation."

"Korra," Bolin warned in a low voice, seeing the anger flaming behind the king's eyes.

She ignored him. "Now, once again, you are turning a blind eye to the rest of the world to keep yourself safe."

The old man stepped closer, his face only inches from Korra. "Little girl, your insolence tries my patience," he muttered. "Being the Avatar is no excuse for the way you speak to me."

"There is no excuse," Zuko agreed thoughtfully, making Korra drop her jaw in disbelief. "But she is right. If you had received our wire, you would know that the world is, once again, threatened."

"By who?" the man said, laughing darkly. "Ozai sympathizers?"

"Do not even mutter that name in my presence, Mulo," Zuko annunciated, his tone almost like a growl. Collecting himself, he sighed. "They call themselves Equalists; they are a group of nonbenders, trained in the art of chi-blocking. Their revolution, for the past ten years or so, has been based out of the capital of the UNR.

"A few days ago their leader, a masked man who calls himself Amon, initiated a full attack on the city. Now, it is in ruin and hundred of thousands of benders, nonbenders, women, children—dead. Uprisings are now occurring all over the Earth Kingdom. Several in the Fire Nation. None have been reported in either of the Water Tribes."

"A bender-nonbender war?" Mulo asked, raising his eyebrows. "What harm could they do against a city filled with benders?"

"Innovative weapons and explosives," Zuko said simply. "A downfall of progress, I suppose."

"That's why, here in the Northern Tribe, we keep the technology to a minimum. Most jobs—building, gathering running water, hunting—require Waterbending. Nonbenders would never turn against the establishment." Mulo smiled, almost with satisfaction.

"And it is that assumption that has fueled this revolution," Zuko replied darkly.

"Enough of this," Korra snapped. "People are dying as we speak. I've lost friends, I've failed Republic City." Korra's eyes saddened and turned them towards King Mulo. "I will not fail the world."

"What is it you expect us to do for you, Avatar Korra?" the king gritted.

"Take me to the Spirit Oasis," she asked.

Arching a brow, Mulo seemed like he was trying not to laugh. "Guards, escort the Avatar to the Spirit Oasis. Makes sure no one enters without the consent of Nya."

...

...

...

...

...

The guards bended open the gate into the palace, a silvery courtyard decorated with ornate ice sculptures. Walking behind Zuko and Korra, sandwiched between them and their escorts, Bolin felt supremely out of place. The ice beneath his feet, although a godsend compared to riding on the ship, did not carry vibrations the same way. He suppressed his complaints though, knowing that tensions were already running high. Although Bolin understood the points Korra was making, and agreeing as much as an uneducated street kid could, he thought Korra would feel at home here. He wanted to ask her if it reminded her of home? Did she miss the frigidness and ice? Did the Southern and Northern Water Tribes have a feud going on or something?

Bolin reserved his questions though, as they approached yet another large ice wall. However, this one was guarded by one elderly woman with her face painted a light blue with red symbols etched on her face with what looked like blood. Bolin shuddered at the thought.

She watched the fleet approach with cautious eyes. She adjusted into a fighting stance, her frail body almost toppling over as she did.

"Do not come further," her weak voice still reverberated off the ice around them.

Coming to a stop, Korra gestured to herself. "I'm Korra, from the Southern Water Tribe," she said kindly, anger from earlier evaporating. "I'm also the Avatar."

The old woman's expression softened, but she did not stand down from her poise. "Show me," she announced, skeptical voice drawling. "But do not Firebend. Firebending is forbidden here."

Korra took a deep breath and froze, frantically looking around. "I-I can't." Bolin, still standing behind her, watched her fists fall to her sides and clench.

The woman arched a brow. "Now why not? There are four elements, and I'm asking to see at least two. Is that such a hard task for the supposed Avatar?" Her voice was almost a taunt.

The animosity in Korra's voice multiplied with each word she said. "I am a Waterbender—" Korra stomped her foot into the ground, summoning a pillar of ice in front of her. "—but there is no Earth to bend around here." She did a small form, one which would have brought up a similar cylinder of Earth, but the ice was to thick for her to call the Earth to her.

"And what of air?" the old woman asked, twisting her wrists slightly, making Korra's pillar of water melt back into the ground and freeze.

"I can't _bend _air, yet," Korra explained.

"Then you cannot sufficiently prove yourself an Avatar." Taking a step forward, the lady sifted her body fluidly through the air, rippling the ice and sending all of them backwards—including the guards. "It is my duty to let no one enter who does not have a right." Bolin offered Korra a hand to help her stand up, but she refused, stubbornly stumbling to her feet.

"And what if I firebend, right here and now?" Korra demanded, holding out a hand. A threat.

"Then you will have violated the law. And the Avatar is not immune to the consequences of defiance."

Korra stood in silence for a few seconds, as if deliberating whether defiance would be the better of two evils.

"Master Zuko?" Bolin leaned over to the elderly firebender and whispered. "Why aren't you doing anything? And why won't this hag let Korra firebend?"

Craning his head, his expression was soft and slightly amused by his word choice. "When the Fire Nation attacked over seventy years ago, an ignorant general invaded the Spirit Oasis and killed the moon spirit," he explained quietly. "The Princess, Yue was her name (for which Yue Bay in Republic city was named), sacrificed herself and became the moon spirit.

"They still have not forgiven the Fire Nation, or anyone of Fire Nation heritage. So I have kept quiet, for anything I say will most likely hurt the situation further," Zuko went on, rolling his eyes.

"If this becomes a fight, I'm fighting with you Korra," he whispered harshly to her, flexing his wrist and parting his stance. Without turning around, she still gazed at her hand.

"Oh yeah, now you have those swords," she said indifferently. "That'll totally take down a couple master Waterbenders." Livid sarcasm filled her tone, making Bolin pout.

"I'm a bender too, remember," he muttered, then gritting his teeth as he remembered there was no earth _to_ bend. Shoving his hands in his pocket uncomfortably at the thought of fighting a bunch of benders with just swords, he felt something rough against his knuckles.

Hard, he gripped it and pulled it out.

"OH KORRA!" he yelled, his voice rocketing off the ice as he beamed.

"What?" she whipped around in demanded, fist tightening into a ball. "I'm trying to decide what I want to do!"

He held out his palm, several flat rocks sitting in the creased between his fingers. "_Earth._" He forgot that he kept several stones in the pocket of his pants, just in case he needed them to create a projectile of some sort.

Grabbing them roughly, she scowled. "You could have realized you had them sooner," she muttered turning to the woman and hovering the rocks in her hands, morphing them into different shapes. "Is that good enough?"

Immediately, the woman's face relaxed and she brought her feet together and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra. My name is Nya and I'm the guardian of the Spirit Oasis, defender of the spirits of the ocean and moon and our fallen Princess Yue."

"That's a mouthful," Bolin muttered, widening his eyes.

Nya turned to the wall and placed her palms against the ice, bringing them down, a layer of ice was shoved into the ground, revealing a small wooden porthole. She opened it an smiled. "Go on inside, my dear Avatar."

Korra bowed her head slightly in thanks, climbing through. Just as Bolin was about to crouch inside, the old woman suddenly poked a jagged piece of ice at the base of his throat. Bolin, surprised by Nya's now demonic-looking face, fell to the ground and held up his hands.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"No Fire Nation in the sacred oasis," she growled, narrowing her eyes. "Unless you want it to be your resting place."

"I'm not Fire Nation!" Bolin explained, motioning to his attire. "All my other clothes just, well, exploded and I was cold so Master Zuko leant me some. I'm an Earthbender! I'm harmless!" The words came out of his mouth frantically, his eyes shutting tight. He'd never felt so intimidated by an old lady.

"The boy speaks truth," Zuko spoke up. Bolin noticed that he hadn't moved even one step closer to the porthole. "He is a close friend of the Avatar's; an Earthbender from Republic City."

"Yeah, what he said," Bolin agreed, squinting as he opened his eyes.

"Very well," Nya said. "Harm our spirits, and you'll wish I had killed you with this shard." She held it up, squeezing it in her wrinkly fist as it turned into water and dripped into his face.

"Got it," Bolin sputtered, wiping the cold water from his eyes and climbing through the porthole.

...

...

...

...

...

"Wow," was all Bolin could mutter when he saw the oasis.

The room was so warm, and he could feel the sunlight on his face. Looking up, the ceiling was an open dome, the pale blue sky contrasting against the white ice that bordered it. At ground level, were are seven alcoves around the walls of the main space, which held ice statues of what looked like Waterbending forms. Bolin was amazed by how much these people relied on ice—something that he always viewed as a temporary medium.

In the center of the room, to his surprise, was an island of green. He resisted the temptation to run to it; because he knew where there was grass there was earth. As he strode at an appropriate pace, he saw the small pond that was at the edge of the island. It was there, Korra sat on her legs with her palms pressed to the ground as she gazed into the water.

Seeing him approach, Korra looked up. "You were taking so long. I was worried," she said, and her honest kindness surprised him. Suppressing his body's urge to blush, he cupped his neck as he gritted his teeth.

"Nya thought I was Fire Nation or something and wouldn't let me come in," he explained, kneeling next to her, just mere inches from touching her skin

She shrugged, eyes trailing down him. "You could be Fire Nation, physically," she commented. "Your skin is pale, hair dark. But your body structure gives you away." She smiled slightly, turning her head back toward the water. Her blue eyes swam with wonder, curiously making Bolin stare into the water too.

A wave of tranquility overcame him, and he understood why Korra was being so kind. Two koi fish—one black, one white—swam around each other in a never-ending cycle. _Yin and yang_, something whispered in his mind, the symbol for the divine opposites forming in his mind.

He parted his lips lightly, not knowing whether it was appropriate to even speak. "These are the spirits," he breathed. "Of the ocean and moon." The water swirled around them as the circled each other—never touching, never stopping.

Korra didn't even speak. She simply nodded.

She began to shed her shoes, and then pulled down her pants. Bolin was shocked for a second, unable to resist the urge to gaze at her muscular thighs as she then lifted her shirt. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to gaze at the fish again before he saw her only in her underwear and breast wrappings.

Out of the corner of his averted eyes, he saw Korra climbing into the pool, water coming up to her chest so he deemed it safe to watch her now. Thankfully she was oblivious to the blush on his cheeks as he cleared his throat, examining her closely.

"Is it alright to do that?" he asked Korra quietly. Wasn't the water cold?

She looked up at him; her expression neutral has her eyebrows pinched. "I…feel like I've done this before," she muttered, drawing a finger over the surface of the water, watching the rivulets as she moved. Suddenly, she went under, jack-knifing and emerging with shiny almost-black hair and glistening caramel skin.

"You've been here before?" he asked, distracted by how good Korra looked when she was drenched. She raked a hand through her hair and bended the water from her face.

"No," she explained, struggling for words. "I think Aang did though."

Bolin's eyes widened. "Are you making a connection?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, I think I am. Now be quiet." The demand was abnormally gentle for Korra, so Bolin complied, shedding his scarf and jacket as he realized the room, although encased with ice, was too warm for the clothes he was wearing.

...

...

...

...

...

Korra inhaled deeply, feeling the water moving around her, getting into the driest crevices of her body. She could feel the vibrations in each molecule, making her skin tingle. She pressed her balled fists together, the way Tenzin taught her to meditate, and stared lazily down at the koi fish. It was a dance, she thought, it seemed like only a whisper in her mind.

She could feel the water pulling her in, the moon pulling her out. The sun was beginning to set, she realized, darkness in the cavern increasing as the fish twirled in synchronization.

It might have been hours that passed, Korra staring at the dancing black and white, staining her vision with the symbol of yin and yang. It only felt like minutes. The moon, she felt it, it tugged her upward, but the pool of the water sunk her down again. It was a race, a challenge, a silent war. She felt her breaths increasing in speed, mind whirling as the fish became invisible and all she could see was a glowing white light approaching from behind her eyes.

_Air_. She inhaled deeply…and then she was gone.

Korra looked around, confused, something feeling missing. Looking down, she was no longer submerged in the water, but hovering over the island.

_I'm flying_, she thought, excitement and fear wracking through her. But no, she saw herself still submerged in the pool.

Satisfaction overwhelmed her. She had done it.

She had _finally_ done it!

She paddled through the air, spinning about as she tried to adjust to being in her spiritual form. The feeling was both terrifying and amazing, mesmerizing and sobering. She wasn't broken like she had feared. She was the Avatar.

_I am the Avatar._ Until that moment, nothing had ever felt more true. More rewarding. Unburdened by her problems in the mortal world for an instant, she searched her mind.

"Aang," she breathed, turning her head. Wasn't he supposed to greet her or something? Tell her what she needed to know?

"Avatar Aang?" she called out again. Nothing.

The weight of fear weighed her thoughts, which to her surprise began physically pulling her to the ground as well. She landed on the soft green grass, although she couldn't feel it, and sat down next to Bolin who seemed to be watching her mortal body in both wonder and worry.

"I'm alright, Bo," she told him. As she assumed, he didn't hear her and continued watching her.

So, she wasn't broken. That was good. However, being able to touch her spiritual side was irrelevant if she couldn't contact her past lives. Perfect.

It would have been nice to know what days the past Avatars were going to be "in."

Wait, did he _have_ to talk to Aang? Korra leaned her cheek against her propped-up leg and thought. She had learned that Aang had contacted other benders beside he predecessor. Who was the the last Waterbender in the cycle again?

Groaning, she banged a palm against her forehead. Remember, what was his name.

"Kuruk?" she called out hesitantly, still not sure if that was his name. "Avatar Kuruk?" If she remembered correctly, he was even from the Northern Water Tribe.

"Hey there."

Hearing a voice from behind her, Korra jumped into the air, floating instead of stumbling backwards into the pool of water. She gazed toward the man, shimmering a light blue—then she realized she was shimmering as well—as he smiled amusingly towards Korra.

"Why so surprised? You asked for me." He had short black hair and dark chocolate skin, like hers, and obvious Water Tribe clothes. His chin was angular and his nose wide, and his eyes were an almost-white shade of blue.

"I—" she started, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I didn't expect anyone to answer." Sadness flamed in her throat, making her stomach drop even though she was a spirit. "I thought I was alone."

Kuruk laughed, shaking his head. "You were never alone, Korra. As long as you're the Avatar, you will never be alone."

Bowing her head, Korra floated back towards the ground and crumbled to her knees. She was so weak—something she had been ignoring ever since they arrived in the Northern Tribe.

"I'm so lost," she muttered, eyes brimming with tears. "I can't help but feel like I've failed. Aang… he saved the world when he was so young…I just had to save a city and I couldn't. I'm seventeen."

Kuruk kneeled down to Korra, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not the best person to talk about saving the world. I was Avatar in a peaceful time—my undoing was my own arrogance and selfishness. Honestly, the other Avatars feared that you might repeat my mistakes—become consumed with the bending rather than the responsibility it bore.

"The past few weeks have proved to be your most crucial moments," Kuruk continued, eyes hardening. "You have proven yourself to be a much more worthy Avatar than I ever was."

"…even though…" Korra trailed off, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I can't airbend?"

"Every Avatar has their trouble element," Kuruk assured her. "You mastered three elements and an impressing rate. Only Avatar Aang surpasses you in that respect. And you know he struggled as well."

"Yes," Korra whispered.

"Then you must persevere, and continue your training." Standing up, Kuruk pressed two fingers against Korra's forehead and closed his eyes. "In the name of the spirits that be, the moon and the ocean, bless this child with the knowledge of all the Water Tribe Avatars who came before."

He removed his fingers from Korra's face, and her eyes fluttered open. Scowling, she stood up.

"I don't feel any different," she informed him.

"You will know what you must when the time approaches—and it is approaching," was all Kuruk said before he evaporated into the air and Korra gasped.

...

...

...

...

...

Finding herself suddenly flailing in water, Korra let out a hollow scream. Bolin sprang upward, diving into the pool fully clothed and coming up next to Korra. He ignored the shock of hitting cold—cold, not freezing—water. Korra was confused, having no idea where she was. She was mumbling incoherently, gripping onto Bolin with her rough fingernails. Bolin grabbed ahold of her, wrapping his arms around her gently. She cried softly as he buried her mouth in the crook of his neck.

Bolin pet the back of head gently, looking up to see Nya had come into the Spirit Oasis.

"Get out of that pool! That is a sacred place!" she barked raggedly, shoving her arms forward and lifting the two of them up in an orb of water and pushing them towards the island. It knocked the wind out of Bolin, because at the impact Korra landed right on top of them.

He wriggled slightly, noticing that Korra was still only dressed in her undergarments. She leaned up, arms on either side of his face as she recovered from being thrown out of the water. Opening her eyes, Korra suddenly realized she was all but straddling Bolin, and quickly rolled off and covered her blush as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked trying not to look away from her face as she pulled on her clothes piece by piece.

Her eyes met his, and she smiled. "For once…yes."

"Did you talk to Avatar Aang?"

She shook her head wordlessly, gesturing for Bolin to follow her as she walked for the porthole.

...

...

...

...

...

"Avatar Kuruk," Zuko mused as Korra explained what she had saw when she entered the Spirit World. They were walking aboard the Fire Nation ship that was still docked in the city's heart; Korra abhorrently opposed sleeping in the ice huts. "I suppose that makes since; he was born here and his spirit might reside in this realm in the Spirit World as well. They say that the Spirit World is parallel to ours..."

Bolin scratched his head, still confused about the whole spirit stuff. He was intrigued, nonetheless.

"He did something to me, something about blessing me with the knowledge of all the past Water Tribe Avatars before me? Do you think that I've 'mastered' Waterbending, then?" The three of them had settled in the sitting area within the ship, folding their legs as they sat down on their respective cushions.

Zuko thoughtfully stroked his chin. "If my previous theory is correct, and the block within you is due to a lack of spiritual connection, then I am tempted to say yes." He turned his eyes toward the ceiling. "You connected with the spiritual side of the water element today by contacting your predecessor. This 'blessing' he gave you must have been what you needed if he gave it to you. Perhaps all the past Avatars have a similar blessing for their respective element."

"Too bad I don't know how to contact my _other_ past lives. Avatar Aang spent most of his existence in an iceberg. Other than that, he could be at any given Air Temple." Frustration flushed across Korra's face as her skin tightened over her knuckles.

"Perhaps…" Zuko trailed off, twisting his lips as he pondered. "The next element in the cycle is Earth. There really isn't a domain especially dedicated to the spirituality of the Earthbenders…they learned from badgermoles…"

"Kyoshi Island!" Korra exclaimed, throwing her arms up with a pleased smile. "If Kuruk was able to talk to me because he lived in here, maybe Kyoshi will be on _her_ island. That is, if what you say about the Spirit World being parallel to ours is correct."

"It might be more trying for you to reach the spiritual state, Korra," Zuko murmured hesitantly. "The process here was made easier due to the concentrated spirituality that the ocean and moon spirits provided. But it seems there is no better alternative; we do not want to risk breaking the cycle again in your training."

"Wait…" Bolin spoke up, looking between the both of them. "Kyoshi Island is on the other side of the world!"

"It might take two days straight, at the most," Zuko said, indifference in his voice. "Technology is wonderful."

Korra stood, wobbling slightly as she struggled to maintain her balance. Bolin sometimes forgot how weak she still was. "Well, Kyoshi it is. I want to get the hell outa here as soon as possible." She huffed a breath of aggravation, walking out of the room as she called behind her, "Avatar needs some rest!"

Bolin tried to smile, but it faltered as the thought of his brother swelled in his mind. He had managed to suppress it, but couldn't help but reach in his pocket and pull out the piece of charred red scarf he had clung to.

...

...

...

...

...

_"My brother will come for me!"_

The words had become more like a chant, sounding less and less like truth the more times he said them.

Mako gripped the bars between his hands as he glared into the darkness, seeking some human contact. He realized that the choice he made was the right one, making Bolin save Korra instead. In the scope of the world, Mako was replaceable. The future couldn't afford waiting another seventeen years for an adequate Avatar to be trained.

The numbness of his body was overwhelming. Mako felt tired all the time. Literally, the flame in his chest had been smothered. His only hope was that Bolin would rescue him and reach him to recapture the flame.

Holding out a hand, he flicked his fingers together. Only static, no lightning. No flame.

He inhaled sharply as he heard agile footsteps approaching from down the hall of the prison. Mako squinted in the darkness, trying to find a silhouette or sign that maybe someone was here to rescue him.

"Firebender," a familiar voice greeted him. Amon's mask became visible as he came closer to Mako.

"_Amon,"_ Mako gritted, glowering.

"So far, no one has come for you. The world has abandoned the city, left it for dead. Left you for dead." Mako tried not to falter, but he couldn't help but let his expression shatter into hopelessness. He was hungry. He was sore from being beat for fighting.

There was no hope for him.

"Don't worry, though, you pathetic ex-benders will always be here close to me…"Amon chuckled. "You have received what you deserve. You were tainted from the start by your despicable abuse of the ancient arts."

"Why, because your mommy and daddy were killed by firebenders?" Mako growled pressing his face against the bars. "Because _someone like me _mutilated your family and fucked-up your face?" Mako was almost shocked by how disgusting he sounded, but a thrill also sparked through him. A fire. The rage and fear filled that empty place.

With a sudden jerk of his snake-like hand, Amon had his fingers clenched around Mako's throat, and he was making a growling sound from the pit of his lungs.

"I should kill you now," he roared, shaking Mako as he reached his other hand behind his neck.

Above the spine, bellow the brainstem. The perfect place to strike. It would induce death.

"Do it," Mako spit. "I'm only eating your food, drinking your water, breathing your air…I'm disgusting, so put me down like a dog. That's how you're treating me already."

Mako wasn't even struggling against Amon's grip as he began to squeeze harder and harder. Any moment, his windpipe would snap and he would die slowly. Amon, realizing that the boy was manipulating him, released Mako.

"Coward!" Mako yelled, his façade of fury breaking to show his sadness. He wanted to die. He didn't want to live like a prisoner. "You aren't the only one who's lost their parents to firebenders! I am one, don't you think I fear what I could do with these hands?" Mako was shaking, staring at his palms as grief swelled inside him. He remembered the day he hurt his brother. His brother who attacked _him_. His brother who had abandoned _him._

Amon cocked his head, listening to the boy. "Are you not upset without your bending anymore?"

Mako roared, beating his fists against the ground. "Of course I'm upset! I want to die, it hurts! But does that make it the right thing…because I want it…" Mako collapsed to the floor, pressing his cheek against the solid metal floor. He murmured incoherently as he rocked himself in the fetal position.

Amon smirked slightly. Maybe the disgusting firebender had potential after all.

* * *

**I love flushing out my political philosophies in Avatar-verbatim.**

**By the way, I'd just like to say that the whole War-In-Republic-City was my idea BEFORE it went cannon. Well, not solely mine, but you know what I mean.**

**And also, there has been a ton of buzz on Tumblr speculating Amon has been blocking chakaras, referring to the episode in which Aang talks to the guru. Once again I'm ahead of the game! *fist pump***

**What do you think Amon has in store for Mako (some of you have already predicted...tisktisk).**

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: For two weeks, or however long it has been since I updated, I've just been staring at this chapter thinking: what the hell am I doing? I warned you all that the farther I get into the story, the worse I get about updating. For the record, I love hearing what y'all have to say but I really write for myself. When I'm down or sad, I just write it all out.**__**  
**_

**_I don't really like this chapter - it was more like a plot filler. Sorry._**

_**With that said, my apologies for the delay - now on to the review replies!**_

alchemistextraordinaire - I would never kill Mako... and yes, I will give you guys a Borra fix because I still have a soft spot for that dude.

lpwriter4life - That was Zuko's way of saying "get off your ass" ;D Thanks!

azaliahearts - I can't wait to collab with you!

Turkeyhead987 - Wow I'm flattered! And yes, Zuko is a BAMF and no matter how old he is he will retain the air of hotness.

The Fing Jinder - Okay, first of all - HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! And second, I don't care what your reviews about, I want to hear every word my readers have to say! Though, obviously, this method of communication is inefficient especially when I neglect to update. :P Thanks for your review and eat lots of chocolate apples!

Nobody2012 - I know, he's gonna get some major...abuse... in the next chapters.

Chibi-Gai - Wow thank you! Though you probably won't be thinking that after you read this chapter :/

Ex Mentis - As you've gathered, it is Zuko! And I will eventually address the lack-of-scar later on... I did not forget.

Aurellius Maximus - I love waffles! Do you?

theVillage1diot - Thank you! I have made Bolin a little OOC, but I don't think it matters because the show didn't give us much to play with other than his humor.

Guest - I've thought about your review a bit, and I've come to the conclusion that Bolin is not half Fire Nation. The Fire Nation is a country, not neccessarily an ethicity. I think the four nations are ethically different because of the bending in their genes. Bolin and Mako's heritage is unknown - for all we know, they are descended from all Earth Kingdom, with a small drop of Fire Bender in their blood line, resulting in Mako. So Bolin isn't half Fire Nation, so to speak. I'm American, but I don't identify myself as being half Irish because somewhere in my ancestry I have Irish people. Sorry for ranting, I just was just flushing out my philosophy of the ethnicities of the world of Avatar.

* * *

Bolin had finally adjusted to the uneasy rocking of the ship and was able to get some sleep after they were halfway through the first day of their journey towards Kyoshi Island.

Feeling the morning sun hitting his face, Bolin stretched his legs and tendons, back cracking slightly as he did. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a long yawn as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Looking out the window, he was happy to see there were no more giant icebergs poking from the water, a sign that maybe the temperature would be warmer outside. Still doubtful, he put on his coat and wrapped his scarf lazily around his neck and exited his bedroom.

The hall inside the Fire Nation ship was dark and dimly illuminated by a string of lights overhead. Across from his room was Korra's, and her door was open slightly. Curiosity overcame Bolin as he quietly pushed open her door.

She was rolled in a ball, shivers wracking through her as she squeezed a pillow in her arms. She was already covered with a blanket, so Bolin removed his coat and padded towards her, draping it over her legs.

Just as the fabric brushed her skin, Korra dove from her bed and onto the ground, launching a punch at Bolin's face as she screamed. Bolin gasped and barely dodged the blow, bending backward at the waist to avoid being hit in the jaw.

"Whoa, it's just me!"

As soon as she heard his voice, Korra snapped from her trance and lowered her arms to her side, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Korra said, voice barely audible. "I was having a nightmare."

Bolin nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No worries, okay?"

Korra sat on the edge of her bed, noticing among her heap of blankets that she kicked off before launching her attack, was a dark wool coat. Eyebrows pinching together, she held it up to him. "Is this yours?"

Bolin took it from her hands; he supposed she wouldn't be needing it anyways. "Yeah, I was checking to see if you were awake and saw you were shivering…" he trailed off uncomfortably, slipping the jacket back on.

"That's sweet." She forced a smile then let her chin fall into her hands.

"…Are you okay?" Bolin whispered to her.

"Yeah. I've been having nightmares ever since Amon took your bending. The same one, actually…now I have a new nightmare," Korra mumbled, eyes darkening as her lips tightened. "And Mako's in it."

Getting the feeling that Korra wanted to talk, which was great, Bolin took a seat next to Korra on her bed. He placed his hand over her knee and nodded. "I had a nightmare about him too," he said. "But it was more of a memory."

Korra turned her head, looking into Bolin's eyes, prompting him to go on.

Bolin heaved a sigh before nervously scratching his head. "Remember that day… that Mako burned me?" Bolin asked, sifting off his jacket slightly and pulling back his shirt collar over his bicep. The scar of Mako's burn was now a light pink, but he could still feel the burning sensation whenever he touched it.

"Yes," Korra breathed, recalling the memory. "You looked so scared."

Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw. "Except, my nightmare wasn't being afraid of Mako. In my nightmare…all my nightmares…I am the monster. I have my hands wrapped around his throat and something is possessing me and I just feel so angry at _everything…_" Bolin's breath hitches and he can't speak. "I feel like a monster for letting the Equalists take him away. I feel like a monster for blaming you…after you've done nothing but _help_ me."

"Bo…" is all Korra can mutter before she leans her head against his shoulder. "You have been through so much. Losing your bending, your home, your brother…"

Her words should have made him sad, but the heat of her skin against this neck comforted him. She understood him. That's all Bolin ever wanted.

"In my nightmare," Korra continues, her fist clenching as her jaw hardens. "I fail. I see all the faces of the ones I've failed to save. I see Amon taking my bending, tying me up, and make me watch him kill Mako."

Korra eyes glazed over, as if somewhere else.

"It's okay, Korra," he tries, but only finds himself imagining her dream. His brother being tortured. His brother dying. He shoves them away, refusing to accept that he might not only be an orphan, but the last in his family.

...

...

...

...

...

The loud wracking against the bars of his cell startled Mako from unconsciousness. He wasn't quite sleeping, but rather he closed his eyes and tried to forget where he was. When he heard dark laughter, it sounding like Amon's lieutenant's, he forced his sore body to rise from the ground.

"How's the ex-bender doing this fine day?" the lieutenant asked. He held a flashlight, pointing it right in Mako's eyes making him flinch.

When Mako didn't answer, the lieutenant fumbled with his keys to open the cell.

Mako hesitated, the prospect of freedom overwhelming. He could fight, even without his bending. Maybe he could win.

With a surge of courage, Mako barreled his weak body toward the masked Equalist, grunting has his head collided with a blunt object. The impact of his head hitting the ground blurred his vision, already impaired by the darkness.

Then pain struck through his abdomen as electricity pulsed through his body. He cried out, tears brimming his eyes as he wished he could bend the electricity away. Even after the waves of blue stopped, his body still twitched with pain and numbness all at once.

In the conscious corners of his mind, he knew the Equalist was stripping him of all his clothes. When he was only in his cotton boxers, the damp air made him shiver.

As he tried to create friction on his exposed skin, burning hatred was the only thing he felt.

...

...

...

...

...

Bolin and Korra walked out on to the deck of the ship, where they were met by Prince Zuko. He had shed his Fire Nation uniform and opted for the long black robe Bolin knew so well, and a red collar embroidered with gold encasing his neck. He smiled slightly at the two, bowing his head. "Good morning you two, I hope fared well last night. I have decided we are making a small detour on our way to Kyoshi Island..."

A motioned an arm toward the left side of the deck, and both Korra and Bolin's eyes followed. In the distance, they could see a blurry splash of green sitting above the blue water. They were quickly approaching, and it was clear that they were coming towards an island.

"Red Sand Island, although small and completely lacking of red sand, is where many of the Republic City refugees were evacuated to," Zuko said.

Korra's eyes widened as she rushed toward the deck of the ship. She glazed over as her lips parted. "Zuko - do you think Tenzin is over there? And Pema?"

Zuko sighed, nodding slightly. "I don't see why not."

"Spirits, Korra!" Bolin exclaimed, his eyebrows pinching together. "When I put Pema and the kids on that ship, she was in labor!" he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it anxiously. "I never told Tenzin she was in labor."

Korra turned to him, lips pressed together as if she were holding back a laugh. "You..." she chuckled. "You forgot to tell Tenzin his wife was having his baby?"

Bolin blanched and hid his face. "You know, there was a lot of stuff going on and I guess it just...slipped my mind."

Korra gaffed, the strength of her laughter making her lean on the railing of the ship for support."Forgetting to feed Pabu slips your mind, not that -"

"Pabu!" Bolin interjected, stomach falling. "We're gonna see Pabu!" Affectionately, Bolin wrapped his arms around his stomach, embracing the ghost of his fire ferret.

...

...

...

...

...

Although Red Sand City was metropolitan area, it was nowhere near the size of Republic City. The buildings weren't as tall and the docks weren't as long. From the harbor, the streets were filled with white tents marked _triage_ and hundreds of people had gathered as they awaited treatment for their injuries.

There were several ships sitting at the docks, including the ones Bolin had personally watched set sail only a few days before. But there were also United Republic Navy ships idling next to the island, soldiers tentatively watching the foggy sea.

With a loud clank, the metal centerboard dropped onto the pier, and a fleet of Fire Nation soldiers exited the ship first - Zuko, Bolin, and Korra following.

As soon as Korra stepped off, and she was visible to the people gathered near, the air fell silent. Although dressed in black and gold attire, courtesy of the Fire Nation, they knew who she was. She glanced around hesitantly, seeing their faces. Some were bruised and bloody, some of their eyes were bloodshot from tears. They had all lost something.

Their eyes shifted from neutrality to anger, scowls and grimaced erupting on nearly every expression she could see. The intensity of their stares hit her like a wrecking ball, and she doubled over into Zuko as she clenched around his arm. Korra tried to be strong as they walked, the armada of soldiers encircling her. She could still see their eyes persecuting her. Glistening and livid, she saw all her failures reflected back in their eyes.

She gasped for air as she held back her own tears.

Bolin returned every scowl he saw, resisting the urge to slap every dirty look he saw off their faces. Did they not see her fighting for them? Risking her life to save their city? Bolin swallowed his anger and put a hand on Korra's shoulder. He understood they were blinded by their own loss to see her sacrifice, but the boiling silence was...disrespectful.

They dissected the street, and came to a large tent that was guarded by a pair of soldiers. Zuko waved off his guards and motioned for Korra and Bolin to enter the tent, him following behind. Inside was a table - which had a large map planted in its face - and surrounding a variety of men and women who seemed to have paused from their previous conversation to acknowledge their presence.

"Korra!" a voice exclaimed, recognizably Tenzin's. He rose from around the table and made his way to the young Avatar, wrapping his large arms around her.

"Tenzin," Korra replied quietly, embracing him with a small smile. After they released, he turned to Zuko bowed respectfully.

"Was your journey successful?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

Zuko's eyes darted to the other leaders who seemed impatient. "It was, and I suppose it can be discussed at a later hour. It seems we have interrupted." He nodded to the table, and gave a slight bow. "It is an honor to be in the presence of so many of our world's leaders."

Much to Korra's immediate displeasure, Commander Huan was among these men. He was the first to rise, reciprocating the bow toward the Fire Nation prince before delivering a fake smile. "The pleasure is ours, Prince Zuko. We were just discussing our strategy for a counterrevolution."

Another man stood, his red uniform embroidered with black and gold. Medals hung from his lapel. "We were actually waiting to hammer out the finer details until your arrival, Grandfather."

Bolin's mouth dropped, gritting his teeth as he examined the man closer. "Grandfather?" He was incredulous. He supposed that he _did_ look like a less-wrinkly Zuko.

"Oh, General Iroh!" Korra exclaimed in recognition. She bowed to him, which made Huan frown since she did not grant him the formality. "I've heard so much about you."

Iroh smiled, much in that way Zuko did occasionally, and bowed to Korra. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra." Motioning to the table. "How about you all have a seat as we discuss our retaliation?"

"Actually," Tenzin spoke up, "Korra will not be involved in the initial retaliation."

_"What?"_ Commander Huan exclaimed, face contorting as his fists clenched. "But she's the Avatar!"

"Her being the Avatar doesn't make her a tool or weapon."

"I should be helping, Tenzin!" Korra argued with exasperation. She glanced toward the entrance of the ten. "I've let so many people down already."

"You don't have your bending back to full power yet. You must continue your plans to master the spiritual side of all the element." Tenzin wrapped his hand around her shoulder blade. "When the time comes, you will be fighting Amon. But you must have patience."

"Patience," Korra sighed. "Is a virtue?"

Tenzin smiled. "Yes, a very important one." He sobered and turned to the other leaders. "While defending Republic City, Korra entered her Avatar State and the effects were detrimental to her health. She has improved, but she is not ready." His eyes narrowed at Huan. "You must control your eagerness."

Commander Huan's eyes glazed over, black as night. "If she is not apart of our plan, then her and her friend have no business here." Korra's jaw dropped, and she pointed a finger at him.

"You've got some nerve -"

"Korra, no," Zuko interjected. Tenzin nodded in agreement, and tilted his head toward the drape at the entrance of the tent.

"Why don't you go and fine Pema?" he suggested. "And our new edition to the family."

* * *

**All I have to say is blah. This chapter did not turn out how I wanted. But what evs! I thought it was cute.**

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
